Mousai
by ilianabanana
Summary: Eiji Okumura es un estudiante de fotografía que recibe una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos por un año. Es inseguro, tímido e introvertido y está seguro de que no tiene talento alguno para la fotografía. Algunos le han dicho que todo lo que necesita es un descanso, pero no es hasta su primera noche en New York que Eiji encuentra lo que realmente le hacía falta: una musa.
1. Capítulo uno

Con un suspiro lleno de alivio, Eiji Okumura de veinte años descendió del avión arrastrando detrás de él su maleta. Sentía el estómago revuelto y las rodillas le temblaban, pero la seguridad y firmeza de la tierra le hacían sentir mucho mejor. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno para manejar los viajes en avión —aun a distancias cortas—, pero ir desde Japón hasta Manhattan en barco hubiera sido todavía peor y Eiji no podía darse el lujo de seguir retrasando su viaje. Las clases en la universidad comenzarían el lunes siguiente y él tenía sólo dos días para poner todo en orden.

Durante su último semestre cursado, el japonés había recibido una beca para asistir durante un año a la Universidad de Columbia como estudiante de intercambio en el ramo de fotografía, pero aunque él no estaba realmente entusiasmado —principalmente por su limitado conocimiento del idioma inglés—, su profesor Shunichi Ibe y su hermana se habían encargado de convencerlo para que aceptara la oferta. Oportunidades como esas no habían muchas y si su talento como fotógrafo le había ganado la beca, no existía razón para rechazarla.

Excepto, tal vez, su propia inseguridad.

Así que allí estaba, en medio de una ciudad que no conocía, rodeado de gente que era completamente diferente a él. Por todas partes había montones de cabezas con cabellos de colores claros y ojos de color azul, verde y miel. Pieles pálidas de tonos rosados y estaturas que rebasaban su insignificante metro con setenta y dos centímetros.

La naturaleza tímida e introvertida de Eiji hacía que todo en conjunto se sintiera como un aplastante muro de concreto sobre su cuerpo. Un muro que, él sabía, era incapaz de romper. La duda lo atormentaba y la inseguridad se incrementaba a cada paso que daba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

No estaba seguro de si sobreviviría hasta el final del semestre.

Eiji hizo la parada a un taxi. El conductor se detuvo y ayudó a meter su maleta en el maletero. No llevaba demasiadas cosas. Su madre había enviado por paquetería el resto y llegarían la semana siguiente. En ese momento, todo lo que cargaba consigo era algo de ropa, zapatos, una laptop y su cámara con sus múltiples accesorios.

Se encargaría de comprar algo de comida después, así como los artículos de limpieza personal. Era una suerte que sus padres siempre estuvieran ocupados cuando pequeño y él hubiera aprendido a cocinar y a limpiar correctamente. Eso y la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de su hermana menor le habían dado todas las herramientas necesarias para poder vivir por su cuenta, aunque estuviera aterrado de hacerlo.

El viaje en taxi fue a vuelta de rueda. New York era una ciudad infestada de gente que quería moverse en todas direcciones todo el tiempo. Las colas en los semáforos eran larguísimas y los peatones que cruzaban las calles eran tantos que Eiji se sintió mareado de sólo mirarlos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó el taxista amablemente y Eiji sólo pudo asentir, temeroso de su pésima pronunciación del inglés.

El taxi le dejó a las afueras del campus y deseándole un buen día se marchó de vuelta al mar de automóviles que navegaban en todas direcciones. Eiji ya había imaginado que sería así. New York siempre lucía viva, fuese la hora que fuese. La gente paseaba entre sus calles como si se tratara de su patio trasero y los automóviles la atravesaban entre las luces de los edificios y los semáforos.

New York, siempre ruidosa entre las bocinas de los coches, los gritos de las peleas y las risas de los juegos. No era muy diferente a Tokio donde Eiji estudiaba, pero aún no se sentía como estar en _casa_.

Con maleta en mano, Eiji se adentró al campus.

Todo era exactamente igual a las fotografías de los folletos que le habían llegado a su correo electrónico. Enormes edificios señoriales construidos bajo el régimen del renacimiento italiano, grandes zonas de áreas verdes con frondosos árboles y zonas recreativas para los jóvenes universitarios. Toda la universidad estaba repleta de chicos como él que charlaban en voz demasiado alta y se reían como si jamás lo hubieran hecho. Algunos le miraban al pasar. No importaba que la globalización estuviera en pleno auge, parecía que los asiáticos todavía eran como una especie extraña digna de admirar.

Abrumado por la atención, el muchacho apresuró el paso en dirección a los dormitorios. Con el móvil mano, siguió la ruta del mapa del campus hasta que finalmente dio con el edificio. Mientras se acercaba, mentalmente repetía lo que le diría a la prefecta encargada de la repartición de las habitaciones. Sólo esperaba que al salir de su boca, las palabras sonaran exactamente igual a como sonaban dentro de su cabeza.

Fue un alivio para Eiji encontrar a tantos estudiantes de intercambio en el lobby, desde latinos hasta orientales. Todos llevaban consigo sus maletas y algunos papeles en mano. Algunos, como él, lucían realmente nerviosos. Se mecían de un lado a otro y mantenían la mirada en el suelo casi como si quisieran desaparecer. Otros, en cambio, miraban las pantallas de sus móviles sin lucir más que aburridos. Estar en tierras lejanas podía ser realmente difícil.

Eiji se acercó a la recepción donde una mujer robusta de cabellos rojos y pecas le sonrió. Sobre su escritorio tenía un montón de papeles y carpetas clasificadas con separadores de colores chillones. Llevaba una camiseta con el logo de la universidad y un pequeño gafete que decía «Sandra Johnson».

—Buenas tardes —dijo y se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Dios, su inglés era terrible.

A Sandra no pareció importarle porque le sonrió.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sandra y soy la encargada de los dormitorios. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

—Okumura Eiji —le respondió no muy seguro de si decir su apellido primero era correcto.

Sandra le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de tomar el montón de carpetas de la letra «O» y comenzar a revisarlos uno a uno. La mujer repetía en voz bajita y chillona «Okumura, Okumura» una y otra y otra vez y Eiji, cada vez más seguro de que se había equivocado, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su carpeta fue encontrada casi al final.

—Bienvenido a la Universidad de Columbia, Eiji. —Era ciertamente extraño que alguien que no fuera de su familia lo llamara por su nombre de pila pero Eiji no se quejó en absoluto, simplemente siguió escuchando con atención—. Veo que has enviado todos tus documentos en tiempo y forma. Por eso amo a los japoneses, siempre son tan ordenados. En fin, no parece haber ningún problema en tu archivo, las materias que has solicitado para este semestre fueron aprobadas, aquí tienes la copia de tu tira de materias. Ahora, por favor, necesito que llenes este formulario para poder asignarte una habitación.

Eiji tomó el formulario con gesto abrumado. La mujer hablaba demasiado rápido y con demasiado entusiasmo y aunque había entendido casi todo lo que le había dicho, también era verdad que le había costado algunos segundos de más comprenderlo. Ella lo miró rellenar la hoja de solicitud de dormitorio con una enorme sonrisa de dientes algo chuecos que hizo que el pobre japonés se sintiera demasiado nervioso, al punto de casi poner su nombre y apellido donde claramente sólo le pedían el nombre.

—Aquí tiene —dijo tímidamente cuando terminó. Tendiendo la hoja de papel amarilla hacia Sandra.

—Muy bien, Eiji, tu habitación es la número dieciocho, edificio cuatro. Tal como lo has indicado, se te ha asignado un cuarto con compañero. El chico se registró hace un par de horas así que seguramente lo conocerás pronto. Recuerda que para cualquier duda puedes encontrarme en el módulo de información, en este mismo edificio. Las clases comienzan el día lunes, así que asegúrate de identificar todas tus aulas para evitar retrasos. Te deseo una buena estancia.

Eiji le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia y se apartó del mostrador con la llave de su habitación en la mano. Ninguno de los presentes le miró demasiado pero él necesitaba encontrar a otro japonés con quien congeniar un poco. No lo encontró por supuesto, así que se marchó.

De camino a su dormitorio, Eiji se encontró con la Facultad de Arte. El edificio era prácticamente nuevo en comparación con el de las otras facultades pero no rompía para nada con la armonía del resto del campus. No había muchos estudiantes frente a él, pero el pelinegro supuso que se debía a que aún no habían comenzado las clases y sin pensarlo más, siguió con su camino.

Su dormitorio se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio. El elevador estaba en mantenimiento así que Eiji tuvo que subir por las escaleras con sus pesados accesorios de fotografía y su pesada maleta con ropa. Sudoroso y sin aliento, llegó a su piso, realmente aliviado de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera verlo en ese miserable estado. Desde que había dejado de hacer salto en garrocha había perdido demasiada condición física.

Eiji tocó la puerta de su propio dormitorio. Si su compañero ya se había registrado era probable que estuviera dentro y él no quería simplemente irrumpir. Sin embargo, después de llamar al menos tres veces y no recibir respuesta, el japonés introdujo la llave y le dio vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Le recibió una habitación de aspecto minimalista perfecta para dos personas. Tenía un par de armarios, un par de escritorios y un par de camas que lucían bastante cómodas. Sobre la cama de la derecha había una maleta a medio desempacar, así que el japonés llevó sus cosas a la cama de la izquierda, junto a la ventana. La habitación era acogedora, pero un poco calurosa, sus paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y el piso era de madera.

Era bastante impersonal, pero Eiji creía que podía arreglar eso.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, el pelinegro comenzó a desempacar. Colocó su ropa dentro del armario, así como sus zapatos. Organizó su escritorio y su material de fotografía. Colgó en la pared un tablero de corcho donde puso algunas de sus fotografías favoritas y cuando estaba por terminar, la puerta se abrió suavemente.

—Oh, lo siento, no sabía que ya habías llegado. Mi nombre es Yut-Lung Lee, tu compañero de habitación.

Eiji miró al chico con mucha atención, estaba parado de pie junto a su cama con una carismática y suave sonrisa en sus labios. Su piel era muy blanca, su cabello demasiado oscuro al igual que sus ojos rasgados. Su complexión era delgada, más que la de él incluso y vestía con ropas que Eiji pensaba eran demasiado costosas, pero sin duda, lo más llamativo de ese nuevo personaje era que parecía extremadamente joven. Demasiado joven para ser un universitario.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Eiji, Eiji Okumura —respondió extendiendo su mano hacia su nuevo compañero. Yut-Lung la tomó de inmediato, su tacto frío y suave como el terciopelo.

—¿Japonés?

Eiji asintió con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón, el aura de Lee era tranquila y le daba la confianza suficiente para no actuar introvertidamente.

—Sí, la universidad me asignó una beca por un año para estudiar aquí. Tú vienes de China, ¿verdad? Hablas muy bien el inglés.

Yut-Lung soltó una retacada risita que cubrió con una de sus manos.

—No vengo de China —aclaró—. Soy descendiente de chinos pero nací aquí, en New York. Aunque mi sangre sigue siendo completamente china.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, hablé por hablar —respondió apenado.

—Si quieres sobrevivir en esta ciudad debes aprender a dejar de pedir disculpas por todo, _japanese boy_.

—¿Eh?

—Nada en absoluto. ¿Y qué has venido a estudiar?

—Fotografía —respondió.

—Debes ser bueno, entonces.

—En absoluto —Eiji sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza. No creía que fuera buena idea crear altas expectativas sobre su trabajo mediocre—. ¿Tú qué estudias? —intentó cambiar de tema.

—Danza —Yut-Lung respondió con simpleza y se dirigió hacia su propio lado de la habitación para terminar de desempacar.

—Luces bastante joven.

—Tengo diecisiete. Estoy aquí como parte de un programa, no soy un universitario.

Eiji lo miró caminar en silencio. Sus movimientos eran delicados e insonoros. Era como el viento moviéndose dentro de una habitación y aunque era hipnotizante, Eiji se obligó a sí mismo a volver a sus propias actividades. Ya tendría tiempo para conocer un poco más a su nuevo compañero de habitación.

Cuando finalmente todas sus cosas estuvieron en orden, el atardecer ya tocaba la tierra con sus colores cálidos y brillantes. El japonés se dejó caer sobre su cama, dispuesto a memorizar su nuevo horario y las aulas a las que debía presentarse respectivamente. Estaba especialmente entusiasmado por la clase de Fotografía de Paisaje, era una buena excusa para evitar quedarse encerrado en su habitación. No así la clase de Retrato. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno para retratar personas y además, allí no conocía a nadie a quién pedirle que posara para él.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Lee repentinamente. Con lo silencioso que era, Eiji casi había olvidado que estaba en la misma habitación, leyendo sobre su cama.

El japonés miró a dónde el más joven le señalaba. Hablaba de una caja de cartón sobre su escritorio que contenía una cámara Polaroid que su hermana le había regalado antes de marcharse de Japón.

—Es una cámara instantánea.

—Nunca he tenido una, ¿puedo mirarla?

Eiji le sonrió amigablemente y se puso de pie para llevársela hasta su cama. Yut-Lung tomó la caja y la abrió. Sostuvo la cámara en una de sus delgadas y pálidas manos y la giró en todas direcciones, analizándola. Miró el empaque y luego encendió la cámara, Eiji se mantuvo de pie junto a él. Lucía como un niño demasiado fascinado por algo realmente insignificante y no se atrevió a interrumpirle.

Repentinamente, Lee apuntó la cámara en su dirección y disparó.

El flash golpeó directamente contra el rostro de Eiji quién abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El mecanismo de la cámara hizo un ruidito, pero de ella no salió ninguna fotografía y Yut-Lung hizo un puchero infantil.

—¿Y la fotografía? —preguntó como un pequeño y mimado príncipe.

Eiji soltó una carcajada. Cada vez tenía más idea del tipo de vida que el chico llevaba.

—No tiene rollo. Lo venden aparte.

—Vaya tontería.

El chino le devolvió la cámara y Eiji la tomó aun sonriendo. Llevó su mirada hasta el pequeño reloj despertador en su cómoda, eran las siete y media de la noche.

—Ya que eres de por aquí, ¿sabes dónde puedo comprarlo? Estoy seguro de que se puede conseguir en cualquier tienda de fotografía.

Lee, que ya había vuelto a su lectura, levantó la mirada y sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce y amplia que le hizo lucir aún más joven.

—Conozco un buen lugar. Y además muy económico, según he escuchado. ¿Me das tu número de móvil? Te mandaré la ubicación.

Eiji asintió y le dio su contacto. Inmediatamente después, le llegó un mensaje con la ubicación de la tienda. Le venía bastante bien saber de lugares económicos donde conseguir material. Él, a diferencia de muchos estudiantes de fotografía, no podía costearse los accesorios más nuevos, ni modernos. Su familia era de clase media y él ya no tenía su empleo de medio tiempo, así que entre menos dinero gastara, mucho mejor.

El japonés tomo su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió de su habitación dispuesto a conseguir el rollo. Eran las ocho de la noche y aunque en New York nadie dormía nunca, estaba seguro de que en las calles habría menos gente que durante la tarde. O eso esperaba.

Hizo parada a un taxi en la avenida principal y le dio la dirección. El conductor le miró por el retrovisor pero no le dijo nada. Por un momento, Eiji se sintió como en aquellas películas de acción Hollywoodenses en las que el protagonista guardaba un gran secreto y el taxista sospechaba. O donde el taxista era el protagonista encubierto y llevaba a su enemigo hacia su final. Eiji se vio sonreír en el reflejo de la ventanilla del automóvil.

De regreso a su habitación compraría algunas frituras y vería _Taxi Driver._ Tal vez Yut-Lung quisiera unirse a él, aunque no lucía como el tipo de chico que disfrutara de esos filmes.

Una vez en su destino, Eiji descendió del automóvil y pagó la tarifa al chofer. El hombre le dirigió una última mirada que hizo que el japonés se paralizara en su lugar. Ahora que miraba mejor, no parecía estar en una zona demasiado segura. Los edificios eran viejos, llenos de callejones y sus paredes estaban cubiertas de grafiti. A lo lejos, podía escuchar el sonido de algunas sirenas y entre las sombras parecían observarlo algunas figuras que él no podía identificar.

El viento sopló fuertemente y obligó a Eiji a colocarse la chaqueta. Con el móvil en la mano, comenzó a caminar hasta el punto marcado en el mapa. Estaba nervioso y algo asustado. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, las farolas estaban demasiado lejos una de otra como para alumbrar correctamente y los extraños letreros de neón no eran de mucha ayuda.

—¿Qué se te perdió, niño bonito? —preguntó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas que hizo que el japonés se tensara.

Eiji no se detuvo y siguió con su camino, pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que Yut-Lung se había equivocado en la dirección. No había manera de que hubiera una tienda de artículos de fotografía entre todos esos bares de mala muerte.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? —repitió la misma voz—. Te hice una pregunta.

El pelinegro sujetó con fuerza el móvil y apresuró aún más el paso. Miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha, en busca de una calle que tuviera salida y cuando la encontró dobló en la esquina y echó a correr. Rápidamente buscó el número de Lee entre sus contactos y sin dejar de correr lo marcó. El timbre sonó repetidas veces pero su compañero de habitación no contestó. Eiji intentó un par de veces más, adentrándose más en esa jungla de edificios. Calles cada vez más oscuras, personajes cada vez más extraños vagando por ellas.

Repentinamente, Eiji sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo que le hizo soltar el móvil. El ruido seco del metal contra el pavimento fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de que una voz desconocida le hablara al oído.

—No te había visto, ¿eres nuevo? —le preguntó.

Eiji no tenía idea de que estaba hablando. El hombre detrás de él apestaba a alcohol y se restregaba contra él de forma vulgar y sucia. Acariciaba sus caderas bruscamente y jadeaba contra su oído en un intento por hablar.

— _Por favor, déjame ir_ —suplicó en japonés. Estaba aterrado.

—¿Extranjero? Golzine sí que tiene lo mejor de lo mejor. Vamos a divertirnos mucho. Tengo para pagar toda la noche, incluso te compraré algo de cenar, ¿qué dices?

El estómago de Eiji se revolvió amenazando con expulsar todo lo que había dentro de él. Entendía perfectamente por donde iba el asunto y la idea de ser abusado sexualmente era horripilante. Lo estaban confundiendo con uno de los chicos de algún padrote de la zona, eso era seguro, pero Eiji no podía encontrar su propia voz para explicar que era un malentendido y el hombre probablemente tampoco le entendería dado su estado.

El cálido y nauseabundo aliento del hombre a su espalda chocó repentinamente contra su cuello. Eiji se estremeció cuando sintió su lengua húmeda y luego sus dientes. La primera lágrima de impotencia rodó por su mejilla. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero el miedo lo tenía completamente paralizado y sólo pudo reaccionar cuando las manos del hombre desconocido tocaron su abdomen y descendieron para ir más allá.

Incapaz de soportarlo un segundo más, Eiji logró zafarse de su agarre, dio la vuelta y pateó al hombre en los genitales. El desconocido llevó rápidamente una mano hasta la zona y la cubrió con un aullido de dolor. Eiji intentó escapar, pero el hombre reaccionó rápidamente y le sujetó de la chaqueta, haciéndole tropezar y eventualmente caer.

El sonido sordo de su cuerpo al chocar contra el suelo retumbó dentro de los oídos de Eiji, pero más que el dolor físico, estaba aterrado de ser sometido en ese lugar. Pero el hombre ya no tenía intención alguna de tener relaciones sexuales con él. No por el momento al menos. Eiji recibió un fuerte golpe en la nariz que le hizo sangrar. El golpe fue tan fuerte que por un momento, el pelinegro no pudo ni recordar su nombre.

Por suerte pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para cubrirse del segundo y del tercer golpe dirigido a su rostro. El hombre estaba furioso por lo que Eiji le había hecho y no estaría satisfecho hasta acabar con él.

—¿Quién diablos crees que eres? Maldito mocoso de mierda —decía mientras seguía golpeándolo—. Esa no es la manera de tratar a tus clientes, sucia zorra.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro del chico, nublándole la vista. Sus piernas iban en todas direcciones tratando de quitarse al desconocido de encima pero todo era inútil. El hombre pesaba lo doble que él y lo aplastaba contra el suelo sacándole el aire. Eiji estaba convencido de que moriría allí, pero entonces, los golpes se detuvieron y el peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció.

Aferrándose a su instinto de supervivencia, Eiji se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana para usarla como apoyo y ponerse de pie. A su espalda escuchó a su atacante gemir de dolor pero a él no pudo importarle menos.

—Oh, Martin, ¿nunca aprendes, cierto? A Dino no le va a hacer gracia escuchar que te has metido con otro de nuestros _clientes_. ¿Conoces las políticas no es así?

Con pocas fuerzas, Eiji intentó estabilizarse. En medio de la oscuridad y de sus lágrimas, pudo distinguir dos figuras, la de su atacante en el suelo y la de alguien más pateándole en el estómago, lo que explicaba los gemidos de Martin, como le habían llamado al pervertido aquel.

—Quiero que te largues ahora y que de preferencia no vuelvas —dijo el salvador de Eiji. Su voz era grave y peligrosa—. Cerdo asqueroso.

Martin se puso de pie rápidamente, como si no hubieran estado golpeándolo durante los últimos minutos y a tropezones salió del callejón donde había arrinconado a Eiji. El hombre se alejó gimoteando y maldiciendo con volver a pesar de las advertencias.

El alivio que Eiji experimentó momentáneamente se desvaneció cuando el otro sujeto se acercó a él de entre las sombras. El japonés llevó instintivamente sus brazos hasta su rostro y lo cubrió como un cachorrito que quiere protegerse a sí mismo. Le dolían y pronto estarían completamente amoratados pero estaba seguro de que aún podrían protegerlo.

—Hey, no tienes por qué reaccionar así. Te he salvado, ¿no? Déjame ver tu cara.

Eiji sintió el cálido tacto de una mano gentil sobre su brazo. No estaba seguro de querer bajar la guardia pero la voz tan amable que ese extraño había usado para hablarle hizo que los latidos de su corazón recobraran su ritmo normal.

Así que el pelinegro se descubrió el rostro y levantó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca. Eran de un verde esmeralda precioso que brillaba incluso en esa oscuridad tan abrumante. Eran unos ojos grandes y suaves y Eiji los sintió grabarse en su memoria como fuego. Eran tan hermosos que lo dejaron sin aliento, tan bellos que su corazón dio tres vuelcos y una agradable sensación se asentó en su estómago.

—Tu nariz está sangrando —dijo el joven frente a él. ¿O era un ángel?—. No te muevas, quiero saber si está rota.

Por segunda vez en esa noche, Eiji se encontró incapaz de encontrar su voz, pero por una razón completamente diferente. La belleza del chico frente a él no se comparaba con nada que conociera. Sus cabellos eran como la luna y su piel blanca como la nieve. Vestía una camiseta blanca que mostraba descaradamente su pecho y una chaqueta de cuero que lo hacía ver demasiado provocativo. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unos desgastados jeans con agujeros en las rodillas y demasiado ajustados. Era joven, tal vez tendría diecinueve. Eiji no podía decirlo con seguridad.

El pelinegro salió del trance de su belleza cuando el rubio tocó su nariz y el dolor punzante de la zona se extendió por todo su rostro. Eiji soltó un quejido de dolor que pareció ser muy divertido para el desconocido porque soltó una carcajada.

—Me alegra que al menos alguien esté disfrutando de la situación —dijo Eiji, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por la facilidad con la que había bromeado. Minutos atrás había estado completamente aterrado, pero la presencia del chico frente a él lo había cambiado todo.

—Lo siento, niño. Pero pareciera que nunca te han golpeado en la nariz.

—Número uno —aclaró Eiji—, no soy un niño. Tengo veinte. Número dos, _nunca_ me habían golpeado en la nariz.

—No eres de por aquí.

—Soy japonés.

—Eso es obvio, _onii-chan_. Creo que tu nariz no está rota. Hiciste un gran trabajo cubriendo tu rostro.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí?

—En absoluto. ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando aquí? ¿Un poco de diversión?

—Una tienda de accesorios fotográficos.

—¿Es una broma?

—Me gustaría decir que sí.

—Todo lo que vas a encontrar en esta zona son bares y prostíbulos.

Eiji miró de nuevo al muchacho. Eso explicaba su vestimenta, probablemente. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Le daba vergüenza sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó incapaz de seguir un minuto más sin saberlo.

El rubio le miró, como analizándolo. Eiji sintió por un momento que había hecho la pregunta equivocada. Tal vez él no quería comprometerse a darle su nombre.

—Puedes llamarme Ash.

—Soy Eiji.

—Bueno, Eiji —dijo Ash limpiando la sangre de su rostro. El corazón de Eiji latió con fuerza. Su tacto era gentil—. No vuelvas por aquí si no quieres problemas —el rubio hablaba con un tono bajo y tranquilizador—, Downtown puede ser muy peligroso. Hay todo tipo de gente aquí. Gente con quién no quieres involucrarte. Martin es de los menos peligrosos. Pareces un buen chico, sería malo si algo te ocurriera.

—Tú no luces peligroso —dijo Eiji y Ash sonrió.

—¿Eso crees?

El japonés no respondió. Había algo detrás de la sonrisa del rubio que decía demasiadas cosas que él no comprendía.

Cuando Ash terminó de limpiar su rostro, Eiji se puso de pie. Había recobrado algo de fuerza y estaba listo para volver a la seguridad del campus de Columbia. Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio. El japonés no cuestionó ni por un instante a donde se dirigían y se dejó guiar por Ash entre calles oscuras y desoladas hasta que finalmente dieron con la avenida principal.

—Puedes tomar un taxi desde aquí. Y... —Ash metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta y garabateó algo en un papel que luego entregó a Eiji—. Aquí vas a encontrar una gran cantidad de tiendas de fotografía. Si no entiendes muy bien el croquis googlea la dirección que escribí aquí.

Eiji recibió el trocito de papel y lo miró con cuidado. Los trazos y la caligrafía de Ash eran impecables.

Sin decir nada más, el rubio hizo parada a un taxi.

—Que tengas una buena noche, _onii-chan_ —dijo.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó el pelinegro—. Es muy tarde y podría ser peligroso si tú...

Ash soltó una carcajada, interrumpiéndolo.

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme solo —le respondió con un carismático gesto que le dijo a Eiji que sí, podía cuidarse solo. El rubio se acercó a él y lo empujó suavemente hacia el asiento trasero del taxi para después depositar un suave beso en su mejilla—. Además, aún no he cumplido con la cuota de esta noche —dijo antes guiñarle un ojo, cerrar la puerta y le darle un billete de veinte dólares al taxista—. El chico sabe la dirección.

Fue lo último que Eiji le escuchó decir antes de que el taxi arrancara. Sin poder decir nada más, el pelinegro vio la figura de Ash alejarse hasta volverse un puntito casi irreconocible. Sus palabras retumbando dentro de sus oídos. Esos ojos verdes grabándose en sus propias pupilas.

Necesitaba encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Necesitaba ver a Ash una vez más.


	2. Capítulo dos

Eiji enfocó su cámara directamente al rostro de la modelo. Las luces del estudio golpeaban su cara y resaltaban sus pómulos altos y sus ojos avellana. Su esbelta figura modelaba con gracia un vestido floreado de primavera y su cabeza portaba un sombrero de paja. Su cabello rubio caía en ondas por sus hombros y bajaba hasta su espalda como una cascada de hilos de oro.

Era hermosa. Pero Eiji no podía captar esa belleza.

Decenas de disparos se escucharon por toda la sala. La única cámara que no se disparó fue la de Eiji quien se quedó estático con el ojo en la mirilla y el dedo en el disparador. La modelo cambió de pose por cuarta vez en esa tarde y una vez más, Eiji fue el único incapaz de obtener una buena fotografía.

Cuando la sesión terminó cada estudiante se encargó de recoger su equipo. El pelinegro desmontó su cámara del tripié y lo plegó antes de guardarlo en su maleta. Se aseguró de que todos sus lentes estuvieran en su lugar y enseguida se apresuró a ayudar con las luces. Tenía la esperanza de poder escabullirse antes de que el profesor lo llamara y él tuviera que explicarle que no había podido tomar una sola fotografía para su clase. Otra vez.

Por supuesto, Eiji no tenía tanta suerte.

—Okumura, quiero hablar contigo un segundo.

Con un suspiro, el japonés terminó de desconectar las luces y guardarlas en el almacén y esperó pacientemente a que todos los demás se marcharan para acercarse a la oficina del profesor que se encontraba junto al estudio.

Eiji golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo el hombre y el pelinegro se adentró a la sala. Una oficina bien iluminada y repleta de accesorios de fotografía mal acomodados en un estante. Parecía algo desordenada pero no estaba mal.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? —preguntó Eiji de pie frente al escritorio de madera.

—No he visto tus avances de la clase y el primer trimestre está por terminar. Todos tus compañeros han venido a revisión menos tú. Sabes que es importante.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se sentía avergonzado, realmente avergonzado, pero no sentía que alguna de sus excusas fueran mínimamente válidas.

—¿Me dejarías ver qué es lo que tienes hasta ahora?

El gesto del profesor era suave y tranquilo. No se sentía para nada como un regaño y aun así Eiji tardó algunos segundos en decidir si dejarle ver su trabajo era buena idea.

Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería dejarle ver el problema.

Eiji descolgó la cámara de su cuello y extrajo la memoria interna antes de dejarla sobre el escritorio. El profesor la tomó y la insertó en su computador encendido. Automáticamente la carpeta con las fotografías del japonés se abrió en Camera Raw y una a una desfiló en el monitor. Eiji no había limpiado la memoria, por lo que además de sus fotografías de la clase de retrato, estaban las de las clases de fotografía de alimentos y paisajismo.

El profesor las miró todas por igual con gesto de concentración.

Avergonzado de su propio trabajo, el muchacho fue incapaz de mirar al hombre detrás del escritorio, por lo que llevó la mirada a la pared repleta de fotografías a la espalda de su profesor. Eran muchas y muy variadas y Eiji reconoció de inmediato lo artísticas que eran. Los juegos de luces y sombras, el uso preciso del diafragma y la velocidad de disparo; el uso de los filtros y de los juegos de lentes con efectos diferentes. Todo en esas fotografías denotaba el profesionalismo empleado para tomarlas, pero sobre todo la pasión.

—Voy a ser sincero, Eiji —la voz del hombre interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Tienes la técnica, pero parece que no sabes a dónde apuntar el lente. Tus fotografías de paisaje son hermosas, no entiendo porque no puedes hacer lo mismo en esta clase. ¿Te incomoda la modelo? Pareces ser un chico que se avergüenza fácilmente. —Eiji no tenía idea de que decir. Afirmar el argumento del profesor sería una mentira y a él no le gustaba mentir. Tal vez lo mejor sería guardar silencio—. Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no intentas con un modelo masculino? ¿tal vez un amigo? —sugirió—. Si encuentras a alguien con quien te sientas en confianza es probable que todo fluya mucho mejor. Las fotos de tu familia son bastante bonitas, ¿la chica de las fotos es tu hermana? —Eiji asintió y el hombre suspiró—. En fin, quiero ver un avance de tu trabajo la siguiente semana o no tendré más opción que bajarte la calificación final. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor.

—De acuerdo, Eiji. Puedes retirarte. Haz tu tarea correctamente.

El japonés asintió y dio media vuelta. Era la primera vez que le llamaban a la oficina de algún profesor por tener un desempeño académico mediocre. Él no era de los que dejaban todo al final, a él le gustaba entregar todo con anticipación, consiente de las correcciones que seguramente tendría que hacer. La fotografía, después de todo, era algo que se aprendía por medio de prueba y error. Saber disparar una cámara no lo era todo.

Más desanimado que de costumbre, Eiji se dirigió a su dormitorio. Estaba completamente seguro de que al final no lograría acreditar la materia y regresaría a Japón con la vergüenza de saber que le había fallado a sus padres —que con mucho esfuerzo habían juntado dinero para su estadía en Estados Unidos— y a Ibe, el único profesor que confiaba en él sin importar sus inseguridades. La sola idea le hacía sentir náuseas. Necesitaba encontrar una solución rápidamente.

El pelinegro introdujo su llave dentro de la cerradura y la giró para abrir la puerta. Dentro, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Yut-Lung no se encontraba allí. No era extraño, Eiji podía contar con los dedos los pocos encuentros que había tenido con el chico en los tres meses que llevaban siendo roomies. Aparentemente, su beca en la facultad de danza le exigía demasiado tiempo y dedicación. Las pocas veces que el japonés se encontró con él lucía cansado, completamente exhausto. No habían intercambiado demasiadas palabras tampoco. Lee se disculpó por haberse equivocado en la dirección de la tienda de artículos fotográficos el primer día y además de eso no hubo mucho más.

Eiji dejó con mucho cuidado su equipo fotográfico junto a su escritorio y luego se dejó caer en la comodidad de su cama. No tenía la más mínima idea sobre lo que haría para poder acreditar la clase de retrato. No había nadie a quién pudiera pedirle que posara para él. Yut-Lung era bonito y con lo narcisista que era seguro aceptaría sin problemas, pero su apretada agenda no se lo permitiría y Eiji tampoco tenía la seguridad para preguntarle. Además de él, no hablaba demasiado con el resto de sus compañeros y que alguien aceptara ser su modelo tampoco era garantía de que sus fotografías salieran bien.

La idea de dar de baja la materia y cursarla en Japón era tentadora pero eso era como darse por vencido y Eiji estaba cansado de huir de todo lo que significaba problemas para él.

Como el salto con garrocha.

Decidiendo que sentir lástima por si mismo era una tontería —y dispuesto a evadir la clase de retrato un poco más— el japonés se levantó y caminó hasta su escritorio para retocar algunas de las fotografías que entregaría la semana siguiente. Un buen retoque fotográfico podía ser la diferencia entre una foto buena y una excelente fotografía.

Y entonces la vio.

Su cámara Polaroid aún se encontraba sobre su escritorio, junto a una pequeña caja que contenía un rollo nuevo para ella. Eiji lo había comprado durante una de sus excursiones en la clase de paisaje. No había tenido la oportunidad de usarlo por lo que no lo había abierto y Yut parecía haber perdido el interés en la cámara porque el tema no fue mencionado de nuevo.

El pelinegro sujetó el rollo de la Polaroid entre sus manos. Leyó las instrucciones de uso y las advertencias y miró cada detalle de la caja hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba pensando en el rollo o en la cámara que no había tenido oportunidad de estrenar, sino en cierto par de ojos esmeralda que durante noches enteras le habían arrebatado el sueño.

Los ojos de Ash.

Eiji suspiró y rápidamente cubrió su boca con su mano sintiéndose avergonzado. No había querido suspirar, de la misma manera en que no había querido pensar en Ash cuyo nombre sonaba tan fascinante para él que, cada que venía a su mente, la necesidad de decirlo en voz alta era más arrolladora. No lo haría, por supuesto. Eiji tenía la sensación de que si lo hiciera, sería su perdición.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos sobre chaquetas de cuero y cabellos rubios no se detuvieron dentro de su cabeza. Pero lo que Eiji sentía por Ash no era deseo, sino fascinación. Ash le fascinaba demasiado. Era como una obra de arte que Eiji no hubiera querido dejar de mirar nunca; a la que hubiera querido inmortalizar.

El japonés parpadeó un par de veces. Repentinamente cayó en cuenta de que, si lo deseaba, realmente podía hacerlo, podría inmortalizarlo. Sólo bastaría con superar el temor de que la sesión saliera terriblemente mal e hiciera a un lado la vergüenza de humillarse así frente a Ash. Qué tuviera que buscarlo en un barrio terriblemente peligroso era algo secundario, aunque cargar con su cámara réflex por ese lugar tampoco le hacía tanta gracia.

«Sólo estás poniendo excusas para no tener que tomar fotografías, Eiji», le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Sonaba como él pero bastante más estricto. «Estás aterrado de quedar como un completo inútil».

El japonés frunció el ceño y dejó la caja con el rollo de la cámara de donde lo había tomado. No escucharía a esa ridícula voz. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en sus tareas pendientes, ya después se ocuparía de la clase de retrato y buscaría a alguien que quisiera posar para él, alguien menos imposible que cierto chico de ojos verdes. Eiji no se lo preguntaría, seguro que se reiría de él y estaba cansado de hacer el ridículo.

O al menos ese era el plan.

Retocó todas sus fotografías, tomó el almuerzo y armó su book fotográfico con la esperanza de sacarse la tonta idea de buscar a un chico con el que había hablado una sola vez y pedirle que fuera su modelo, pero nada dio resultado. Su cabeza trabajaba rápidamente en la iluminación y el encuadre de las diferentes fotografías. En las poses, los filtros, la abertura del diafragma y el tiempo de obturación. Todas esas cosas en las que debería de poder pensar siempre que sacaba una foto pero que parecían bloquearse cuando se trataba de un retrato, con el rostro de Ash como excepción.

Entonces, Eiji tomó una decisión.

Eran las siete con cuatro minutos cuando el japonés bajó del taxi que lo dejó en dowtown. Pagó al taxista la tarifa e intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar sus miradas suspicaces cuando le pidió que le bajara en la zona de bares y prostíbulos. Tal vez el hombre se estaba preguntando si sería mayor de edad. Eiji tendía a lucir mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Sabía que estaba siendo juzgado pero de nada serviría dar explicaciones, él no estaba allí por alcohol o sexo y estaba seguro de que no le creería.

El sol aún se ocultaba por el horizonte pintando las paredes llenas de grafiti de colores cálidos. Al japonés le hubiera gustado ir mucho más temprano pero su único encuentro con Ash había sido al anochecer y además de eso no tenía muchas más pistas sobre cómo encontrarlo.

El pelinegro afianzó con fuerza su mochila. No llevaba más de lo necesario; su cámara con un lente largo, un tripie y una luz blanca plegable que esperaba fuera suficiente. Sabía que estaba arriesgándose demasiado a ser robado pero esperaba que su apariencia sosa le ayudará a pasar desapercibido, al menos en ese aspecto.

Eiji se adentró en la jungla de concreto con la mayor seguridad que pudo. Sentía sus piernas algo temblorosas pero se encargó de disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas. Con el sol aún tocando la tierra, no habían demasiados individuos extraños por las calles y eso de cierta forma era un alivio, uno que el chico sabía que se desvanecería con el sol.

El plan era bastante sencillo; volver a donde había sido rescatado por Ash y preguntar por él en los alrededores. Sin embargo, temía que su encuentro hubiera sido una simple coincidencia y el rubio no viviera siquiera cerca. El problema, Eiji se dio cuenta rápidamente, era que no sabía el camino que había recorrido durante el pánico de ser perseguido por un desconocido y de un momento a otro, cuando el sol ya había terminado de ocultarse, se encontró perdido entre aquellas paredes de ladrillo desgastado, tan similares una de otra.

Se sentía como Harry Potter en el Cáliz de Fuego durante la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos. Pero sin una varita.

—¿Estás perdido? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Eiji se sobresaltó y dió la media vuelta lo más rápido posible, dispuesto a defenderse... o a entregar todos sus objetos de valor.

—No lo estoy —respondió, pero su voz temblaba terriblemente.

—Mentiroso —dijo con burla el hombre frente a él. Un chico bastante más alto cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por unos lentes de sol pese a ser de noche. Su cabello estaba rapado a los costados y teñido de púrpura—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

El tipo era intimidante, pero parecía dispuesto a dialogar civilizadamente por lo que Eiji le respondió.

—Estoy buscando a alguien. Un chico llamado Ash. Alto, cabello rubio y ojos color...

—Sé de quién hablas —interrumpió y se acercó un par de pasos. El japonés se obligó a no retroceder—. Lo que no sé es que asuntos tienes con él.

—Soy fotógrafo —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—¿Fotografías? ¿de verdad eso es todo?

¿Lo era? Bueno, Eiji no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Tenía la esperanza de poder sacar unas buenas fotos de Ash y no reprobar una de sus clases pero... ¿de verdad eso era todo?

No, no lo era.

El pelinegro realmente deseaba volver a encontrarse con ese misterioso chico de ojos esmeralda. Lo deseaba desde que se subió a ese taxi y lo vio volverse pequeño por la lejanía, sólo que no había tenido el valor de buscarlo hasta que tuvo una excusa.

»¿Te sonrojaste? Oh, no. Déjame adivinar. Eres otro de esos chicos vírgenes que tuvieron su primera vez con él y ahora creen que están enamorados. —El rubor de Eiji se volvió más intenso y muy a pesar de sus deseos de negar tal locura, la oportunidad no le fue dada—. Déjame decirte algo, niño. Ash ya tiene suficiente con sus propios problemas como para que tú vengas y...

—¡Sólo quiero sacar unas fotografías!

—No serías el único.

El estómago del pelinegro se revolvió repentinamente. La forma en que aquel chico lo había dicho le había hecho sentir enfermo. Detrás de esas palabras había una historia demasiado larga que Eiji no conocía y no sabía si quería conocer.

—Es suficiente, Shorter —advirtió una tercera voz—. Hombre, ¿es que nunca sabes cuándo cerrar la boca?

Eiji dirigió su mirada al origen de esa voz. Ash apareció entre las sombras vistiendo un una chaqueta de jeans, unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta blanca con agujeros como parte del diseño. Su cabello rebelde iba en todas direcciones y su mirada, aunque aparentemente tranquila, destellaba peligrosamente en medio de la oscuridad.

—Este chico estaba buscándote, ¿lo conoces?

Ash no respondió su pregunta, en su lugar miró a Eiji y dijo:

—Te dije que volver era peligroso.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Como cada que estaba frente al rubio, Eiji hablaba con seguridad y de manera fluida, como si se conocieran de toda una vida.

Shorter soltó una carcajada.

—¿Tú, un favor, al Lince de New York?

Eiji se sintió avergonzado inmediatamente. El rubor se instaló una vez más en sus mejillas y en sus orejas. Sabía lo absurdo que era que alguien como él quisiera pedirle un favor a alguien como Ash, pero por un segundo había mantenido la esperanza. Sin embargo, la humillación era algo que no soportaría jamás y juntando todo el valor que tenía, frunció el ceño y miró al tal Shorter lo más fieramente posible.

Esta vez fue Ash el que se echó a reír.

—Vamos, conejito, no tienes que enojarte por algo así. Shorter es un buen tipo —le dijo—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Hablaremos sobre esos asuntos que tienes conmigo en privado.

Ash le guiñó un ojo y el corazón de Eiji se aceleró. Sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia a su belleza.

El rubio dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Shorter le llamó, claramente con la intención de detenerle, pero su amigo no le escuchó y siguió avanzando.

Por un momento, Eiji se quedó de pie en su lugar, viendo al chico de cabellos púrpuras refunfuñar y maldecir, preguntándose cuál era exactamente la relación de esos dos. Era obvio para el japonés que Shorter se preocupaba por el ojiverde, pero lo que no entendía muy bien era porqué. ¿Eran amigos? ¿o tal vez era algo más?

Finalmente, el pelinegro fue tras Ash ignorando las miradas feroces de Shorter. Eiji no quería dejarse intimidar pero la verdad es que el hombre tenía un aspecto bastante aterrador y si se había enfrentado a él fue porque sabía, de alguna manera, que Ash no dejaría que le hiciera daño.

—Vamos por aquí, será difícil que alguien nos vea —le dijo el rubio adentrándose en un estrecho callejón por el que Eiji no estaba seguro si podría pasar con todo y su mochila.

—¿En serio? ¿Por el callejón más oscuro y tenebroso?

—No seas llorón, _onii-chan_. Si estás conmigo no va a pasarte nada.

—Tengo curiosidad —dijo Eiji intentando abrirse paso entre las estrechas paredes de ladrillo—. ¿Por qué me llamas onii-chan todo el tiempo?

—Porque eres mayor que yo y eres japonés.

—Eso es racista.

—Todo es racista.

—Lo que tú digas, bro.

Ash soltó una pequeña risita y antes de llegar al final del callejón dio vuelta a la derecha. Caminaron un poco más, siempre evitando las calles principales y manteniéndose alejados de todas las personas. A veces, el rubio se detenía en seco y les hacía retroceder y adentrarse en otra calle cuando se topaban de frente con cualquier persona. Eiji no tenía idea de porqué se escondían de esa forma, quizás Ash no quería ser descubierto. Se sentía como en esas películas de Rambo donde el protagonista se estaba infiltrando en la base enemiga y hasta cierto punto era divertido, hasta que Eiji cayó en cuenta de que, en realidad, estaban en un barrio peligroso y encontrarse con la persona equivocada podía significar problemas, al menos para él.

Finalmente llegaron a un complejo de apartamentos que, de alguna manera, no lucían tan en ruinas como los demás. Eiji siguió a Ash y ambos rodearon una parte del edificio hasta que dieron con las escaleras de emergencia y subieron por ellas hasta detenerse en el tercer piso. Todas las ventanas del edificio estaban cubiertas por pesadas cortinas, pero Eiji podía escuchar perfectamente bien los sucios sonidos de sexo proveniente de cada uno de los pisos. Gemidos, gritos, jadeos y el golpe de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared.

Ash abrió la ventana y se adentró en la habitación. Eiji lo miró desde afuera.

—¿No vienes? —le preguntó con un tono que le retaba y una sonrisa molesta. Eiji sabía lo que quería decir realmente: «¿Vienes o estás asustado?»

Sin decir nada, el japonés se adentró en la oscuridad de la habitación. Durante un momento, Eiji no pudo ver más que la silueta de una cama de gran tamaño iluminada apenas por la luz del exterior que entraba por la ventana a su espalda. Sin embargo, cuando Eiji dio un paso más, Ash aprovechó para cerrar a ventana y la cortina, dejándolos completamente en penumbras.

El pelinegro había estado a punto de preguntar que ocurría cuando un húmedo y cálido aliento golpeó contra su oreja.

—Entonces, onii-chan. ¿Por qué has regresado?

Eiji se paralizó cuando un par de manos se posaron en su pecho y comenzaron a acariciarlo suavemente. Su cuerpo se tensó y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas vertiginosas. Se sentía mareado y de repente sus pulmones habían dejado de almacenar aire. Era tan vergonzoso. Nadie nunca lo había tocado de esa forma tan íntima, tan seductora. Y Eiji estaba tan nervioso, como el jodido virgen que era.

Ash tenía que detenerse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Eiji con voz temblorosa.

—¿No es a lo que has venido? ¿no regresaste por mí? —la voz del chico de ojos esmeralda era dulce como el caramelo y tan profunda como el océano.

La piel de Eiji se erizó.

»Lo sabía. Te gusto, ¿no es así? —insistió.

Las manos del rubio subieron por su cuello y lo acariciaron. Eiji podía sentir su presencia en su espalda, su cuerpo pegado al suyo y cubriéndolo por completo gracias a la diferencia de estaturas. Eiji no era ingenuo, sabía lo que Ash estaba buscando y él sabía que no era lo correcto. Había sospechado que el rubio era ese tipo de chico, las señales habían estado en todas partes pero el japonés se había resistido a la idea de que alguien como Ash, cuya alma buena podía reflejarse en sus hermosos ojos verdes, en realidad se ganara la vida prostituyéndose. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba consciente de la verdad, Eiji no se sentía decepcionado, ni asqueado. Ash aún le gustaba.

El pelinegro tomó una bocanada de aire antes de sujetar las manos de Ash suavemente y detenerlo. El rubio no insistió con sus toques pero era obvio que estaba desconcertado. De repente, la idea de que Ash estuviera acostumbrado a que todo lo que desearan de él fuera su cuerpo hizo que el corazón de Eiji se estrujara. Él sabía que Ash era mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo de ensueño, él lo había visto en sus ojos. Él lo había sentido.

—¿Qué sucede, Eiji? ¿Eres del tipo vergonzoso? —le preguntó intentando burlarse de él. Pero el japonés notó en su voz un poco de inseguridad.

—No he venido por esto —le respondió amablemente, dando media vuelta para encararlo. Eiji no podía ver el rostro de Ash en medio de la oscuridad y esto, de alguna manera, también le dio el valor para seguir hablando—. Creo que eres muy atractivo. —«Tanto que no he dejado de pensar en ti», añadió mentalmente—. Me daba un poco de vergüenza pedírtelo, pero quiero tomarte algunas fotografías... tus ojos... tus ojos son muy bonitos y yo pensé qué- que... ¿estoy tartamudeando?

—Lo estás.

—Lo siento.

—¿Quieres decir que no estás aquí por sexo?

—No, en absoluto —respondió Eiji con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, agradeciendo nuevamente la oscuridad.

—... Sólo quieres tomar unas fotografías...

—Te pagaré por tu tiempo, por supuesto.

—Eres un chico muy extraño, Eiji.

—¿Eh?

El pelinegro sintió el cuerpo del rubio alejarse y luego escuchó sus pasos. Repentinamente, una pequeña lámpara iluminó tenuemente la habitación. Eiji pudo apreciar que, además de la cama, la cómoda, una cajonera, una alfombra y la puerta que él suponía era el baño, no había nada más. Una habitación única y exclusivamente diseñada para recibir visitas conyugales... o algo similar.

Ash se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—¿Debería quitarme la ropa? —le preguntó.

—¡¿Eh!? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Eiji expresó con vergüenza.

—¿No son esa clase de fotografías?

—No, no lo son —respondió con un suspiro—. Estaba pensando en una serie urbana o algo similar. Tienes un aire rebelde que me gusta mucho y tengo en mente unas cuantas tomas que podríamos hacer aquí mismo, si no te molesta. ¿Alguna vez has modelado?

La mirada de Ash se oscureció ante de desviarla por un breve instante que Eiji fue capaz de notar.

—No —le respondió.

—No es muy difícil —mencionó, evitando con todas sus fuerzas los temas delicados, aunque por dentro se moría por preguntar y aliviar cualquier dolor que estuviera atormentando a esa alma—. Yo puedo guiarte.

—Debí suponer que eras fotógrafo desde nuestro primer encuentro. ¿Qué dijiste que buscabas por aquí? ¿Una tienda?

—Soy un simple estudiante, por favor, no esperes demasiado.

—Todo lo que te pido es que me hagas lucir genial —Ash dijo en un intento por bromear, luego hizo una breve pausa antes de volver a hablar—. Escucha, Eiji... sobre lo que pasó hace un momento...

—Hey, no le des más vueltas, fue sólo un malentendido.

Eiji sabía que Ash estaba apenado, tanto o más que él. No valía la pena seguir recordando algo que no tenía importancia, aunque el tacto de Ash sobre su cuerpo aún le picara la piel.

—Debiste sentirte realmente incómodo.

—Más bien sorprendido. Nadie... yo no... bueno, eso no importa.

—¿Eres virgen onii-chan? —le preguntó con burla.

—Me agradabas más cuando lucías avergonzado.

—¿Puedes decirlo en japonés?

—Eres imposible. —Eiji se descolgó la mochila del hombro y la abrió para sacar su cámara y su tipié—. Tal vez esto tarde un poco. Para la fotografía se necesita mucha paciencia.

—¿Puedes decirlo en japonés? —insistió el americano como si no hubiera escuchado una sola palabra de Eiji.

— _Sólo abre la jodida cortina y la jodida ventana y siéntate en el jodido quicio._

—Wow, no he entendido una mierda. Dilo otra vez.

Eiji pensó que esa iba a ser una larga noche, pero de alguna manera, verlo actuar como un niño era mil veces mejor que verlo ponerse la máscara de chico de alquiler.

—Sólo siéntate en la ventana, _Ash._

Las letras de su nombre rodaron una a una por su lengua sin que él hubiera querido. Se había resistido tanto a decirlo en voz alta y ahora que lo había hecho le había sabido tan dulce que su cabeza dio vueltas.

Había tenido razón en resistirse desde un principio, porque ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta se sentía como si no pudiera dejar de decirlo. Como si no pudiera volver atrás.

 _Ash._


	3. Capítulo tres

—Ash. A, s, h. Ash. _Ashuu._ A-sh. A...

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Eiji se sobresaltó dejando caer de su mano el móvil que aterrizó con sonido sordo sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación. Yut acababa de entrar enfundado en un conjunto deportivo de licra demasiado ajustado y su largo cabello negro sujetado en una coleta alta. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus mejillas estaban encendidas. El japonés no lo había visto en días, aunque en ocasiones su sueño era lo suficientemente ligero como para despertarse cuando lo escuchaba entrar muy tarde por las noches.

—Sólo estaba aprendiendo palabras nuevas —mintió con mucha dificultad—. Quiero mejorar mi inglés.

Lee le miró por un instante antes de acercarse a su cama y dejarse caer bocabajo sin cuidado sobre ella, deshaciendo las mantas y las sábanas. El colchón se hundió casi imperceptiblemente bajo el peso de su esbelto cuerpo. Desde ese ángulo, Eiji podía ver su nuca y parte de su espalda por la forma en que la tela de su camiseta se había levantado.

Había algunas marcas rojas y unos cuantos rasguños.

Eiji frunció el ceño y apretó la boca. Su relación con Yut-Lung no era muy estrecha pero le daba rabia el sólo pensar que alguien se estuviera metiendo con él. El chico era, después de todo, un adolescente. Apenas tenía diecisiete años y que un universitario estuviese intimidándolo de esa forma era injusto.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —preguntó lo más casualmente posible.

—Agotadoras, como siempre —respondió con la voz ahogada por las almohadas.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo en la facultad y ni siquiera estas matriculado aún.

—Bueno, tengo que mantener esa beca de alguna manera.

El japonés hizo una mueca pensativa. Era obvio que si algo malo estaba ocurriendo, Yut no se lo diría. Eran compañeros de habitación y tal vez cualquiera pensaría que eso sería suficiente para volverlos cercanos, pero la verdad era muy diferente. Yut-Lung Lee era un gran misterio para él. Todo lo que Eiji sabía del muchacho era que su ascendencia era china y que su familia era adinerada. No sabía nada sobre sus padres o sus hermanos. No sabía donde vivía ni donde estudiaba la escuela secundaria. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su comida favorita o si tenía algún pasatiempo. ¡Ni siquiera lo había visto bailar! Aun así se sentía con la obligación de asegurar su integridad física. Eiji siempre había sido así.

—¿Qué tal tus maestros? ¿Tus compañeros? —siguió intentando.

Lee levantó el rostro de la almohada y le miró directamente. Eiji, asustado de haber sido pillado, rápidamente dirigió sus ojos al suelo donde había dejado abandonado el móvil y lo levantó con una lentitud que no era normal, con la mirada de Yut sobre él.

—Bastante bien. Esta Universidad tiene a los mejores profesores de danza del país y mis compañeros son muy buenos. Me da un poco de vergüenza exhibir mi pobre baile frente a ellos.

—Pero ellos... ¿te tratan bien? —el chino parpadeó un par de veces y Eiji se sonrojó por haber sido tan poco discreto.

Pero Lee, en lugar de enojarse, sonrió dulcemente. Tan dulcemente que fue _extraño_.

—Oh, sí. Me tratan muy bien. —Hubo algo en esa forma de decirlo que hizo que el rubor de japonés se intensificara. No tenía idea de si Yut estaba jugando con él o de verdad se refería a lo que Eiji creía que se refería—. ¿Conoces al profesor Smith? Es el rector de la Facultad de Danza. Él es especialmente bueno conmigo. Dime, Eiji, ¿a ti te están tratado _bien_?

Yut-Lung rodó sobre su cama para quedar sobre su costado, con la cabeza recargada en su brazo. Eiji lo vio llevar su mano libre hasta una marca especialmente roja y grande sobre su cuello y acariciarla.

—Todos, han sido muy amables, gracias por preocuparte —le respondió torpemente.

El japonés desbloqueó la pantalla de su móvil esperando encontrar alguna especie de distracción que le hiciera sentirse menos avergonzado, pero todo empeoró cuando lo primero que apareció en la pantalla fue el álbum donde tenía guardada la sesión fotográfica del chico al que apodaban Ash Lynx. Sus profundos ojos verdes le veían a través de la pantalla y le robaban el alma. Era lo último que Eiji necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Te sientes bien? Luces un poco rojo. Tal vez tengas fiebre.

—Por favor, deja de burlarte de mí —respondió bloqueando de nuevo el móvil.

Eiji se puso de pie y tomó la chaqueta que había dejado colgada en el respaldo de su silla de escritorio. Se aseguró de tener la cartera en el bolsillo al igual que las llaves, tomó el móvil y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —Yut le preguntó.

—A ver a un profesor —Eiji vio pintarse una sonrisa en el rostro del menor—. No esa clase de visita —aclaró.

—Por supuesto. No te sientas con la obligación de volver esta noche, _Eiji._

El japonés salió de la habitación con toda la intención de poner distancia entre él y su compañero de habitación. La verdad era que el profesor le había dicho que podía recoger su calificación hasta el lunes pero comenzaba a sentirse realmente avergonzado y necesitaba un poco de aire.

En Japón nadie iba proclamándose homosexual así porque sí, mucho menos gritando a los cuatro vientos sus aventuras con los profesores; las aventuras de un menor de edad con un profesor universitario. Tal vez se debía a las diferencias culturales pero Eiji se había sentido realmente incómodo. Lee era tres años menor que él y parecía tener mucha más experiencia. Era de esperarse, o eso suponía, Yut-Lung era realmente hermoso, el japonés suponía que debía tener muchos pretendientes masculinos por su apariencia tan femenina. Además parecía ser un chico inteligente y con mucha clase.

Eiji nunca se había puesto a pensar mucho sobre el amor... o el sexo. Su familia era muy reservada y él nunca había sentido verdadera curiosidad. Recordaba que, durante la secundaria, las anécdotas sobre las 'primeras veces' eran muy comunes pero él jamás las encontró demasiado divertidas y conforme fue creciendo el tema fue quedando atrás.

Hasta que conoció a Ash Lynx.

El chico se sentía atraído por él como nunca se había sentido atraído por algo. Le gustaban sus ojos más de lo que podía expresar en palabras y su sonrisa era tan bonita que le derretía el corazón con tan sólo asomarse un poco en los bordes de sus labios. Desde la primera vez que le vio, sintió una conexión que no había sentido con nadie más y nada tuvo que ver su provocativa forma de vestir. Tal vez había sido esa mirada salvaje llena de secretos, o tal vez habían sido sus bromas sin sentido, pero por primera vez en su vida, Eiji se percibió realmente conectado con otro ser humano.

Era como amor a primera vista.

Lo que el japonés sentía por el rubio era algo a lo que no se le podía dar nombre. Todo lo que deseaba era poder hablar un poco con él, de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho durante la sesión fotográfica. Verlo reír genuinamente, porque si de algo se había percatado, era de las múltiples máscaras que Ash solía usar. No quería nada más. Y sabía que no obtendría nada más. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran unilaterales, que Lynx jamás sentiría el mínimo de curiosidad por un chico tan común como él y tampoco necesitaba que fuera así. Eiji sentía en lo profundo de su corazón que debía permanecer a su lado y como él no era un chico interesado, lo haría sin esperar nada a cambio.

Si pudiera.

Durante la sesión de fotos, ambos habían pasado un buen rato. Ash, había descubierto el japonés, era un chico hablador. Le gustaba hablar mucho y de muchas cosas. Durante toda la sesión no había dejado de hacer preguntas sobre el equipo de Eiji y cuando este le respondía, le pedía que lo dijera en japonés. El pelinegro descubrió también que gustaba de molestarlo y que a él mismo le gustaba hacerlo de vuelta. Ambos habían pasado un buen momento, tanto que cuando el amanecer llegó, ninguno se sentía exhausto. Eiji se marchó aquella noche prometiéndole que le enviaría una copia de todas las fotografías que había tomado pero al final había olvidado pedirle su contacto, así que no sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que le vería y una semana había pasado ya.

El pelinegro se detuvo frente a la oficina de su profesor y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Cuando obtuvo el permiso para entrar la abrió y se adentró a la sala.

—Eiji, que bueno que has venido, justo he terminado de ver tus fotografías. Sabía que podías hacerlo mucho mejor. Esa serie fue excelente, parece que has encontrado una musa. ¿Un amigo tuyo?

El japonés sonrió con vergüenza, en parte por los cumplidos hacia su trabajo y en parte por el tema de la 'musa'. Aunque no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, en cuanto Eiji vio a Ash supo que debía fotografiarlo.

—No en realidad, es un chico que conocí por casualidad en la ciudad y fue muy amable en ayudarme.

—Bueno, me alegra que te sientas cómodo fotografiándolo, pero te aconsejo no acostumbrarte. Algún día tendrás que retratar más gente.

—Lo sé, profesor.

—Por ahora te has salvado, Okumura —le dijo con un falso tono de advertencia—. Pero quiero que sigas trabajando de esta forma. Ahora que sé cual es tu potencial tengo que exprimirte para que cuando vuelvas a Japón todos puedan notar la diferencia.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda, señor —el pelinegro respondió con el pecho lleno de orgullo.

—Así se habla. Por favor comienza a organizar tu siguiente serie lo antes posible. Estas fotografías fueron algo... sombrías. ¿Por qué no intentas retrato al aire libre? Sé que eres bueno para el paisajismo.

—Lo intentaré.

—De acuerdo, te veré en clase el lunes, entonces.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

Ambos se despidieron con una sonrisa y Eiji salió de la oficina realmente contento. Lo habían halagado por un trabajo que había disfrutado mucho hacer y no había mayor satisfacción que esa. Debía volver a su habitación y contarle a su hermana y a sus padres, pero antes, iría al barrio chino por algo de buena comida para celebrar y para tomar algunas fotografías rápidas.

Se sentía con ánimos de pasear un poco y de comenzar a organizar su siguiente serie. Tal vez tomaría en cuenta la recomendación del profesor y acomodaría todo para tomar las fotos en chinatown. Era uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de la ciudad y además, a los occidentales les encantaba. Tal vez sus fotos no serían tan populares en Japón pero seguro que allí, en Estados Unidos, serían muy bien recibidas. Sólo faltaba buscar un nuevo modelo... ¿no?

Como era temprano, bastó con que el chico caminara hasta la parada del bus y tomara la ruta tres. Había bastante gente en las calles, probablemente porque era sábado en la noche. La ciudad se iluminaba con las luces de los apartamentos y los locales comerciales. Por todas partes se podían ver anuncios coloridos en pantallas gigantescas y semáforos que cambiaban constantemente de color. New York no era tan diferente a Tokio después de todo.

Cuando el bus finalmente llegó a la parada de _Chinatown_ , Eiji descendió por la parte de atrás. La fresca brisa de otoño le golpeó en el rostro y él ajustó su chaqueta alrededor de su cuerpo temblando sólo un poco, esperando que la caminata fuera suficiente para hacerlo entrar en calor.

Chinatown era incluso más bonita que en las fotografías. No era de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad pero era precisamente esa atmósfera callejera en la que recidía todo su encanto. Las luces de color rojo y sus calles repletas de anuncios completamente en chino. Los restaurantes con dragones como emblemas y sus lámparas de papel colgadas de un edificio a otro. Incluso las fachadas de sus construcciones eran como en los barrios bajos de Shanghái, donde Eiji había estado una sola vez en su vida como asistente de fotografía con el profesor Ibe. Sin embargo, a pesar de la arquitectura, aún se sentía como New York.

Eiji caminó sobre la acera con paso ligero. No tenía prisa en absoluto por lo que se detuvo a mirar cada aparador con el que se encontró. Habían tiendas de recuerdos y restaurantes en su mayoría y aunque la población en general era de asiáticos, también se podían ver americanos y afroamericanos deambulando por la calle.

El joven pensó que hubiera sido bonito poder conocer esa parte de la ciudad con _alguien_.

Con ayuda de su móvil, Eiji tomó algunas fotografías rápidas de sus puntos de interés. Aunque eran fotografías de prueba, se esforzó especialmente en los ángulos y en el manejo de la luz para que cuando tuviese que volver con su cámara profesional, todo fuese más rápido. Incluso se animó a retratar a algunas personas que amablemente posaron para él. Las fotografías no resultaron tan buenas como las de Ash pero en ellas se podía apreciar una gran mejora.

Tal vez el japonés se animaría a subir algunas a _Instagram_.

Las horas continuaron pasando y cuanto más tarde se hacia, menos gente transitaba. El pelinegro se había entretenido tanto tomando fotografías que olvidó completamente que había ido en busca de algo para cenar en primer lugar y casi era hora de volver. Eiji recordó entonces haber visto un restaurante especialmente llamativo muy cerca de la entrada al barrio. Tal vez pediría algo para llevar, si es que a esa hora aún sobraba algo del buffet.

—Oh, lo siento.

Eiji fue empujado hacia un lado y tropezó sin caer, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio. El chico con el que había chocado volvió a disculparse y el japonés hizo lo mismo antes de enderezarse. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien cuando de pronto lo vio.

Justo detrás del extraño que casi lo había derribado, Ash Lynx cruzaba la calle y no estaba solo. El rubio iba del brazo con un hombre alto y de piel morena cuyo cabello oscuro y alborotado se confundía con la noche. El ojiverde sonreía amablemente. Era una sonrisa brillante de dientes blancos que no se reflejaba en absoluto en sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Eiji tembló y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por si solas. El chico a su espalda le preguntó si todo estaba bien pero el japonés no podía perder más tiempo, Ash y su acompañante ya se habían adentrado en una calle a la izquierda y no quería perderlos de vista.

No tenía idea de que era lo que buscaba siguiendo al rubio en medio del barrio chino, él jamás había sido así de impulsivo, pero Ash Lynx siempre le hacía actuar de esa manera tan irresponsable.

Una vuelta a la derecha y otra más. Eiji seguía desesperadamente los rastros de ese cabello dorado resplandeciendo por las farolas oxidadas. Su respiración era agitada pero sus piernas no podían ir más rápido. Deseaba alcanzarlo, realmente deseaba alcanzarlo y hablar con él, decirle cualquier cosa. Apartarlo de ese extraño.

Eiji dio vuelta en una esquina. Luces de neón le cegaron y sus piernas se detuvieron. Rodillas temblorosas y corazón a mil por hora.

Se encontraba en una zona llena de moteles baratos y vulgares.

—¡Ash! —gritó entonces, sin pensar.

Su voz retumbó por toda la calle, llamando la atención de cada uno de los transeúntes. Y así transcurrieron largos segundos que para él fueron toda una vida. El aire había abandonado sus pulmones y todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido de su sangre bombeando por todo su cuerpo y burbujeando en sus oídos.

Eiji sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que mantenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, igual que sus puños. Sin embargo, ese toque fue suficiente para que todas sus terminales nerviosas se relajaran, se derritieran.

—¿Siempre eres así de escandaloso? —le preguntó con voz amable y dulce como el caramelo.

—Sólo cuando se trata de ti —respondió, incapaz de mentir.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Eiji?

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Esa era una gran pregunta. Eiji no lo sabía. En cuanto había visto a Ash su corazón se había agitado y luego se había turbado al verlo del brazo de ese desconocido. Sus pies habían corrido detrás de él como si hubiera estado pidiendo ayuda y desesperado había buscado salvarlo. ¿De qué? No lo tenía muy claro. Eiji sólo sabía que debía detenerlo.

—Sólo quería saludar.

Ash le miró y por un momento, el japonés pensó que no le había creído en absoluto. ¿Quién lo hubiera hecho? Su voz temblaba y sus ojos jamás se habían encontrado con las esmeraldas de Ash. Sin embargo, el rubio sonrió y le dijo:

—Hola, _onii-chan_.

—Hola —respondió Eiji con tanta vergüenza que sentía todo el cuerpo arder.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, antes de que Ash volviera a hablar.

—Tengo que irme, Eiji.

—¿Con tú amigo? —preguntó aún sabiendo lo patético que sonaba. Él _sabía_ que el hombre, que aguardaba pacientemente bajo una farola y con un cigarrillo en su mano, no era un amigo.

El rubio no respondió de inmediato.

—Sí, con él.

—¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

El corazón de Eiji pesaba como el plomo. En su cabeza buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para alargar la conversación y no dejarlo marchar. Una excusa para no dejarlo a merced de ese desconocido.

«¿Con qué derecho puedes decir eso, Eiji? En realidad no sabes mucho más de Ash que ese hombre».

Esa molesta voz daba vueltas en su cabeza. Mortificándolo. Se trataba de él mismo, de su conciencia.

—De verdad tengo que irme —le respondió.

—Lo entiendo —mintió. Eiji no entendía nada. «¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No te das cuenta de que podrías tener algo mejor?»

—No veremos después, onii-chan.

«¿Cuándo?» Quiso preguntar pero no tuvo el valor, él sabía que probablemente la respuesta sería «nunca».

Ash dio media vuelta y sólo entonces Eiji fue capaz de clavar su mirada en su espalda. Lucía tan natural entre aquellas calles que el corazón del japonés se detuvo y dolió como el infierno. El pelinegro vio a aquel ángel alejarse con las alas rotas hasta la farola donde su acompañante aún le esperaba. Lo vio lucir esa sonrisa falsa y decidió que no podía simplemente dejarlo ir.

No podía dejarlo ir sin decir nada.

—¡Ash! —volvió a llamarle. Esta vez con la mirada bien puesta sobre el rubio. Nada de ojos cerrados, ni temblores.

El ojiverde dio media vuelta aún tomado del brazo del desconocido de piel morena. Fue la primera vez que Eiji le vio lucir desconcertado.

—¡Reúnete conmigo el próximo sábado en el Jardín Botánico de Brooklyn! ¡Te invitaré algo de comer!

Por un instante la mirada de Ash se oscureció y Eiji creyó que sería rechazado. No hubiera sido extraño en absoluto, el japonés no era, después de todo, alguien que se considerara muy interesante o inteligente. Sin embargo, después de un momento el rubio respondió:

—¡Al medio día en la entrada principal, onii-chan! ¡No me hagas esperar!

—¡No lo haré!

Ash le dedicó una última sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

Eiji lo vio desaparecer dentro de uno de los edificios de la zona. Una pequeña gota de lluvia cayó sobre su nariz, como adivinando los sentimientos del pelinegro.

Fue doloroso ver a un ángel como Ash caminar por voluntad propia hacia su propia perdición pero en ese momento no hubo nada que Eiji hubiera podido hacer, así que se forzó a mantenerse en su lugar y esperar.

De nuevo a esperar. Aun a pesar de la lluvia.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

El montículo de prendas sobre la cama crecía cada vez más. Una a una, pantalones, chaquetas y camisas, fueron arrojadas descuidadamente y descartadas sin piedad. Ash no entendía porqué le estaba tomando tanto jodido tiempo encontrar algo que ponerse. Tenía mucha ropa pero parecía que ninguna prenda era apropiada.

O tal vez no era la ropa.

El ojiverde se dejó caer frente a su armario, dejando que la alfombra amortiguara un poco su caída. En menos de tres horas tenía una reunión con el chico japonés y aún no estaba seguro de que asistir fuera buena idea. El rubio no sabía que había estado pensando cuando aceptó salir con él en primer lugar; si papá Dino se llegara a enterar, Eiji Okumura sería hombre muerto, por más que le jurara que sólo eran amigos.

El americano se puso de pie dispuesto a regresar todo al armario. No iría, definitivamente no lo haría y que Eiji lo disculpara, pero lo mejor era mantenerse lejos. Por su seguridad, por la de ambos. Ash no tenía idea de si tendría la oportunidad de disculparse después o si el pelinegro estaría tan enojado por haberlo plantado que simplemente no volvería a buscarlo jamás...

Con un suspiro, Aslan miró el montículo de ropa acumulado sobre su cama. No tenía ganas de poner todo nuevamente en su lugar así que tal vez simplemente la dejaría en el suelo cuando llegara la hora de dormir. Por el momento, lo único que deseaba era sacarse ciertos ojos negros y rasgados de la cabeza.

Desde su primer encuentro con el japonés, Ash supo que todo lo que traería serían problemas. El tipo era mayor que él y aun así no era capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. Lloraba fácilmente y se ponía nervioso con cualquier cosa. Era un pésimo mentiroso y a juzgar por su mirada y su sonrisa, no había tenido que lidiar ni con la octava parte de las dificultades a las que Ash se había tenido que enfrentar desde pequeño.

Eran de mundos tan diferentes y aun así Aslan sentía que lo entendía mejor que a nadie en el mundo. Era como si el chico pudiera ver a través de su alma y el rubio se sentía muy expuesto, temeroso de que viera toda la porquería de la que estaba hecho y lo odiara. Ash sabía que era absurdo, ilógico y casi idiota creer que eso era posible, que Eiji tuviera tal habilidad, pero eso no impedía que, de alguna manera, esos ojos negros como la noche derribaran todas sus barreras.

Recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro con el ojinegro; su llanto tan ligero como la brisa de primavera había sido apenas audible, pero cuando Ash lo escuchó, toda su piel se erizó y fue suficiente para hacerlo abandonar a uno de sus clientes más importantes. Lo encontró siendo sometido por Martin, un tipo repugnante al que el ojiverde había deseado moler a golpes en varias ocasiones por su pésimo comportamiento. Usaba su propio peso pasa someter al japonés que imploraba en su idioma natal tal vez sin darse cuenta, y cuando Ash vio la primera lágrima escurrir por entre sus dedos que protegían su rostro de los golpes, algo dentro de él hizo erupción.

«Tengo que protegerlo». Había dicho una voz dentro de su cabeza y así lo hizo. No tomó mucho tiempo ponerlo a salvo. Martin estaba ebrio y en ese estado no era rival para Ash quien fue entrenado para defenderse a puño limpio por uno de los mejores.

Sin embargo, aun cuando el peligro ya había pasado, el pelinegro seguía protegiéndose el rostro con los antebrazos y se pegaba a la pared temblando como un conejito. Su ropa estaba completamente desarreglada y su cabello tan alborotado que, en otras circunstancias, Ash se hubiera reído.

Pero entonces Eiji se descubrió el rostro y el mundo de Ash cambió completamente.

Ojos rasgados y tan oscuros como la misma noche. Piel pálida pero enrojecida por el llanto y una expresión tan pura que, por un momento, Aslan no se sintió tan sucio. No era el chico más guapo que hubiera visto, eso seguro. De hecho, lucía tan aburrido y normal que el rubio aún no podía explicarse que fue eso que lo atrajo hacia él como un imán. Pero allí estaba y sólo esa mirada ingenua fue suficiente para saber que sería su perdición.

Eiji no lo miró con la lujuria a la que estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, sus ojos resplandecieron tanto al chocar con los suyos que se sintió avergonzado. El chico era tan franco y transparente con sus emociones que Ash casi pudo ver el «me gustas» tatuado en su frente y eso le conmovió a niveles que ni siquiera creía posibles. Era un «me gustas» completamente diferente, tan puro y blanco que no pudo más que tocar su nariz y asegurarse de que no estuviera rota. Aún con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, suciedad y sangre Eiji era... ¿cautivante? Algo en su presencia le traía una paz tan grande que no quería alejarse de él.

Sin embargo, así como empezó ese casual encuentro, terminó y Ash creyó que jamás volvería a verlo. Eiji había llegado a Downtown por accidente y dudaba que después de esa mala experiencia volviera, pero se equivocó y luego cometió uno de los peores errores de su vida al creer que el japonés era como el resto y sólo había vuelto por sexo fácil. ¿Quién habría imaginado que todo lo que deseaba era sacarle algunas fotografías?

La sesión había sido verdaderamente divertida. Ash jamás había hablado tanto en su vida como esa noche y es que el aura de Eiji era tan placentera que entrar en confianza era fácil. Tenía que admitirlo, se había dejado llevar y había reído, platicado, bromeado y posado para unas fotografías de un aficionado bastante talentoso. Y fueron en esas breves horas al amanecer en que su conexión con Eiji se hizo más fuerte. _Más real._

Tal vez el amor a primera vista si existiera. ¿O era un asunto de almas gemelas?

Ash no lo entendía. Todo lo que sabía era que Eiji no lo había juzgado ni por un segundo. Ni cuando lo vio vestir esa chaqueta de cuero y esa camiseta demasiado transparente. Tampoco cuando lo llevó a su habitación 'especial' creyendo que todo lo que necesitaría para deshacerse de él sería una buena follada. Ni cuando lo vio del brazo de uno de sus clientes. Todo lo que pudo ver en el pelinegro fue la sincera expresión de alguien que quiere ayudar y no sabe cómo. Su impotencia y el desazón. No había decepción, ni ira o asco y eso, de cierta manera, trajo al rubio un alivio que no sabía que necesitaba. Era como si el japonés le dijera con el alma que todo estaría bien y en ese punto, a Ash no le importaba si estaba tomándose su encuentro con Eiji de manera demasiado poética o melodramática, su alivio era todo lo que necesitaba.

Por esa razón no podía acudir a su encuentro.

Su destino era permanecer solo por la eternidad, a merced de un hombre que le rodeaba de lujos, pero cuyo amor era tan enfermo que no le importaba entregarlo a otros hombres. Un hombre que lo tenía atrapado en una red de prostitución y del que sólo se libraría con la muerte. No había rincón en la tierra donde papá Dino no lo encontrara si decidía huir. Sabía que lo traería de vuelta en su obsesión por poseerlo y ni Eiji, ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

La culpa le comía, sin embargo. En sus retinas tenía tatuada a fuego la expresión de Eiji cuando le mintió en la cara y le dijo que sólo quería saludarlo cuando era obvio que estaba preocupado por él. Tenía grabada en la mente su sonrisa amplia y sus ojos brillantes cuando aceptó ir a Brooklyn con él. El chico era tan jodidamente honesto con sus propios sentimientos que Ash sentía un poco de envidia.

Pero era precisamente para proteger esa honestidad y esa pureza que el rubio no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta y cambiar por un día de alivio la vida de un inocente extranjero que no tenía idea de donde se estaba metiendo.

El destino, después de todo, era una farsa y Ash no asistiría a esa cita.


	5. Capítulo cinco

La lluvia torrencial caía del cielo y empapaba la ciudad con sus gruesas gotas. Nubes oscuras eran agitadas por el viento y la gente en las calles corría en busca de refugio. El sistema meteorológico no había alertado sobre ninguna tormenta durante el fin de semana y sin embargo allí estaba, la naturaleza se abría paso y hacía su voluntad aun en contra de los deseos de los hombres; hombres como Eiji que, en espera de un día soleado y despejado, no había cargado más que una ligera chaqueta que a esas alturas estaba tan empapada como si se hubiera duchado con ella.

Eran las dos y cinco de la tarde. El muchacho había logrado refugiarse bajo la parada del bus después de haber soportado cuarenta minutos frente a la entrada del jardín botánico de Brooklyn y diez minutos bajo la lluvia. Habían pasado dos horas y siete minutos cuando se percató de que, tal vez, Ash lo había dejado plantado.

El corazón del japonés se estrujó y una horrible sensación se instaló en la boca de su estómago. Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hasta la parte baja de su chaqueta empapada y estrujó la tela con nerviosismo mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban su labio inferior insistentemente.

Se sentía un poco patético. Comenzaba a creer que el rubio había logrado ver su desesperación y había aceptado salir con él por pura lástima. No que su reunión fuera una cita o algo similar, todo lo que Eiji quería era acercarse a él y conocerlo un poco más, saber porqué siendo tan hermoso y carismático desperdiciaba su vida vendiéndose a hombres que no entendían lo valioso que era, lo lejos que podría llegar si se lo propusiera. Aquello no sucedería, por supuesto. Ash probablemente lo encontrara molesto, ¿y quién no lo haría? Eiji era sólo un extraño tratando de meterse en su vida sin una razón verdadera además de sentir que era lo correcto.

La lluvia pareció intensificarse. Las gotas que caían eran muchas y muy pequeñas, lo que sólo incrementaba la sensación de diluvio. El camión de la ruta cinco se detuvo en la parada y abrió sus puertas. Eiji miró al conductor, pero no se movió de su asiento y el hombre cincuentón arqueó una ceja con un poco de fastidio. Aparentemente el joven se había convertido en parte de sus problemas laborales.

—¿No subes? —le preguntó con voz cansada. El japonés negó con la cabeza. El chofer suspiró—. Escucha hijo. Este es el último autobús, la ruta se acortó por las inundaciones, deja de lucir patético porque tu novia te dejó y sube de una maldita vez, tu madre no estará muy contenta si pescas un resfriado.

—¡Mi novia no me dejó! —respondió Eiji indignado y con las mejillas encendidas de rojo. ¿Tan patético lucía?

—¿Entonces qué, te dejaron plantado?

Toda la energía que Eiji había reunido para defenderse se desvaneció. Su figura erguida rápidamente se encorvó y sus cejas se fruncieron en un gesto de tristeza. El conductor del bus pareció darse cuenta porque volvió a suspirar y le dijo:

—Vamos, sube ahora.

El japonés asintió poniéndose de pie. Acomodó su chaqueta empapada sobre sus hombros y su mochila también. Sus zapatillas deportivas hicieron un extraño sonido húmedo; estaban encharcadas, pero poco menos podía importarle. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y escurría gotitas transparentes de lo que esperaba fuera agua y no sus patéticas lágrimas. El pecho le dolía más que cuando la primera chica que invitó a salir lo rechazó en frente de todo el colegio y era realmente patético porque esa relación que tenía con Ash, cualquiera que fuera, no era _nada._

Eiji subió el primer escalón del bus y se detuvo junto a la maquina tragamonedas en busca de cambio, pero todo lo que encontró en sus bolsillos fue un par de billetes mojados y el chofer parecía haber agotado toda su paciencia con él, tanto que por un momento el chico creyó que lo bajaría a patadas de su autobús.

—Yo... no tengo cambio —dijo avergonzado y el hombre volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en esos tres minutos que llevaban de conocerse.

El conductor había estado a punto de abrir la boca para seguramente echarlo de allí cuando una voz a espaldas del ojinegro se hizo escuchar por sobre la lluvia.

—¡Eiji! —gritaba—. ¡Espera! ¡Eiji!

El conductor se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su asiento para poder mirar mejor la escena tras el japonés quien rápidamente dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, a punto de caerse torpemente del escalón del autobús.

—¿Ash? —preguntó Eiji incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. El rubio llegaba más de dos horas tarde a su encuentro y aun así no se sentía capaz de mostrarse molesto, de sentirse mínimamente irritado, todo lo que importaba es que Ash estaba allí.

—¡Eiji, lo siento! Lo siento tanto.

El rubio se detuvo frente a la puerta del bus con la ropa empapada y el aliento entrecortado. Era obvio que había corrido hasta allí y el sudor había sido limpiado por la lluvia, no así el rubor de sus mejillas causado por el esfuerzo. Vestía unos jeans azul cielo y una camiseta de manga corta bastante sencilla que, en conjunto, resaltaban demasiado sus zapatillas color rojo. Su gesto era de pura preocupación.

Fue en el instante que en Ash miró a Eiji a los ojos que el sonido de la lluvia se disolvió hasta desaparecer y que el tiempo pareció detenerse para el japonés. Un dramático efecto causado por su propia mente, digno de una película romántica. Pero aunque Ash sí luciera como el protagonista, dudaba que un chico tan ordinario como él pudiera coprotagonizar nada y aun así se dejó cautivar por el momento.

Ash lucía hermoso bajo la lluvia.

—¿Van a subir o no? —el chofer del bus rompió la burbuja.

El ojiverde lucía avergonzado e indeciso, pero Eiji respondió inmediatamente:

—Sí. —Y tomó al rubio del brazo para hacerlo subir.

Había sido pura coincidencia que Ash encontrara en su chaqueta un par de monedas para pagar el pasaje. Ambos depositaron el cambio en la máquina y caminaron hasta el fondo del bus que estaba prácticamente vacío para sentarse en un silencio verdaderamente incómodo. Empapados y completamente sin palabras, ambos chicos se sentaron uno a lado del otro con un millón de palabras que se quedaban atoradas en sus gargantas.

Eiji sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero no tenía idea de qué.

—¿Esa chaqueta no es demasiado ligera? —fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza preguntar y lo primero que soltó sin pensar.

A Ash debió parecerle divertido su comentario porque soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que Eiji frunciera el ceño, confundido.

—Eres tan raro —respondió el rubio con tono divertido—. ¿De verdad es todo lo que vas a decir? Oh, vamos. No hagas pucheros, no seas bebé.

—No lo soy —se defendió el pelinegro pero su tono de voz no había sido demasiado maduro.

Ash lo notó y soltó una carcajada.

—Tu chamarra no es mucho más gruesa que la mía y tampoco parece impermeable.

—En el clima dijeron que sería un día soleado.

—No confíes en todo lo que Google te dice. Es la primera regla de supervivencia.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El paisaje corría rápidamente por las ventanas, cambiando apenas perceptiblemente. Eiji se quedó en su lugar junto al pasillo, deseando que sucediera algo que pudiera romper el silencio que, si bien ya no era tan incómodo, le hacia sentir de nervios. Justo cuando creía que no volvería a ver a Ash este había aparecido con algo que él sólo podía describir como desesperación plasmada en sus ojos. Tal vez había estado asustado de que Eiji se hubiera cansado de esperar. Tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

El bus se detuvo en la siguiente parada y un hombre en ropa deportiva subió y se sentó en la parte delantera. Eiji pensó que era maravillosa la forma en que su cerebro buscaba enfocarse en cualquier cosa menos en el joven sentado a su lado. La forma en que cualquier cosa parecía una buena distracción.

Fue después de un momento que Ash rompió el silencio.

—¿Eiji? —le llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Lo lamento.

Incapaz de mantener su mirada lejos un segundo más, el pelinegro posó sus ojos en su acompañante. El rostro de Ash se encontraba en dirección a la ventana, pero Eiji pudo ver en su reflejo el conflicto que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la mente del rubio. Lucía realmente preocupado. En realidad, realmente atribulado.

—¿Por haber llegado más de dos horas tarde?

El americano no respondió inmediatamente y hubo algo en su expresión que hizo que la piel de Eiji se erizara. De alguna manera el pelinegro intuía que las cosas iban más allá de su impuntualidad, pero su propia cobardía no le dejaba preguntar y fue por esa razón que aguardó pacientemente hasta que el ojiverde finalmente respondiera.

—Sí, lo lamento —dijo, pero a oídos de Eiji no sonó demasiado sincero. Era casi como si se hubiera estado disculpando por otra cosa—. Con esta lluvia es imposible llegar a cualquier parte.

—Lo entiendo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —intentó consolarle a pesar de sus propias inseguridades, de las dudas sobre sus palabras. Lo único importante era que Ash estaba allí, con él. ¿Verdad?

—Puede que te enfermes, estás empapado.

—Tú no luces mucho mejor.

El ambiente poco a poco se volvía más ligero y el japonés agradecía infinitamente que fuese así. No se sentía capaz de seguir soportando la tensión, no cuando sabía que, naturalmente, el aire entre él y Ash siempre era muy ligero.

—Pero yo aún soy lo suficientemente joven como para resistir —el rubio se burló.

—Ja ja muy gracioso. La próxima vez no voy a esperarte más de diez minutos.

—¿La próxima? —preguntó el ojiverde, como si no fuera capaz de creer que Eiji quisiera volver a reunirse con él.

—Claro. La próxima. Y para que lo sepas, pagarás la comida como compensación. Podría haber muerto de neumonía.

—Espero que te guste la mostaza.

—Ugh, claro que no.

—Bueno, será mejor que cambies de opinión, porque conozco un lugar donde venden unos _hotdog_ deliciosos.

—Siempre haces lo que quieres, ¿eh?

—Lo intento —el autobús hizo otra parada—. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—¿A dónde? Bueno... a la universidad, supongo. Ya que no podemos pasar el tiempo al aire libre, ¿qué te parecen unas películas, palomitas y ramen instantáneo?

—¿Los japoneses no lo consideran una ofensa? Al ramen, quiero decir.

—Soy un universitario de clase media, nada que pueda llenar mi estómago con poco dinero es una ofensa.

 _—Touché._

Ambos muchachos se miraron y soltaron a reír casi de inmediato, con la lluvia cubriendo un poco el sonido de sus risas. No hizo falta mucho más para que el ambiente se volviera tranquilo y agradable.

Justo como la vez de la sesión fotográfica, Ash comenzó a hablar y hablar mientras Eiji escuchaba y de vez en cuando aportaba alguna anécdota. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran amigos de toda la vida, principalmente por su forma de mirarse y golpearse cariñosamente en el hombro. Incluso sus charlas fluían tan naturalmente que, cuando llegaron a su parada, estuvieron a punto de perderla.

El conductor abrió las puertas para ellos, pero Eiji no se perdió la forma en que le miró, casi como si _supiera_ que Ash había sido la causa de su estado de humor tan negativo cuando le hizo la parada en el jardín botánico de Brooklyn. El japonés, sin embargo, decidió ignorar sus miradas y bajó del bus sin más.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio por el campus. Aún era de día, pero las nubes estaban tan oscuras que la luz se había reducido considerablemente. Algunas gotitas caían repentinamente del cielo, pero además de eso, parecía que la tormenta ya había pasado por esa zona y aunque no hubiera sido así, Ash y Eiji estaban tan empapados que si hubiera estado lloviendo, no lo hubieran sentido en absoluto.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, saltando entre los charcos que aparecían en su camino. A ninguno parecía molestarle empaparse más y Eiji se encontró divirtiéndose como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Parecía que para Ash era lo mismo, si la brillante sonrisa en su rostro era una señal, así que no se detuvo incluso cuando ambos resbalaron a la entrada del comedor y una de las mujeres de la limpieza los regañó.

Eiji pidió amablemente a la única empleada de la cafetería un par de sopas instantáneas de tamaño grande y un paquete de palomitas de mantequilla que prepararon en el horno de microondas. No pasaron más de quince minutos allí, rápidamente llevaron todo hasta los dormitorios pese a las miradas desconfiadas de los guardias que no hicieron nada para detenerlos como mínimo pedir sus identificaciones como estudiantes de esa universidad.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedo estar aquí? —preguntó el rubio.

—Nunca dije que podías —respondió Eiji quien jamás se había sentido tan rebelde.

Ash sólo sonrió juguetonamente.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la habitación del japonés. Era un alivio que hubieran terminado de arreglar el ascensor porque hubiera sido un desastre intentar subir el ramen caliente por las escaleras sin derramarlo. Eiji hizo malabares con una mano y buscó las llaves dentro de su chaqueta. Ash se ofreció a sostener su ramen por él, pero el pelinegro estaba seguro de que no podría con todo.

Por fin introdujo la llave y la puerta se abrió.

—Déjame adivinar, tu cama es esa junto a la ventana —Ash la señaló con un movimiento de cabeza y Eiji entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz, antes de encender la luz.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Todo está jodidamente ordenado. Los americanos ni siquiera tendemos la cama.

Eiji intentó cubrir su vergüenza con indignación. Sí, tal vez era un poco del tipo maniático del orden y la limpieza, pero sólo un poco. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si comparaba su lado de la habitación con la de Yut, realmente había una diferencia.

—Bueno, si todo estuviera desordenado no podría encontrar nada —se defendió.

—Por supuesto, onii-chan. —Ash dejó las palomitas y el ramen sobre el escritorio y se subió a la cama del pelinegro, desordenándola por completo. Sus ojos miraron por la ventana—. Tienes una buena vista. ¿Te gusta New York?

—Bastante.

—¿Más que Tokio?

—Ambas tienen su encanto. ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?

 _—¿Terminator?_

—Hecho.

Eiji tomó la comida y se la entregó a Ash, luego volvió a su escritorio y tomó el portátil para buscar la película en su extensa biblioteca virtual.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, dio media vuelta dispuesto a acomodarse en el colchón, sólo para encontrarse con una escena completamente maravillosa y cautivante: Ash descansando con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, sus pies descalzos sobre el colchón y su boca llena de fideos. Lucía tan tranquilo que, por un momento, el ojinegro pensó que era imposible que fuera un chico de alquiler. Pero lo era.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó cuando se percató de que le miraba. Su voz sonó ahogada por la comida en su boca.

Ash era un chico común y corriente. Demasiado guapo e inteligente, pero un muchacho al fin y al cabo. Era doloroso para Eiji saber que en realidad su vida era todo menos normal.

—Tal vez quieras tomar una ducha o al menos cambiarte la ropa. Aún estamos empapados y podríamos enfermarnos.

No era eso lo que había querido decir, pero no tenía idea de como abordar el tema. ¿Y si Ash se enojaba y se iba? No tendría la oportunidad de hacerle entrar en razón después.

Ash se miró por un instante, tal vez dudando de sus palabras, tal vez no. Lo único que respondió fue:

—Oh...

Eiji dejó la portátil en la cama y fue hacia su armario para obtener las prendas más grandes que tuviera. Ash era mucho más alto que él y definitivamente no tan delgado. Sin embargo, no fue tan difícil encontrar algo, como creyó en un principio. Tenía entre sus cosas un conjunto deportivo que le habían regalado y que jamás había usado porque no le quedaba, pero que había guardado con la esperanza de crecer algún día. Esperanza que lentamente iba muriendo.

—Puedes usar esto —dijo entregándole el conjunto a su visitante—. Tal vez te quede un poco pequeño, pero no tengo nada mejor.

—Gracias —le respondió y Eiji volvió a su armario para buscar algo de ropa seca para él.

Por largos minutos, el japonés se preguntó si no luciría demasiado tonto en sus pijamas habituales; los chicos de su edad solían dormir con una camiseta simple y en calzoncillos, pero a él nunca le había gustado demasiado. Finalmente decidió que era idiota preocuparse por algo así y tomó sus pijamas sólo para encontrarse con Ash aún de pie junto a la cama, sujetando la ropa seca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —el ojiverde se sobresaltó y el pelinegro pensó que casi lucía nervioso.

—Yo... bueno... ¿el baño?

—Es esa puerta de allá —señaló.

Ash agradeció y se dirigió allí con la ropa en mano. Eiji sonrió dulcemente, el rubio era, por lo general, vivaz y desvergonzado, incluso un poco descarado y no concebía la idea de que le avergonzara cambiarse frente a él, quién lo último que haría sería juzgarlo, pero lo dejó ser y aprovechó para cambiarse también, aunque no dejó de pensar que era un comportamiento extraño para alguien que se dedicaba a vender su cuerpo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron secos, Eiji puso las prendas húmedas en el balcón antes de acomodarse sobre la cama y reproducir la película.

—¿Tu compañero de habitación estará bien con esto?

—Dudo que vuelva esta noche. Pasa los fines de semana fuera, tal vez en su casa.

—¿Es un buen compañero?

—Bueno... sí, supongo que lo es. Aunque a veces es un poco extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Bueno, no sé como explicarlo en realidad. Sólo es extraño.

Eiji mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de la portátil, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de la comida siendo devorada y el sonido de las explosiones de la película durante las escenas de acción. Él y Ash no dijeron mucho más, ambos se vieron atrapados en la trama rápidamente.

Así que allí estaban, eran un par de chicos en pijamas cuyos rostros eran iluminados únicamente por el monitor del computador, con sus labios llenos de la sal de la mantequilla de las palomitas y dedos llenos de salsa. Por un instante vino a Eiji la idea de conseguir algo de beber, pero no. No necesitaba nada más.

El hecho de que ambos eran unos completos desconocidos comenzaba a evaporarse lentamente. Sus charlas y también sus silencios cerraban cada vez más esa brecha y de alguna manera esto hacía que Eiji se sintiera como en casa por primera vez desde que se había ido de su país. Tal vez finalmente había encontrado un buen amigo.

—¿Eiji? —el ojiverde interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí? —se sentía como un deja vú. ¿No habían pasado ya por algo similar en el bus?

—¿Qué harías si un día despiertas y te encuentras con que _Skynet_ ha dominado el mundo?

Eiji sabía, de alguna manera, que Ash estaba aplazando hacer la pregunta que de verdad quería formular, pero a él no le importó en absoluto. Estaba aprendiendo a conocer al rubio y sabía que darle tiempo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Lucharía antes que dejarme esclavizar.

—¿Cómo _Sarah Connor_?

—Sí. Aunque probablemente moriría al primer segundo, en mi vida he sujetado un arma.

—¿Nunca? —el tono de Ash era de verdadera sorpresa.

—En Japón no son legales... ¿tú sí?

—Bueno, sí...

El silencio que vino después fue breve. Los ojos de Eiji estaban clavados en la pantalla, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

—¿Y alguna vez la usaste para matar a alguien? —preguntó casi sin darse cuenta. Las palabras simplemente habían salido de su boca. Durante el primer segundo después de haberla formulado se sintió aterrado, pero Ash no lucía enfadado en absoluto.

—¿Te asustaría si te dijera que sí? ¿Querrías dejar de ser mi amigo?

Eiji apartó su mirada del monitor y posó sus ojos negros en la figura del rubio quien fingía seguir viendo la película. El japonés se preguntó a si mismo sobre eso. ¿Dejaría de admirar a Ash si supiera que era un asesino? La respuesta no tardó en llegar: por supuesto que no. Ash lo había salvado de una violación y no lucía como alguien que hiciera daño simplemente porque sí.

—No, no querría.

Muy lentamente, el ojiverde despegó su mirada del filme y miró directamente a Eiji quién le sonreía. Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el rubio asintió y volvió la mirada a la película. El japonés le imitó segundos después, la charla probablemente había terminado. O eso creyó.

—¿Eiji? —le volvió a llamar, esta vez mucho más inseguro que antes. Tal vez ahora Lynx se animaría a hablar de lo que realmente quería hablar. Eiji estaba un poco nervioso.

—¿Sí?

—Yo... me estoy divirtiendo. Me alegro de haber venido.

Eso fue algo que el pelinegro definitivamente no había esperado, pero le hizo tan feliz que su corazón se aceleró y retumbó hasta que fue todo lo que escuchó dentro de sus oídos. No sabía porqué Ash estaba tan inseguro de decir esas palabras y tampoco le importaba mucho, él también estaba muy feliz.

—Yo también me la estoy pasando bien, Ash. Me alegra que estés aquí —repentinamente una idea cruzó por la cabeza de Eiji, pero no estaba seguro de querer expresarla en voz alta.

—Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, lo digo en serio.

—Yo tampoco. No tengo muchos amigos aquí... o en Japón.

—Imposible. ¡Eres muy entretenido, _onii-chan_! —Eiji comenzaba a creer que lo llamaba así sólo cuando quería aligerar el ambiente entre ellos y la verdad es que funcionaba muy bien.

—Me haces sonar como tu bufón personal.

—¿Y eso no está bien?

—De nuevo burlándote de mí, ¿eh?

—Sólo un poco.

Ambos rieron sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¿Ash? —ahora fue el turno de Eiji de dudar, pero tenía que decirlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó claramente más aliviado, metiendo un puño de palominas en su boca.

—Ahora que sabes dónde encontrarme, si en algún momento necesitas... ya sabes, un refugio o algo similar, no dudes en venir. Conseguiré una copia de la llave para ti y la colocaré en el jarrón junto al ascensor.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y le miró. Por un momento, el pelinegro creyó que le pediría no meterse en sus asuntos. La mirada de Ash era estoica y aguda y le hizo sentir como un mocoso entrometido. Sin embargo, después de un momento, lo único que dijo fue:

—Gracias, Eiji.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. La película se terminó al igual que las palomitas, pero eso no fue impedimento para reproducir _Back to the Future_ inmediatamente. El agradecimiento de Ash quedó flotando en la habitación y retumbó en la cabeza de Eiji sin piedad. Sonó tan sincero que el japonés se aterró del día en que realmente necesitara refugiarse allí, porque, aunque estaba comenzando a conocer a Ash Lynx, la verdad es que aún no tenía una maldita idea sobre el tipo de vida que llevaba. El tipo de vida que le había forzado a hacer uso de un arma de fuego y arrebatarle la vida a otro hombre.

Todo lo que sabía era que quería regalarle más días como ese, días llenos de lluvia, comida instantánea y películas ochenteras.


	6. Lámpara

**Interludio.**

Eiji se miró en el espejo y acomodó nerviosamente su cabello que curiosamente, había amanecido más rebelde de lo normal. Los mechones iban en todas direcciones y se revolvían entre ellos de la misma manera en que lo hacían cuando recién despertaba. No era el caso, él se había levantado de la cama más de tres horas atrás e incluso había tomado un baño. Sólo estaba teniendo una pequeña racha de mala suerte.

O algo así.

El queso de su sándwich de jamón matutino estaba agrio, su cepillo de dientes cayó de cabeza en el inodoro, su cabello era un campo de guerra y su camisa color salmón tenía una mancha en el cuello. Y así había pasado una semana. Incluso había roto su lámpara de escritorio en medio de su mala racha y ahora tendría que comprar una nueva.

Su móvil vibró sobre la mesita de noche y cayó de lleno sobre la parte no alfombrada de la habitación con un golpe sordo. El japonés lo recogió, resignando a que las cosas seguirían así por un tiempo más. Era realmente malo que no hubiera un templo cercano dónde ir a rezar y obtener un amuleto. El único que tenía se lo había dado su hermana antes de partir. Era para «encontrar el amor» o algo así y definitivamente no funcionaba porque no había señales de que el amor estuviese tocando su puerta.

 _«Vuestro corcel se encuentra aquí, madame. Mirad por la ventana»_. Decía el mensaje en la pantalla. Era de Ash.

Eiji rodó los ojos, pero de todas formas se acercó a la ventana y retiró las cortinas con un sentimiento muy similar a la felicidad palpitando en su pecho. El rubio estaba allí y llevaba consigo una motocicleta roja que él sabía era de su amigo Shorter. Lucía tan atractivo como siempre pero el nipón no se permitió a sí mismo admirarlo demasiado. Ellos eran amigos, al fin y al cabo. Por muy atractivo que Ash fuera y por muy gay Eiji se sintiera.

El pelinegro le sacó la lengua a modo de juego, en respuesta a su tonto mensaje y luego tomó su chaqueta, dispuesto a bajar y a partir en dirección al centro comercial. Necesitaba reemplazar su lámpara lo antes posible o no podría trabajar por las noches, no sin molestar a Yut. Ash le ayudaría con eso, ya era costumbre para ellos encontrarse para hacer cualquier cosa juntos y estaba bien, porque el japonés sentía que, entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, el ojiverde tenía menos tiempo para encontrarse con extraños y meterse en problemas.

—Te ha tomado tiempo —dijo el rubio a modo de saludo.

—Podría haberte hecho esperar más —respondió el ojinegro.

Ambos muchachos sonrieron ampliamente y chocaron los puños. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal del fotógrafo pero decidió restarle importancia y tomar el casco que su amigo le ofrecía, decidido a atribuirle ese sentimiento a la motocicleta. Era la primera vez que Eiji se subía a una cosa de esas y mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. A su madre jamás le gustaron y en consecuencia, él no tenía permitido acercárseles. Pero su madre no estaba allí y quedar como un cobarde no estaba a discusión. Así que subió.

—Sujétate fuerte —le dijo el americano y con las manos un poco temblorosas, el moreno se aferró a la cintura de su amigo.

Ash era más delgado de lo que aparentaba. Su cuerpo emanaba calidez y olía bastante bien. Su esencia era varonil y sutil e hizo que el corazón del nipón se agitara violento contra su pecho.

No, no su aroma, la motocicleta.

Consciente de ello, Eiji intentó apartarse, pero fue detenido por las manos del rubio quien prácticamente lo obligó a sujetarse fuertemente de su cintura antes de acelerar.

¿No sería extraño que dos chicos viajaran de esa forma? El pelinegro intentó convencerse de que para un par de amigos estaba bien. Qué era lo normal y que él _definitivamente_ , no estaba pensando las cosas demasiado.

La sangre bombeaba dentro de sus oídos y su corazón martilleaba fuerte contra su pecho. Todo a consecuencia del viaje. Sí, estaba nervioso por el viaje y nada más. Habían demasiados autos al rededor y Ash conducía demasiado rápido, así que sentirse exaltado era lo normal, ¿cierto?

Sí, lo normal.

El ojiverde estacionó la motocicleta en el área reservada para ese tipo de vehículos y descendió de un ágil salto hacia el pavimento. Eiji fue menos elegante. Sus rodillas temblaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón no se había tranquilizado en absoluto, así que se tambaleó un poco al poner los pies en tierra firme.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Ash cuando le vio quitarse el casco.

—Perfectamente —respondió pero su estómago dio otro vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro de su amigo—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó y vio con alivio que el rubio aceptaba.

No entendía qué le sucedía ese día, pero lo mejor sería no tocar el tema. Lo pensaría con calma después, en la soledad de su habitación.

O no.

Juntos, ambos chicos se dirigieron al ascensor del centro comercial, dispuestos a salir del estacionamiento subterráneo y dirigirse al segundo piso donde había una tienda de electrodomésticos. El plan era obtener la lámpara y charlar un rato, después de todo, estaban a finales de mes, la beca de intercambio aún no había sido depositada y tomar dinero de sus padres para cosas tan triviales no le parecía correcto.

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente. Grupos de amigos, familias y parejas. Todos paseaban tranquilamente, mirando los escaparates y comentaban cosas que Eiji no era capaz de distinguir por la cantidad de ruido en el lugar. Sin embargo, algo de lo que sí pudo darse cuenta fue de lo mucho que Ash llamaba la atención de los presentes, especialmente de las chicas jóvenes que se sonrojaban con sólo pasar a su lado y cuchicheaban emocionadas entre ellas, haciendo que, por alguna razón, el corazón de Eiji se sintiera pesado y la boca le supiera ácida.

—¡Mira, onii-chan! ¿No te gusta? Creo que se vería perfecto en ti.

Eiji salió de sus amargos y extraños pensamientos y miró la vitrina que su amigo le mostraba con entusiasmo. Él parecía completamente ajeno a las miradas que le dedicaban y eso, por algún motivo, le hizo sentir tranquila satisfacción.

—Es una tienda de ropa infantil, Ash —puntualizó con falso fastidio, mirando el traje de marinero para niño de tres años en el maniquí.

—Eres tan pequeño que seguro te queda, ¿lo compramos?

—No sabía que tenías ese tipo de _fetiches, Ash-kun_ —le respondió lo suficientemente alto para que todos alrededor escucharán.

Las madres le miraron de mala gana y alejaron a sus hijos. Las chicas que los acosaban dieron la vuelta asustadas y el japonés luchó por no soltar una carcajada mientras veía el rostro de su amigo pintarse completamente de rojo, tal vez las bromas sobre su estatura y su joven apariencia se reducirían considerablemente a partir de ese momento.

Aunque conociendo al rubio tampoco estaba tan seguro.

—Que sepas que esto no se va a quedar así —amenazó el americano, malhumorado. Retomando el camino a la tienda de artículos para el hogar.

—Quiero verte intentarlo —le retó y el lince lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

Esa, definitivamente, no era una buena señal.

Los muchachos se adentraron en la enorme tienda y sin perder el tiempo, siguieron las señales hasta la sección de artículos de decoración donde las lámparas, cuadros, jarrones, centros de mesa y esculturas rebosaban en cada esquina, todo al precio perfecto para un estudiante de intercambio becado.

Eiji no perdió demasiado tiempo y se dirigió directamente a su objetivo. Había visto algunas opciones por internet, así que tenía más o menos una idea de lo que quería comprar, pero los modelos únicamente disponibles en tienda también eran llamativos y estaba reconsiderando su decisión.

—¿Qué te parece ésta? —preguntó Ash señalando una moderna lámpara de pantalla semitransparente.

—Necesito una con pantalla sólida, así la luz sólo alumbrará mi parte de la habitación.

—Amm… ¿Qué tal está?

—Es muy pequeña. Busca una como la de _Pixar_. Lámparas de trabajo.

—¿La blanca que salta? ¿No te gusta esta con forma de pez?

Eiji sonrió complaciente y negó divertido antes de continuar su búsqueda. Si no encontraba una como la que quería tendría que ir a otra tienda, aunque probablemente el costo sería más alto. Estaban en _uptown_ al fin y al cabo.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? —preguntó una agradable chica que parecía ser de su edad y vestía el uniforme de la tienda. Su sonrisa era enorme y era enmarcada por sus mejillas llenas de pecas.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Eiji, tranquilo. Tratar con chicas no era difícil para él que había crecido rodeado de mujeres—. Yo…

—Hola —interrumpió Ash en ese instante, colgando su brazo alrededor de su hombro y pegándose tanto a su cuerpo que la mente del japonés de repente se quedó en blanco—. En realidad, _mi esposo_ y yo estamos buscando lámparas de trabajo.

El calor invadió rápidamente su cuerpo, tanto que, por un instante, Eiji casi sintió el vapor salir por sus oídos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿El rubio se había referido a él como su _esposo_? ¿Por qué? ¿En realidad no se había despertado por la mañana y aún estaba soñando?

—E-espo… —balbucearon el japonés y la empleada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Tienes de esas? —preguntó el americano como si nada.

—S-sí. Por aquí, por favor —respondió la chica.

—¿Escuchaste eso, _sweet_? Podremos llevar a casa tu lampara nueva. Los niños estarán encantados

 _¿¡Niños!?_ ¿¡La gente podía hablar de _eso_ en América?! La cabeza de Eiji iba a explotar y la mano de Ash sobre su cintura no estaba ayudando en absoluto, le causaba un cosquilleo extraño allí en la piel que tocaba. De repente, el japonés era demasiado consciente de su cuerpo, de su cercanía y de que, en realidad, aquella tienda estaba llena parejas. Probablemente prometidos o recién casados. Gente que planeaba vivir junta. ¿Habían estado allí todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no los había notado antes? ¿Estaba siendo paranoico?

—Tenemos estos tres modelos —dijo la encargada haciendo que Eiji se erizara cuando lo llevaron de vuelta fuera de su mente.

—¿Qué dices, cariño? La blanca combina con tu estudio —Ash volvió al ataque tan naturalmente que por un segundo, el nipón se preguntó si en realidad estaba viviendo esa vida y no lo recordaba—. Además es lo suficientemente pequeña para que pueda seguir sentándome en tu escritorio —agregó con un guiño y clara voz lasciva.

—¡Ash! —exclamó el japonés con el rostro imposiblemente rojo. No sabía qué sucedía, pero tenía que parar.

—¡Por favor, siéntanse libres de llamarme cuando se decidan por una! —dijo la vendedora, claramente ansiosa por marcharse de allí.

Cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el agarre de Ash se volvió flojo y segundos después, estalló en carcajadas. Fue allí cuando Eiji se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Por supuesto, aquella era su venganza por lo de antes y sí, seguramente fue divertido, pero por alguna razón, él sólo podía sentirse _decepcionado_. Lo que fuese que eso significase.

—Sí, sí. Muy gracioso —dijo en un intento de integrarse a la broma, pero cuando el cuerpo del rubio se alejó por completo de él, de repente se sintió demasiado solitario.

—Tu cara fue sensacional. Pero no tanto como la de ella.

—No tenías que involucrarla para completar tu venganza —le reprochó— Debió sentirse muy incómoda.

—Ese era el punto, _onii_ _-chan_.

—Eres como un niño.

—Lo soy. Y aún así sigues saliendo conmigo.

—Creo que voy a replanteármelo —le respondió con los ojos en las etiquetas de precios de las lámparas. Sabía que si lo miraba, comenzaría a sentirse avergonzado—. Creo que llevaré está.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Llamaré a la vendedora. Seguro que ya se le han quitado las ganas de coquetear contigo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el japonés incapaz de escuchar la última frase.

Ash sonrió amplia y dulcemente.

—Que le preguntaré por los descuentos. Démonos prisa. Te compraré un helado como compensación por la broma.

—¿Doble de menta con chispas con chocolate?

—Justo como te gusta, _babe_.

Eiji rodó los ojos y lo siguió incapaz de saber si la situación era a causa de su racha de mala suerte o no.

Una broma. Él sólo estaba jugando. Porque los amigos juegan de esa forma, ¿verdad?


	7. Capítulo seis

Era una tarde nublada de invierno. El sol salía a veces de entre las nubes y pintaba todo de dorado, pero el efecto duraba poco. El viento helado soplaba y hacía que la nariz de Eiji picara y se enrojeciera. Aún no había nevado, pero no faltaba mucho para que sucediera.

Ash y Eiji se habían reunido desde temprano aquel día. Se encontraban enfundados en sus chaquetas más calentitas, guantes y bufandas. La charla había cesado mientras el japonés montaba su equipo fotográfico. El silencio entre ellos era ameno y casual, por lo que la voz de Ash interrumpiéndolo fue una pequeña sorpresa para el pelinegro.

—Eiji, hay algo que debo decirte.

El japonés apartó la mirada de la cámara y parpadeó un par de veces. Sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hasta la figura alta de Ash quien, con un serio semblante, le miraba fijamente. Sus antebrazos recargados en la valla metálica con vistas a East River. Justo en ese momento, el sol apareció en el cielo, sus rayos golpearon el agua y esta los reflejó en la piel pálida del rubio y en sus profundos ojos de esmeralda para luego desaparecer tan repentinamente como llegó.

El asunto parecía verdaderamente serio. Así que Eiji se preparó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó intentando que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

—Esto... verás... No es algo malo. No tan malo. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? —preguntó repasando el cuerpo de su acompañante en busca de alguna marca, de evidencia de abuso. No sería la primera vez que algún cliente lo golpeara y que Ash no le dijera una sola palabra, pero Eiji ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo en silencio.

—Como si alguien pudiera —le respondió con esa seguridad tan característica de él. Esa que hacía que Eiji realmente creyera que todo estaba bien, aunque fuera mentira—. En realidad, es sobre mí. Yo... Eiji, escucha —el rubio se acercó hasta él y le sujetó por los hombros, mirándole directamente a los ojos. El entrecejo fruncido—. Te mentí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó casi sin aliento. El corazón del ojinegro latía con fuerza y no estaba seguro de si era por las palabras del ojiverde o por su cercanía. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier instante.

Aquella mañana Eiji se había levantado dispuesto a reunirse con Ash para comer algunos perritos calientes y tomar fotografías para su tarea, como llevaban haciendo los últimos meses. No había esperado, en definitiva, que todo se convirtiera en una especie de drama show, de esos que solían pasar en la televisión. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mucho mejor, Ash poseía un don innato para volver todo mucho más dramático. El japonés lo sabía y aun así su piel se erizaba y sus mejillas se enrojecían, como si fuese una quinceañera experimentando el primer amor. Lo que por supuesto no era el caso. Eiji era un adulto, un hombre adulto y él y Ash eran amigos.

—No te enfades, por favor. Quería decírtelo antes, no sé porqué no lo hice.

—Vamos, Ashuu, estás actuando como si fuera tu esposa y estuvieras a punto de confesarme que me eres infiel con tu secretaria.

—¿Con la mitad de tu edad y unas piernas de en sueño?

—Exactamente así.

La expresión de Ash se relajó al igual que su agarre sobre el delgado cuerpo del japonés. El ojinegro se sintió un poco más tranquilo conforme toda esa absurda tensión se esfumaba. Se preguntó hasta que punto sería efectivo bromear cuando un tema de esos llegaba a su conversación. Hasta el momento aún parecía funcionar.

El rubio tomó un poco de aire y durante esos breves segundos, Eiji sintió que perdió el aliento. Estaba nervioso, no iba a mentir. Así que cuando el americano abrió la boca para confesarse, el pelinegro solo puedo esperar lo peor.

—Eiji, mi verdadero nombre no es Ash Lynx —le dijo.

El japonés parpadeó un par de veces, el semblante del americano volvía a portar esa seriedad de muerte y se ensombrecía conforme pasaban los segundos y él no decía nada. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ash realmente estaba confesando eso?

Eiji no pudo resistirse mucho más y echó a reír.

»¿Qué es tan gracioso? —demandó el rubio con un puchero infantil y el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

—Oh, Ash. Oh, Ash —respondió Eiji incapaz de dejar de reír. Los pulmones de dolían al igual que el estómago y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de risa. Toda la tensión acumulada para nada en su cuerpo se desvanecía y no le queda más que seguir riendo. Ash era definitivamente una _drama queen_ —. No puedo creer que de verdad pensaras que no lo sabía.

Una nueva ronda de risas estalló y el ojiverde se apartó de él con gesto de indignación. Parecía debatirse entre seguir con mal genio o reírse también. Su ceño se fruncía, pero también su boca, apenas crispada en un amago de sonrisa que sólo hizo que la risa de Eiji se intensificara.

—Ya es suficiente, _onii-chan_ —dijo Ash con un puchero que le recordó a Eiji que, en realidad, ese muchacho era dos años menor que él.

—Lo lamento, de verdad —contestó, pero la risa no cesó.

—Si sigues burlándote no te diré cual es mi verdadero nombre —amenazó.

El japonés tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la aguantó en sus mejillas. Su boca aún estaba fruncida en una sonrisa y sus ojos seguían lagrimeando, pero resistió todo lo que pudo para no volver a romper en carcajadas. Ash le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y finalmente suspiró, rindiéndose, mientras el cuerpo de Eiji temblaba por la risa contenida.

—Cuánto más te conozco menos lindo te vuelves —comentó el rubio.

Eiji dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo con un soplido para poder responder.

—Soy un chico, no se supone que sea lindo.

—Como sea. ¿Quieres saber mi nombre o no? —Eiji asintió energéticamente, su oscuro cabello agitándose con el movimiento—. Aslan Callenreese, ese es mi nombre —dijo en apenas un susurro y las mejillas más encendidas que antes. ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿de qué exactamente? ¿de haber estado encontrándose con él durante días y días y no haberlo confesado antes?

—Es un nombre hermoso y te pega bastante.

—¿Sí? —preguntó luciendo como un niño. Eiji asintió conmovido— Gracias. Mi madre lo eligió.

El pelinegro asintió en silencio. Ash no hablaba de su familia nunca. Al único que había escuchado nombrar alguna vez fue a su hermano mayor, Griffin, ya fallecido y nada más. Sin embargo, parecía que el rubio poco a poco abría su alma hacia el japonés quien siempre procuraba escuchar con atención.

—Debe quererte mucho.

—No lo sé, se fue de casa con otro hombre después de darme a luz, supongo que esa es la razón por la que mi padre me odia.

Eiji se mantuvo en silencio, viendo como el ojiverde volvía la vista hacia East River. No tenía idea de que decir. Quería consolarle, pero no sabía de la situación más de lo que le había dicho en ese instante. Comenzaba a darse una idea sobre la clase de vida que Ash había llevado, aunque aún no tenía del todo claro como es que había terminado trabajando en un burdel. Aún había tantos misterios sobre Aslan que Eiji quería conocer.

—Es una lástima. Tu padre realmente se está perdiendo de la compañía de un chico tan bueno como tú.

Ash apartó la mirada del rio y le miró. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron resplandecieron como si nunca le hubieran dicho algo similar, como si Eiji hubiera sido el primero en darle un consuelo verdadero y, además, sincero.

—Dudo mucho que le haga gracia saber que su hijo es una puta.

—No hables así de ti. Eres mucho más que eso, Ash. Eres mucho más que todo lo que haces por las noches —aseguró—. Lo sé, te he visto. Eres amable y bueno con todo el mundo. Me salvaste de ser violado, golpeaste a unos asaltantes la semana pasada y regresaste a la chica su bolso, tres días antes de eso ayudaste a una señora mayor con las bolsas de sus compras y las subiste siete pisos hasta su apartamento y sé también que destinas mucho de tu dinero a orfanatos.

—Esas sólo son tonterías.

—¿Te parece así? Yo no lo creo. Me salvaste de experimentar una de las cosas más horribles que podría pasarle a cualquier ser humano y eso para mí no es poco. Eres grandioso, _Aslan._

Tal vez fue porque estaba cansado de discutir, o tal vez fue porque las palabras de Eiji realmente le golpearon, pero Ash no replicó absolutamente nada. Simplemente se quedó allí, con la mirada fija en el japonés como si por su mente pasaran un millón de cosas y a la vez ninguna. Era tan injusto que Ash no pudiera ver lo maravilloso que era. Eiji lo sabía, él lo veía, no sólo lo atractivo que era físicamente, sino lo inteligente y fuerte que era.

El ojinegro volvió a enfocarse en su cámara montada en el tripié, en el paisaje pintado frente a él, dispuesto a dejar que Aslan pensara un poco las cosas. Sabía que sus palabras no serían suficientes para convencerlo de su valor, pero esperaba que al menos fueran un poco de ayuda. Quien sabe, quizás con el tiempo lograría persuadir al rubio de que era más que un simple chico de alquiler.

Poco a poco. A paso lento.

Con el ojo en la mirilla de la cámara, Eiji se encargó de enfocar los edificios del otro lado del río. La luz del sol golpeaba directamente a la lente así que aprovechó el efecto para resaltar las siluetas de los edificios que se reflejaban en el agua mientras los pájaros volaban en el cielo y las nubes se movían con la fría brisa. El sonido del disparador se hizo escuchar y de inmediato el sonido del diafragma cerrándose lentamente mientras la luz entraba por el lente. Fue una suerte que ninguna nube cubriera el sol durante la fotografía, aunque sí había zonas que lucían mucho más luminosas pero que podían arreglarse durante el retoque digital.

—Creo que con esto será suficiente.

—¿Tienes todas tus fotografías? ¿Puedo verlas? —Eiji asintió y dejó a su amigo la cámara con la galería en la pequeña pantalla mientras él desmontaba el tripié—. Cuando me dijiste que eras un aficionado, realmente creí que lo eras, pero tus fotografías son jodidamente buenas, onii-chan.

—No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado.

—Halagado, por supuesto. ¿Qué han dicho de mis fotografías? Apuesto a que se han desmayado.

—¿No estabas depresivo hace sólo un instante?

—La vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla entre lamentos. ¿Entonces?

Eiji resopló divertido y respondió:

—La hija del profesor está profundamente enamorada de ti y la modelo de la clase bastante celosa.

—Bueno, puedes agradecerme por tus buenas calificaciones con un café y un donut. Pero ¿estás seguro de que estás bien sólo retratándome a mí?

Eiji sintió su corazón detenerse. Rápidamente metió todas sus cosas dentro de su maleta, teniendo especial cuidado de no cruzar su mirada con la de Ash.

¿Cómo podía explicarle que la única razón por la que podía tomar buenas fotografías era porque él era el modelo? ¿cómo podía confesarle que lo había adoptado como su musa? Simplemente era imposible. Vergonzosamente imposible. Y repugnante. Eiji era repugnante.

—El profesor no tiene problemas y yo tampoco, pero si ya no quieres modelar para mí, puedo buscar a...

—¡No! —le interrumpió de golpe. El japonés se sobresaltó y lo miró. El ojiverde parecía genuinamente avergonzado por haber subido la voz—. Quiero decir... no es necesario, me gusta hacerlo. Es divertido.

—¿En serio? —Ash asintió y el japonés se sintió un poco aliviado—. Yo también me divierto mucho. Gracias por ayudarme.

—Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Eiji sonrió y asintió tomando su cámara de las manos de Ash y guardándola también. Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio, con la vista en el paisaje que lentamente se volvía nublar. Estaban a principios de diciembre, después de todo y la primera nevada no tardaría en llegar.

Una vez todo estuvo empacado, ambos caminaron de vuelta a la estación del autobús, no sin antes adquirir un par de capuchinos que Eiji se vio obligado a comprar. Habían comido juntos y habían pasado un gran momento paseando entre fotografía y fotografía. Tal vez el pelinegro había retratado a Ash un par de veces por accidente y ya no había nada más que hacer. El japonés debía volver a la universidad a acomodar el portafolio que entregaría al día siguiente y Ash tenía trabajo por hacer.

¿Cuántas veces se habían reunido desde su primera y fallida cita? Eiji no podía contarlas, cualquier pretexto era bueno para encontrarse durante las tardes o las mañanas; sesiones fotográficas, comidas o una simple película.

Las charlas, por supuesto, también se habían vuelto parte de la rutina. A veces eran charlas sin sentido y a veces tan serias que deban miedo, pero era mucho el deseo de Eiji de conocer más a su nuevo amigo y tiempo era lo que menos tenía. Una cosa era clara, lo correcto era dejar que todo fluyera tan naturalmente como hasta ese momento. Lo demás vendría después.

—¿Nos vemos el miércoles para ir al cine? —preguntó el japonés.

Eiji y Ash se encontraban en la parada del autobús.

—Te llamaré. —El bus con la ruta del pelinegro se estacionó frente a ellos y abrió sus puertas.

—Claro.

—Cuídate, _Ei-chan._

El japonés abordó el camión no sin antes dedicarle a su acompañante una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre era así, Ash lo contactaba antes de encontrarse con él sin que Eiji tuviera la posibilidad de llamarlo primero. Sabía que el rubio tenía sus razones para no darle su número o su dirección, pero tenía que admitir que era un poco decepcionante. Era como si estuvieran estancados en su relación por más pasos que dieran. Por más snacks o palabras que compartieran.

El muchacho se sentó al final del bus, en el único asiento disponible junto a una mujer embarazada y decidido a no darle más vueltas al asunto, sacó el móvil de la chaqueta para escribir a su hermana y a sus padres quienes seguramente no le responderían hasta después por la diferencia de horarios. Los extrañaba, mucho, especialmente a su hermana a quien era muy unido.

Sin embargo, la urgencia inicial de volver lo antes posible a Japón junto a ellos se había desvanecido en algún punto y eso le hacía sentir un poco culpable. A veces incluso creía que no quería volver.

El bus hizo una parada y Eiji levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que un hombre en ropas deportivas y lentes de sol subía. El muchacho sonrió y negó divertido por el déjà vu experimentado, pero no le dio muchas más vueltas. En su lugar, se concentró en enviar a su familia algunas fotos que había tomado con el móvil, teniendo especial cuidado con las fotos de Ash. Su hermana se había vuelto loca por el chico y lo último que el japonés necesitaba era que su propia hermana lo torturara con lo atractivo que era El Lince de New York. Él ya sabía lo atractivo que era, gracias.

Dos paradas después Eiji descendió del autobús, pero no se encontraba en la universidad, sino en el distrito comercial. Necesitaba una nueva memoria para su cámara y sabía exactamente donde conseguirla, así que simplemente se dirigió al local, la pidió y volvió a encaminarse hacia la universidad.

Aburrido de tomar el autobús, el pelinegro decidió que el metro era una buena opción para cambiar de aire. Había una estación no muy lejos del campus, después de todo.

El sonido metálico que acompañaba la experiencia de viajar en el subterráneo de New York se hizo presente en cuanto el ojinegro comenzó a descender las escaleras. Había un montón de gente caminando en todas direcciones, cargando portafolios, mochilas o cajas con varios e impredecibles productos.

El metro era una de las pocas cosas en las que New York no se parecía en nada a Japón; algunas de sus paredes estaban rayadas con grafitis y había basura en los andenes. Los trenes estaban algo viejos y había tanto ruido que era imposible para Eiji escuchar sus propios pensamientos. No estaba mal, pero era diferente.

El joven se dirigió a la taquilla y pidió un boleto. Eran pocas las veces que visitaba el subterráneo, pero había aprendido a moverse en él bastante bien. Después de obtener su pase, Eiji se dirigió a los torniquetes de entrada y finalmente al andén donde pacientemente esperó el próximo tren de pie junto a la pared.

—Eres el nuevo amigo de Ash.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó cuando la voz desconocida a su lado le habló en un susurro. Rápidamente, el muchacho llevó la vista a su costado donde se encontró con la figura bajita de un chico de pelo negro y pintas de pandillero. No le miraba y su semblante permanecía impasible, tanto que, por un momento, Eiji dudó de si realmente le había escuchado hablar.

—¿Disculpa? —se obligó a preguntar.

—Eres amigo de Ash Lynx. —No era una pregunta.

—Lo soy —respondió con inseguridad. La situación era bastante extraña.

El niño lo miró entonces, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos rasgados destellando peligrosamente. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿quince, dieciséis? Era realmente joven.

—Escucha, no puedes ver a Ash de nuevo, ¿entiendes? Es muy peligroso.

—¿Quién eres? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Eso no importa ahora. Él sospecha algo. Si realmente eres su amigo será mejor que no te involucres más.

—¿Él? ¿quién es él?

—Dino Golzine.

El muchacho se despegó de la pared donde hasta sólo hacía unos segundos había estado recargado y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse sin dar más explicaciones.

El corazón de Eiji latía con fuerza y las rodillas le temblaban un poco, pero necesitaba saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo. De repente, la idea de que Ash era un simple prostituto se desvaneció y la posibilidad de que estuviera involucrado en algo más oscuro se abrió.

—¿Quién te envía? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar. Su voz apenas un susurro entre el bullicio de la estación.

El joven se detuvo y apenas volteó a mirarlo. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chamarra donde parecía sujetar algo.

—Shorter Wong. Mi nombre es Sing.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de su segundo encuentro con Ash en Downtown. Conocía a Shorter, el amigo de Aslan. Alto, con una mohicana de color morado. Intimidante. Bastante intimidante. Ash no lo mencionaba demasiado, pero Eiji sabía que era un gran amigo y camarada. La advertencia tenía que ser real. Durante su único encuentro con Wong, el japonés había advertido que se preocupada genuinamente por el rubio. Estaba tratando de protegerlo, pero ¿de qué? ¿de él? ¿era Eiji un peligro? ¿Golzine lo veía como tal?

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —el miedo desbordó por su voz aun en contra de su voluntad, pero sus emociones no parecieron afectar en absoluto al mensajero de Shorter.

—Lo siento, no hay nada más que pueda decirte.

El niño continuó con su camino, adentrándose en la multitud y desapareciendo de la vista de Eiji tan rápidamente como un fantasma. No comprendía porqué habían tenido que ir a advertirle a él cuando era claro que Shorter podría hablar directamente con Ash. ¿Querían quitarlo de en medio? ¿al vez hacerle sentir miedo? ¿culpa? Probablemente, pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién era Dino Golzine? Ash no lo había mencionado nunca pero el nombre le sonaba de alguna parte, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado antes pero no tenía idea de dónde.

El tren arribó a la estación y con piernas temblorosas Eiji subió. Su mente estaba hecha un mar de preguntas que no tenían respuesta y que probablemente jamás la tendrían. Sabía que Aslan nunca le hablaría sobre ello, aun si el pelinegro tocaba el tema. Y el chico... Sing, no había estado bromeando, Eiji lo supo en el momento en que lo miró a los ojos.

El pelinegro mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y cuando llegó a su parada simplemente descendió del tren y salió de la estación. La noche ya había caído y eso le ponía de nervios, deseaba llegar a su dormitorio lo antes posible y pensar con tranquilidad. Le parecía una exageración creer que le estaban vigilando y que por eso sabían de su amistad con el rubio, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo estaba alerta y más consiente del entorno; el hombre paseando a su perro, el hombre leyendo el periódico en la parada del autobús, la mujer con el bolso rojo.

De alguna manera, el japonés logró llegar hasta su habitación y, además, en tiempo récord. En menos de diez minutos había atravesado todo el campus hasta su facultad y una vez que había logrado entrar, había cerrado la puerta con llave para después soltar un suspiro de alivio. Definitivamente estaba entrando en pánico.

—Wow, ese fue un gran suspiro. ¿Ocurre algo? Luces como si alguien te persiguiera.

Eiji se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz a su espalda. La reconoció rápidamente como la voz de Yut-Lung a quien no había visto en su prisa por entrar a un lugar seguro. El joven estaba con la espalda recargada en la pared, con su portátil entre las piernas y su largo cabello recogido en una trenza. Aún llevaba puesta la ropa que usaba para sus entrenamientos.

—Estás aquí —dijo el japonés sin aliento.

—Esta también es mi habitación.

—Por supuesto. Yo... bueno, nunca vienes temprano.

—El día de hoy me apetecía. Me sorprendió no encontrarte aquí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco te veo mucho por las mañanas. ¿Encontraste novia o algo así?

Eiji sonrió nerviosamente en respuesta y caminó hasta su escritorio donde guardó la memoria que acababa de comprar. No se sentía capaz de editar sus últimas fotografías, aunque probablemente fuera una buena distracción.

—No, no. Nada de eso, sólo he estado ocupado tomando fotografías.

—¿De verdad es eso solamente? Vamos, puedes decírmelo. Yo te conté sobre el rector.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—De acuerdo.

—Es la verdad.

—Te creo, chico samurái. ¿Me dejarías ver esas fotos con las que has estado tan ocupado?

Eiji suspiró. No entendía como era que Yut siempre lograba meterlo en problemas emocionales con sólo tres segundos de convivencia.

—Por supuesto —accedió.

El chino se puso de pie y caminó hasta su lado. Eiji abrió las carpetas con su trabajo de paisaje y las dejó pasar una a una mientras el chico junto a él las observaba atentamente. No parecía especialmente sorprendido, su expresión era indiferente, pero todo cambió cuando la primera foto de Ash apareció en la pantalla. Fue sólo por un segundo, pero creyó ver que su boca se había fruncido al igual que la expresión en sus ojos. ¿O había sido su imaginación?

—¿Es el modelo de la clase? —Lee preguntó demasiado casualmente.

—No, es un amigo. Un chico que conocí en la ciudad.

—Ya veo... es guapo.

Yut-Lung se alejó de la computadora y volvió a su cama sin decir nada más. Eiji se tragó las ganas de preguntarle si él y Ash se conocían. Tenía miedo de que su paranoia hubiera llegado al punto de hacerle creer que su compañero de habitación de la universidad estaba involucrado en todas esas cosas oscuras que rodeaban a Aslan Callenreese. Porque era imposible, ¿verdad? Yut era un simple estudiante de danza.

Decidido a olvidarse de todo el asunto por el momento, Eiji abrió en su computador el programa de edición fotográfica y se dedicó al retoque de su trabajo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cansado como para no pensar en nada más. Ni en Ash, Sing o el misterioso Dino Golzine.


	8. Capítulo siete

Cuando Eiji volvió a su habitación el sol ya había caído y la luna reinaba en el cielo. Estaba completamente exhausto y todo lo que deseaba era poder dormir un poco. Había pasado las últimas semanas sacando fotografías sin parar y retocándolas en el ordenador hasta que su vista se había nublado y no había podido continuar. ¿La escuela siempre había sido así de agotadora? No podía recordarlo, todo lo que su cerebro gritaba era que tenía sueño y lo demás no importaba.

El japonés arrojó descuidadamente sobre su escritorio los portafolios de trabajo que había entregado y habían sido aprobados. Aún tenía que hacer un par de correcciones, pero comparado con el trabajo de los últimos días, estaba seguro de poder hacerlas a la mañana siguiente, después de tomar un desayuno que no consistiera en sopa instantánea y atún. Tal vez podía olvidarse de su primera clase, no había faltado ni una vez y de todas formas ya había entregado todas sus tareas.

Sin molestarse en prender la luz, el muchacho se deshizo de su chaqueta y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el mullido colchón que lo recibió amoldándose a su cuerpo y acogiéndolo como si fuera un bebé. Lentamente su cuerpo se relajó y su mente comenzó a navegar hasta que se quedó completamente en blanco. Su respiración se volvió lenta y rítmica y sus pesados párpados cayeron de tal forma que el pelinegro creyó que jamás sería capaz de volverlos a abrir.

Entonces, el móvil sonó.

El timbre fue estrepitoso en medio de la silenciosa habitación. El cuerpo de Eiji se sobresaltó y su corazón bombeó rápido y con mucha fuerza dentro de su pecho, hasta que el sonido se alojó en sus oídos, aturdiéndolo. Cansado como estaba, sólo atinó a buscar con frenesí el origen del ruido, cogerlo y pulsar el botón más llamativo que encontró.

Colgó la llamada.

Eiji parpadeó un par de veces. Su cansada vista no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en ese momento, todo lo que podía ver era la borrosa pantalla de su móvil que de repente le pareció demasiado brillante. Cuando su cerebro medio dormido finalmente procesó que había rechazado una llamada sin si quiera mirar el remitente rápidamente se alarmó y volvió a mirar la pantalla, rogando por no haber perdido una llamada de Ash a quién no había visto en poco menos de dos semanas. No fue así, por supuesto. El móvil marcaba en la pantalla únicamente la llamada de un número privado.

Aún exhausto, pero sintiéndose incapaz de conciliar el sueño por el momento, el japonés giró para recostarse sobre su espalda, la mirada fija en el techo y el móvil aún en la mano. Se sentía un poco ansioso por la llamada, no era la primera vez que le marcaban de un número privado, pero en todas las ocasiones anteriores en que había contestado, no había escuchado mas que respiraciones terroríficas al otro lado de la línea.

Él lo sabía, estaba siendo intimidado.

Todo había comenzado el día después de haber conocido a Sing, uno de los chicos de Shorter Wong. La advertencia del muchacho había sido suficiente para hacerle sentir paranoico, pero cuando el acoso real comenzó, todo se volvió mucho más _tangible_. Había alguien que sabía de su amistad con Ash y no estaba para nada contento con ello.

Al principio fueron simples mensajes de advertencia dentro de su casillero, cosas como «aléjate de él» o «vuelve a Japón», cosas pequeñas que le ponían nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para alertar a Aslan quien no parecía tener idea sobre lo que ocurría y seguía visitándolo en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Después dejaron de ser mensajes en su casillero y se volvieron fotografías extrañas en la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico. A veces parecía pornografía, otras veces era más como una escena del crimen. En cualquiera de los casos era imposible saberlo con certeza, las imágenes siempre estaban mal enfocadas o retocadas para que lucieran pixeladas. Eiji pensó que Shorter no tardaría en advertir a Ash, pero el rubio seguía tan normal como siempre, hasta que las llamadas a su móvil comenzaron y El Lince desapareció.

Con todos los proyectos que tenía por entregar y el estrés de la situación apenas había podido dormir nada y comer aun menos. Había estado tan tentado en ir a la policía o con las autoridades de la universidad, pero estaba demasiado asustado de que las cosas empeoraran y terminara involucrando a Ash en un problema peor, después de todo, la prostitución en New York era ilegal y fuertemente castigada.

Sin embargo, era un hecho que se arrepentía de no haberle dicho nada al rubio durante todas las oportunidades que tuvo bajo la tonta excusa de no querer causar problemas cuando la realidad era que no quería alejarse de él.

Eiji se preguntaba si la desaparición de Ash tenía que ver con la advertencia de Sing o si era pura coincidencia y simplemente no había tenido ánimos de encontrarse con él.

Tal vez estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando o tal vez se estaba viendo con alguien más. Alguien menos aburrido y simple que él. A Eiji le gustaba creer que eso no le molestaba, que prefería mil veces que fuese eso y no que algo malo hubiera ocurrido por haberse aferrado a su amistad con el ojiverde. Mientras Ash estuviera a salvo, él podría lidiar con las amenazas en su casillero y las llamadas intimidantes. O eso creía.

El peso de las arduas semanas de trabajo y estrés regresó a su cuerpo haciéndole sentir somnoliento. Tal vez lo mejor sería dormir un poco y pensar después. Había terminado ya con la mayoría de sus proyectos y podía tomarse la mañana siguiente para buscar a Ash en la zona donde él sabía que trabajaba. Con suerte se encontraría nuevamente con Shorter o Sing y alguien podría decirle _algo_ , cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente, tal cual había planeado, Eiji no asistió a la clase de la mañana y durmió hasta que no puedo hacerlo más. Aparentemente había dormido profundo, tanto que no se había movido en toda la noche y todo el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de escuchar cuando Yut llegó a la habitación por la noche y definitivamente no lo había escuchado marcharse por la mañana.

Con el cuerpo un poco entumecido, pero definitivamente más aliviado, el japonés tomó una ducha y se colocó ropa limpia con la disposición de ir a Downtown y asegurarse de que Ash estaba bien. Realmente deseaba que todo fuese parte de su paranoia y nada malo estuviese ocurriendo. Eiji se sentía completamente capaz de lidiar con el acoso, pero si algo le había ocurrido a Ash no creía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para afrontarlo. Irónicamente, su convivencia con el rubio a lo largo de todos esos meses no sólo le había traído alegría sino dependencia también.

El muchacho salió de su habitación únicamente con su cartera en los pantalones y el móvil en la chaqueta. Era un día especialmente frío y nublado, pero aún no había señales de una próxima nevada. Los estudiantes recorrían la universidad a pasos apresurados con gorros de lana en sus cabezas y bufandas de casimir alrededor de sus cuellos. Algunos de ellos llevaban cubre bocas y tosían estrepitosamente mientras sus enrojecidas narices moqueaban. Era una suerte que con el clima y la cantidad de chicos enfermos en la universidad Eiji aún siguiera en pie.

—¡Oh! ¡Eiji! —le llamaron a su espalda justo cuando había abierto la puerta de cristal para salir de los dormitorios.

El pelinegro volteó instintivamente al escuchar su nombre, pero mantuvo la puerta abierta para que unos chicos que se disponían a salir detrás de él pudieran hacerlo. La persona que le había llamado era un chico de la facultad de diseño a quien conoció durante uno de sus últimos proyectos y con quién se llevaba bastante bien, pero cuyo nombre no podía recordar en ese instante. Lo que sí podía recordar es que su habitación se encontraba en el mismo pasillo, aunque rara vez coincidían.

—Oh, hola. ¿Qué sucede? —respondió con una sonrisa. Realmente avergonzado de no poder recordar su nombre. ¿James? ¿Peter?

—¿Cómo has estado? No te veo desde ese proyecto con el profesor Collins.

—Un poco estresado por las entregas, lo normal... Eh, disculpa, no quiero ser grosero pero la verdad es que tengo algo de prisa.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Sólo quería decirte que he pasado por los buzones y había un paquete para ti. Pensé que sí habías comprado algo por internet querrías recogerlo.

Eiji frunció el ceño.

—¿Era grande? —preguntó.

—No mucho.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

—Bien, nos veremos por allí. Tal vez después me dejes invitarte unos tragos.

Su compañero se despidió con una sonrisa y un guiño que Eiji ignoró de manera casi profesional. El japonés se preguntaba si se habían equivocado con el paquete y lo habían dejado en su buzón por accidente. Él no había encargado nada por internet, eso seguro y si recibía algún paquete desde Japón por parte de su familia iba directamente a la oficina de correos por él. Más curioso que cualquier otra cosa, el ojinegro cambió su ruta y rodeó el edificio hasta la parte trasera donde los buzones estaban instalados. Recogería su paquete y luego iría a la cafetería por algo de desayunar.

Cómo siempre, la zona de buzones estaba prácticamente vacía. Los estudiantes no solían recibir nada además de algunos papeles que la misma universidad les enviaba. Eiji localizó rápidamente su buzón usando su número de habitación y se dirigió a él para tomar el dichoso paquete.

Se trataba de una caja de cartón con la tapa sellada con un par de tiras de cinta adhesiva y nada más. Era pequeña y delgada, pero lo suficientemente gruesa como para evitar que la tapa del buzón cerrará completamente. No tenía una etiqueta que identificara al remitente y cuando Eiji la agitó apenas y se escuchó ruido dentro.

—No sabía que existía alguien que realmente usara este nefasto sistema de mensajería.

El japonés levantó la vista para encontrarse con la figura de su roomie enfundada en varias capas de ropa. El chino apenas le miró antes de caminar pasando por su lado hasta los contenedores de basura al fondo y depositar una bolsa negra dentro.

—Oh, Yut. Buenos días. Yo... no sé qué es.

—¿No tiene un remitente?

—No tiene nada.

—Tal vez sea de un admirador secreto.

Eiji se sonrojó.

—Eso es imposible —dijo ignorando el hecho de que Yut siempre se refería a sus intereses amorosos en masculino—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mis clases de la mañana terminaron, así que pensé sacar la basura e ir a tomar el desayuno. ¿Vienes? Estás saltándote tu primera clase, ¿no es así? ¿qué clase de ejemplo es ese, onii-chan?

Atónito, Eiji parpadeó un par de veces y luego fijó su mirada en el muchacho más joven.

—¿Cómo me has llamado? —preguntó sin aliento.

—¿Irresponsable?

—No... me llamaste con una expresión que Ash...

—¿Ash?

Eiji admiró la expresión genuinamente confundida de Yut-Lung. Ojos abiertos de par en par, labios ligeramente apretados y cabeza ladeada. ¿Había sido su imaginación? No estaba seguro. No había razón para que Lee lo llamara de esa forma. La misma forma en que Ash solía llamarle para molestarlo o para jugar con él.

—No importa —se rindió—. ¿Vamos a la cafetería de la facultad de ingeniería? Tienen los mejores bollos.

El pelinegro miró la caja una vez más y la metió en su chaqueta. Fuese lo que fuese podía esperar hasta que hubiera conseguido algo de comer. Con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días realmente le asustaba que el paquete estuviera relacionado con el creciente acoso que sufría y no quería que Yut-Lung fuera testigo de algo así. No quería tener que responder sus preguntas.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al comedor e hicieron fila para ser atendidos. Sorprendente, Yut se adaptaba muy bien a la vida de estudiante, aunque era demasiado obvio para Eiji que no estaba del todo acostumbrado a tener que hacer cosas como filas y esperar turnos.

Finalmente, ambos pidieron un par desayunos con huevos, bollos y jugo de naranja y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería que por la hora no estaba tan llena como de costumbre.

—¿Y bien? ¿No piensas mirar el paquete?

Eiji tragó un bocado de huevo y se limpió la comisura de la boca con una servilleta mientras su mirada se dirigía a la de su acompañante quien también comía.

—Yo... sí, claro.

El japonés planeaba dejar morir el tema allí. Lee no tenía las mismas intenciones.

—Adelante. Quiero ver.

Eiji debió haberlo esperado, con lo impertinente que su compañero de habitación podía ser.

—Hace mucho que no desayunábamos juntos —intentó desviar el tema.

—Bueno, nuestros horarios son muy distintos. ¿Vas a abrirla o no?

Eiji suspiró y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato cuyo desayuno estaba a medio comer. Volvió a limpiarse la boca y dudando sólo por un segundo más, metió la mano en su chaqueta y extrajo la caja, rogando por no encontrar un dedo cercenado o algo similar.

Un poco asustado, pero decidido a no predisponerse, el japonés retiró la cinta adhesiva con ayuda de sus uñas mientras Yut continuaba con el desayuno con expresión indiferente, pero con los ojos aún sobre la caja. Cuando finalmente la tapa fue liberada, Eiji la tomó con dedos temblorosos y el corazón latiendo más rápido que de costumbre.

«Estás sobreactuando, Eiji. Es sólo una caja y no tienes pruebas de que esté relacionada con esos mails extraños o las amenazas en tu casillero». Intentaba tranquilizarse. Porque era la verdad, no tenía que estar relacionado un tema con el otro.

La tapa fue retirada y el contenido de la caja quedó a la vista. Eiji no se molestó en mirar a Yut-Lung para tratar de descifrar que es lo que pensaba, o si seguía curioso. Toda su atención estaba enfocada en los rectángulos de papel blanco dentro de la caja, apilados uno sobre otro. Por un segundo el japonés pensó que podría ser publicidad, hasta que tomó el primer trozo de papel.

Eiji lo reconoció al tacto. El grosor, la textura y el brillo. No podía ser más que papel fotográfico. Esos rectángulos eran fotografías colocadas boca abajo que el muchacho giró por instinto para revelar su contenido.

Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho de inmediato.

Fue como haber recibido un golpe en el estómago. Repentinamente, Eiji sintió todo el aire abandonar sus pulmones. Su boca se secó y su corazón dejó de latir mientras sobre sus retinas se plasmaban las escenas retratadas en aquellas fotografías que estuvieron a punto de caerse de sus manos temblorosas. Se sentía enfermo, su desayuno deseaba abandonar su estómago.

—¿Estás bien? Luces pálido.

Las palabras de Yut-Lung Lee lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, pero el asco que sentía no fue mucho menor. Eiji llevó su mano hasta su boca y sintió la primera arcada venir, pero se rehusó a vomitar. Él era más fuerte que eso. _Tenía_ que ser más fuerte que eso.

—Tengo que irme —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Yut no intentó detenerlo. Se quedó sobre su silla con un bocado de su desayuno aún en el tenedor y Eiji no se detuvo a descifrar que había sido esa sonrisa que creyó verle formada en la boca, simplemente se aferró con fuerza a la caja que le habían enviado como si no creyera que fuera real. No quería que lo fuese. Pero lo era y se sentía peor que mierda.

Mientras salía apresurado de la universidad, Eiji pensó que jamás había odiado tanto la fotografía como la odiaba en ese instante. Pensaba que jamás odió tanto ver a Ash como modelo como lo odiaba en ese momento.

Era ira y nada más lo que hacía que su cuerpo se moviera hacia adelante y avanzara en busca del degenerado que hizo eso con su amigo, Ash quien merecía más que ser el protagonista de una serie de pornografía infantil tan desagradable, tan desgarradora.

Eiji no quería siquiera pensar en la edad que tendría Ash en esas fotografías. No quería pensar en el sudor, en la sangre o en la piel llena de marcas rojas y moradas, tan diferente a la inmaculada piel que él mismo retrató durante una de sus sesiones con el rubio en el lago Séneca. Era triste y doloroso, pero había algo más, un sentimiento agrio y poderoso que hacía que Eiji viera todo de color rojo y que deseara derramar sangre para devolver a Ash el brillo que le fue robado.

Era furia. Era odio.

Jamás se había sentido así, pero también era cierto que jamás había tenido una razón para sentirse de esa forma. Pensaba que era injusto, pensaba que de todas las personas en el mundo, Ash era quien menos merecía haber sido tratado como lo retrataban esas asquerosas fotografías; como un simple objeto sexual sin emociones o sentimientos.

El sonido del claxon de un automóvil le hizo frenar en seco. El conductor le gritó un par de palabras altisonantes que no llegaron a sus oídos bloqueados por el ruido de su propia sangre burbujeando en ellos. En medio de su furia había intentado cruzar la calle y casi había sido atropellado. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba pensar. Así no podría ayudar a Ash.

De pie junto a la avenida, Eiji sintió la primera lágrima escurrir por sus ojos; caliente y salada. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los sollozos salieron de su garganta, incapaz de contenerlos mucho más. El ardiente deseo de encontrarse con Ash y asegurarse de que estaba bien creciendo dentro de su pecho. La ira rápidamente se transformó en impotencia y esa impotencia en miedo. La última fotografía no era antigua, bien podría haber sido tomada el día anterior y Ash podría estar herido.

Eiji tenía que hacer algo.

Impaciente, el japonés hizo la parada al primer taxi libre que encontró y se subió en él aún con las fotografías en la mano. Sin embargo, cuando el conductor le miró por el retrovisor y le preguntó a donde debía dirigirse, el pelinegro se percató de que no tenía idea. ¿Downtown? Por la hora, no existía mucha probabilidad de encontrarse con Ash o alguno de sus conocidos por la zona. ¿Entonces, tal vez, Chinatown? El rubio había mencionado en alguna ocasión que Shorter vivía allí.

Chinatown sería entonces.

El flujo del tráfico era constante. Eiji, acomodado en la parte trasera del taxi tenía los ojos clavados en las fotografías de Ash sin enfocarlas realmente. Un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel fotográfico, creando pequeñas manchas oscuras sobre él. No podía creer que Aslan hubiera podido soportar tanto dolor desde tan temprana edad. Eiji sabía que su amigo no se dedicaba a la prostitución por gusto, pero ahora mirando esas fotografías, se daba cuenta de que estaba allí más bien por obligación. ¿Había sido su trabajo así siempre? Era difícil saberlo, Ash siempre se las arreglaba para recibirlo con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus encuentros. ¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda? ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? «Tal vez porque no le diste la confianza para hacerlo».

Eiji resopló con frustración y se recargó en el asiento con la mirada puesta en el techo. Era verdad, había estado tan ocupado intentado pasar un buen rato con Aslan que las cosas verdaderamente importantes habían sido relegadas. Ver reír a su mejor amigo había sido el único objetivo y aunque Ash parecía cómodo sin ser forzado a comentar los detalles de su vida nocturna, Eiji no podía evitar culparse por no haber insistido un poco más y se juró que, si Ash estaba a salvo y podía verlo una vez más, haría lo que fuese necesario para arrancarlo de las garras de esas bestias, así tuviera detrás de él a toda la jodida mafia estadounidense.

El muchacho pagó la alta tarifa a Chinatown con lo último que le quedaba de efectivo y bajó del automóvil más decidido de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, pero después de dos largas horas de búsqueda comenzó a pensar que sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Nadie parecía conocer a la persona llamada Shorter Wong, no importaba cuantas veces Eiji insistiera en la mohicana de color púrpura o su resaltante estatura.

—Buenas tardes —dijo a un grupo de chicos reunidos muy cerca de un callejón—. Estoy buscando a alguien llamado Shorter, Shorter Wong. Más o menos de esta estatura y con una mohicana de color morada. Amigo de Ash Lynx. —No tenía idea de cuantas veces había repetido la misma frase, pero esperaba que pronto alguien le diera alguna señal.

—Shorter no... —comenzó a decir el que parecía el más joven de los chicos, pero fue interrumpido por otro de los muchachos.

—No conocemos a nadie con ese nombre —la respuesta fue definitiva, pero Eiji pensó que había algo extraño.

—¿Están seguros de ello? Esto es muy importante —insistió mirando al chico que había estado a punto de decir algo.

—Aquí no hay ningún Shorter Wong.

Eiji apretó la mandíbula con frustración. A ese paso tendría que ir a la policía con las fotografías.

—¡Por favor! —explotó. No podía rendirse—. ¡Mi amigo está problemas y sólo podré ayudarlo si hablo con Shorter Wong!

—¡Oye, tranquilízate! Ya te dije que no sabemos una mierda sobre...

—Está bien, Shui. Yo me encargaré de esto. —Todos los presentes miraron a espaldas del japonés, de donde provino la voz que interrumpió al tal Shui.

Eiji conocía esa voz.

—Sing —dijo al dar la media vuelta. No se equivocó, por supuesto, el joven chino estaba detrás de él con expresión seria y acompañado de unos muchachos mayores que él pero que parecían una especie de subordinados más que sus superiores—. Por favor, necesito hablar con Shorter, creo que Ash está en problemas.

Todas las miradas se encontraban sobre Sing quién únicamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. El resto del grupo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar mientras ambos pelinegros atravesaban la calle y se adentraban a un edificio de ladrillo en deplorable condición.

—¿Shorter está aquí? —le preguntó al más joven mientras entraban a un departamento prácticamente abandonado.

—Primero que nada, debes dejar de ir por allí preguntando por él. Shorter está siendo perseguido por los hombres de Golzine, es peligroso.

—Mencionaste ese nombre antes, ¿quién diablos es Golzine? —Sing lo miró por un segundo, como si se preguntara si estaba hablando en serio.

—No sabes nada, ¿eh?

—Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Si Ash está en problemas yo...

—¿Vas a rescatarlo? ¿Tú solo? ¿Sabes si quiera como disparar un arma? —Eiji no respondió. Por supuesto que no sabía—. Te lo advertimos, ¿no? Que te mantuvieras lejos de él. Ahora por tú culpa no tenemos idea de donde se encuentran él o nuestro jefe y el dueño de la red de prostitución más grande de américa del norte está detrás de ellos.

Ahora Eiji podía recordar dónde había escuchado ese nombre, Dino Golzine. Había sido durante su primera noche en New York. El tipo que lo había intentado violar lo había mencionado.

 _«¿Extranjero? Golzine sí que tiene lo mejor de lo mejor. Vamos a divertirnos mucho. Tengo para pagar toda la noche, incluso te compraré algo de cenar, ¿qué dices?»_ Es lo que había dicho.

—¿Mi culpa? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar, sin embargo.

—A Golzine no le gusta que intenten arrebatarte a sus juguetes y Ash es su favorito.

—Yo no... nosotros no... Ash es mi mejor amigo.

—¿En serio? Los estuve observando. La forma en que lo miras lo hace todo demasiado obvio. Estoy seguro de que incluso Ash lo sabía y le daba pena rechazarte.

—¡Somos mejores amigos! —exclamó, pero esas apalabras sonaron falsas incluso a sus oídos, no sabía por qué si era la verdad—. Y si no puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo, entonces será mejor que me vaya.

Eiji dio media vuelta más alterado que antes. ¿De que diablos estaba hablando ese niño? No importaba, él encontraría a Ash por su cuenta y lo ayudaría, nadie más volvería a ponerle una mano encima.

—Heaven es el nombre del club principal de Dino, se encuentra en la zona alta de New York —dijo Sing cuando Eiji había abierto la puerta del departamento, listo para marcharse—. Estoy seguro de que escuché a Shorter decir que lo habían llevado allí. No intentes ninguna tontería si quieres seguir con vida.

Eiji se giró para encarar al muchacho. Expresión decidida y ojos fieros.

—Voy a ayudar a Ash a salir de todo esto sin importar las consecuencias —respondió y se marchó.


	9. Capítulo ocho

El Lince miraba hacia la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración lenta, calculando la situación. Estaba seguro de que su habitación estaba resguardada por al menos cuatro hombres, todos armados. Dino no se daría el lujo de confiar en que sabría comportarse y Ash no lo culpaba. Él era un animal salvaje y el cautiverio lo volvía loco.

El muchacho escuchó ruido al exterior de la habitación. Risas y charlas amortiguadas por la gruesa puerta de madera. Lo estaban pasando de lo lindo allá afuera mientras él comenzaba a perder la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba cautivo? No podía recordarlo. ¿Días? ¿semanas? Probablemente meses, pero se sentían como siglos. Le urgía salir de allí, pero no lo haría.

Por primera vez en su vida, Dino se había equivocado al creer que Ash intentaría escapar. Había sido en vano la instalación de todas esas cámaras, toda esa seguridad y los grilletes en sus tobillos cuyas cadenas apenas le dejaban moverse por la habitación. No era nada de eso lo que le mantenía en verdadero cautiverio; era el miedo, porque Ash sabía que, si se atrevía a escapar, Eiji estaría muerto.

Dino también lo sabía y estaba muriéndose de celos.

El bastardo estaba esperando a que Ash hiciera algo que le diera el pretexto de arremeter contra Eiji Okumura. Él sabía —porque los había estado observando— lo importante que era el japonés para él. Cuanto lo quería y todo era culpa suya. Había sido él y sólo él el que se había empeñado en mantenerse cerca del pelinegro a pesar del peligro y se había confiado tanto que en ningún momento se percató de que estaban siendo seguidos por los hombres de Golzone.

El amor lo había vuelto tonto y se sentía tan culpable.

Desde la primera vez que se había encontrado con Eiji supo que sería un problema. La conexión que había entre ellos era tan natural como respirar y el aura del mayor era tan atractiva que Ash rápidamente se había dejado envolver. Le transmitía una paz que jamás había sentido. Le hacía feliz y le ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo. Le hacía sentir como un chico normal y no como un hombre que se ganaba la vida asesinando y prostituyéndose. Como la basura que era en realidad.

Tal vez era porque Eiji no tenía idea. No del todo de todas formas. El sabía que el japonés le veía como la víctima y no como el idiota que se había llenado hasta el cuello de deudas con el hombre equivocado y del que no podría deslindarse jamás. Un error del que ni siquiera podía arrepentirse, lo había hecho por su hermano, por Griffin, que ahora estaba muerto y cuyas culpas no se había llevado a la tumba.

Los ruidos continuaron en el exterior, cada vez más fuertes. La mente del Lince comenzó a correr a gran velocidad, planeando un escape que no llevaría a cabo. No sería difícil en esa situación. Los guardias estaban eufóricos y si Ash les invitara a divertirse con él dentro de la habitación ninguno dudaría, después de todo, el rubio era uno de los prostitutos más caros del club y ninguno de ellos tendría otra oportunidad de tenerlo de otra forma.

Aprovechándose de lo idiotas que solían volverse los hombres cuando se trataba de sexo, Ash usaría las cadenas de los grilletes para asfixiar a uno de ellos y obtener su arma antes de que el resto pudiera reaccionar. Disparar tres veces le tomaría menos de dos minutos y deshacerse de los grilletes menos de cinco. Salir de la habitación antes de que llegaran los refuerzos y finalmente escapar menos de siete.

Tan fácil pero tan imposible.

El rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos con frustración. En el momento en que Eiji pusiera un pie fuera de Estados Unidos se daría a la fuga y jamás volvería. Dino iría detrás de él, eso seguro, pero Ash seguiría peleando por librarse del vejete hasta que no tuviera más fuerzas. Sus deudas morales y monetarias con él podían irse al diablo, sólo lamentaba tener que dejar atrás a sus amigos.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente con el tic tac del reloj de pared martillando profundamente dentro de la cabeza del Lince. El sol en la ventana se movía suavemente, haciendo que las sombras de los muebles rotaran y se acentuaran más conforme afuera todo se volvía de color naranja con la caída del sol.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Buenas tardes, querido —le saludó aquel repugnante hombre. Ash no le respondió. Ser amable no estaba dentro del trato—. No has tocado tu comida. ¿La italiana ya no es de tu agrado? Creía recordar que era tu favorita. ¡Oh! Es verdad, ahora prefieres la japonesa.

Ash —que aún estaba sentado sobre la cama con la espalda recargada en la cabecera y los ojos clavados en el enorme ventanal de la habitación— se tensó. Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y luchó por que la expresión en su rostro no fuera tan reveladora. Lo estaba fastidiando, sólo lo estaba fastidiando y no debía caer en su juego.

Así era Dino Golzine. Siempre se aseguraba de que sus palabras fueran certeras y concisas. Todo lo que decía tenía siempre una razón de ser y si no decía nada era simplemente porque no era el momento indicado. Era una serpiente sigilosa, lista para morder y soltar su veneno. Una horrible serpiente calva y gorda.

El vejete recorrió la habitación deteniéndose ocasionalmente y observándolo todo, como asegurándose de que no había una trampa esperando por él. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su inspección, simplemente dio media vuelta y se sentó junto al rubio quién no había dejado de observarlo, de analizarlo. Lo odiaba tanto. Odiaba la forma en que caminaba, la forma en que sus ojos pequeños se movían y lo miraban todo. Odiaba su boca apretada en una fina línea y odiaba ese ridículo bigote canoso. Odiaba sus manos regordetas llenas de anillos de oro y diamantes. Odiaba la forma en que sus pasos resonaban pesadamente aun sobre la alfombra. Lo odiaba por completo.

—Mis hombres dicen que te has portado muy bien. No haces ruido y permaneces en la cama por horas. Ah, si tan sólo hubieras sido así de obediente siempre —dijo con falso lamento—. Parece que el amor es capaz de domesticar hasta a la bestia más salvaje. No has intentado escapar ni una sola vez y eres tan dócil que no pareces tú mismo. Sinceramente estaba esperando tener un buen pretexto para enseñarle a ese niño japonés una lección, estoy algo decepcionado —masculló—. Debes estar muy desesperado por protegerlo. No te vi actuar así nunca, ni siquiera cuando te dije que asesinaría a la chiquilla esa con la que salías y de la que decías estar enamorado. Pero supongo que para todo hay una primera vez. Estoy realmente tentado a evitar que Eiji deje el país. Sí lo mantengo conmigo tu buen comportamiento debería estar asegurado, ¿no?

El corazón de Ash se detuvo abruptamente al igual que su respiración. Dino no podía estar sugiriendo lo que creía que estaba insinuando. Ese no era el maldito trato. Se suponía que mientras él se comportara Eiji estaría a salvo y podría llevar la vida normal a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Iría a clases y continuaría captando preciosos paisajes con esa habilidad innata que el rubio sabía que poseía para la fotografía. El pelinegro, a diferencia de él, tenía un futuro brillante por delante y Dino Golzine no podía arrebatárselo. No lo permitiría.

»Mi informante me ha dicho que el muchacho se marcha en tres meses. Realmente creí que estaría buscándote por todas partes, pero parece que te superó rápidamente. Supongo que sólo estaba cautivado por tu bonito rostro y nada más. ¿Quieres saber lo que ha estado haciendo? Apuesto que a que sí. Mis chicos lo han seguido a todas partes y tengo algunas buenas fotografías —Dino metió la mano dentro de su gabardina y extrajo del bolsillo interior un sobre amarillo el cual agitó suavemente—. Parece que sólo se dedica a la universidad, eso es bueno. Ha hecho nuevos amigos. Parece que le gustan menores. Se trata de un chico del barrio chino, Sing, el protegido de tu amigo Shorter. ¿Aún sigue escondiéndose de nosotros? No nos atreveríamos a tocar a uno de los chicos de Lee, no cuando tan amablemente nos ha regalado una herramienta tan útil como su lindo hermano menor. ¿No dices nada? _Bravo_ , Ash. Finalmente has aprendido a escuchar. Voy a regalarte esto como recompensa —el hombre arrojó el sobre amarillo a la cama—. Me voy, tienes que arreglarte para esta noche. Tendremos clientes realmente importantes el día de hoy.

Dino se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Ash lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Fue entonces que abrió la boca y un poco de sangre escurrió por la comisura. Se había mordido la lengua en un desesperado intento por no decir nada que pudiera echar a perder todo su progreso.

Dudando un poco, el muchacho tomó el sobre amarillo entre sus manos, tratando de convencerse de que _no_ necesitaba ver esas fotografías. Estaba aterrado de sólo pensar que Eiji estaba siendo seguido a todas partes, porque eso significaba que, con sólo chasquear los dedos, Golzine podría hacerle daño. Sin embargo, una gran parte de él realmente deseaba verlo, simplemente mirarlo y asegurarse de que era real y no simplemente un producto de su solitario corazón.

Después de unos pocos segundos de duda, el muchacho finalmente abrió el sobre y extrajo las fotografías. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza y su estómago se revolvió agradablemente al ver a Eiji en esas poses tan naturales. No lucía preocupado y eso hizo que Ash se sintiera un poco triste. No quería pensar que las palabras de Golzine eran ciertas y que a su amigo no le había afectado en lo más mínimo su desaparición, pero las fotografías eran evidencia. Eiji llevaba una vida normal en la que Ash parecía nunca haber existido. Descansaba en su dormitorio, iba a clases, comía en el comedor de la universidad y salía a tomar fotografías muy frecuentemente acompañado de Sing Soo-Ling de quien Aslan _definitivamente no estaba celoso._ Había sido él en primer lugar quien le había pedido a Shorter proteger a Eiji y él había enviado al mejor de sus chicos, así que no _podía_ estar celoso.

Pero lo estaba.

¿Se habrían hecho buenos amigos? ¿se llevaban bien? ¿Sing ya se habría dado cuenta del aura que Eiji emanaba y que hacía que todos quisieran protegerlo? No quería saber la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, pero tampoco tenía el derecho de exigir que Eiji fuese sólo de su propiedad. Aunque le quisiera, ellos aún eran únicamente amigos y eso no cambiaría jamás. No si Ash quería que el japonés siguiera con vida.

Irritado por sus propios pensamientos, el rubio devolvió todas las fotografías al sobre con excepción de una donde Eiji se encontraba tomando una fotografía a un par de ardillas en lo que parecía Central Park. En su rostro se plasmaba una sonrisa pequeña pero genuina y sus ojos centellaban con pasión pura. Retrataba todo lo que a Ash le había cautivado de él; su personalidad simple, la felicidad que le causaban las cosas sencillas y la pasión que ponía en todo lo que le gustaba.

Sí, se quedaría con esa fotografía. Si no podía tener a Eiji, al menos quería tener algo de él que le recordara a los días que pasó a su lado visitando cada rincón de New York, simplemente charlando, jugueteando como los chicos que eran y comiendo todo tipo de platillos.

El tiempo en que fue genuinamente feliz.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y uno de los hombres de Dino apareció en su campo de visión, tomó las fotografías que Ash había devuelto al sobre y le quitó al muchacho los grilletes para que pudiera iniciar con su ritual de cada maldita noche; tomar una ducha, vestirse adecuadamente y bajar a la primera planta a esperar a que un cliente con mucho dinero pagara una noche con él. No estaba tan mal si lo comparaba con su antiguo trabajo, donde además de acostarse con hombres desconocidos, también los asesinaba por órdenes de Dino.

El guardia se sentó en la cama y apuntándole con su pistola se dedicó a observar a Ash mientras se desnudaba. Era bastante obvio que el tipo disfrutaba del espectáculo, pero eso no detuvo a Aslan para que continuara con su rutina y se adentrara al cuarto de baño cuya puerta ni cortina tenía permitido cerrar. Cuando salió, su traje de esa noche ya se encontraba planchado sobre la cama y, por supuesto, no había señal de algún tipo de ropa interior, como siempre.

A las nueve de la noche ya se encontraba bañado y perfumado en la primera planta del _Heaven_ ; un edificio de veinte pisos demasiado lujoso y que en apariencia era simplemente un salón de eventos para gente con dinero.

Al igual que él, un montón de chicos, todos ilegales, esperaban con una naturalidad aterradora su destino entre copas de champagne y candelabros de luces doradas. Estaban atrapados en una jaula mortal de oro y diamantes. Ninguno de ellos llegaría muy lejos; cuando fueran demasiado mayores, Dino se desharía de ellos, como se hubiera deshecho de Ash si no hubiese sido tan atractivo e inteligente como le había dicho.

El ojiverde suspiró y aguardó sentado en un sofá de terciopelo rojo. Simplemente esperaría a que Dino le llamara y le presentara a su cliente de esa noche. Charlarían de cosas sin sentido y casi de inmediato volvería a su habitación. Si el tipo no estaba demasiado ansioso, comerían algún manjar exótico previamente preparado e instalado en su habitación. Si lo estaba, Ash podría despedirse de su ropa en menos de diez minutos.

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano, el rubio se preguntaba en qué maldito punto de su vida había dejado de preocuparse por ser tocado por hombres y mujeres que le repugnaban. En qué punto se había vuelto tan insensible. Con Eiji no se había sentido así. Durante todos esos meses a su lado se había sentido _vivo_ y ahora volvía a ser el saco de huesos y carne que siempre había sido.

Patético.

Esa era su vida, su vida de verdad. La vida que había llevado desde que su hermano se había endeudado con Golzine para poder darle de comer y para poder darle una buena educación. La vida que había llevado desde que Griffin murió y Dino se cobró con su cuerpo todas las deudas que dejó atrás. Sabía que estaba mal desear más, que era imposible desear más, pero por un instante, cuando se encontró acostado con Eiji viendo una película o paseando con él en ferri mirando el agua azul fundirse con el cielo, realmente pensó que podría tener más. Tal vez por eso se había enamorado egoístamente del japonés, porque Eiji le hacía sentir una paz y una libertad que en realidad jamás podría tener.

—Ash —le llamó alguien sacándole de sus pensamientos. Tal vez era momento de dejar de pensar en Eiji, esa voz había sonado exactamente como la suya—. Ash —repitió sin embargo, más claro más fuerte.

Como si pensara que se estaba volviendo loco, Ash parpadeó y giró la cabeza hasta la fuente de aquel sonido. No podía ser él. No había manera de que fuera él.

Pero lo era.

Eiji se encontraba de pie junto a él, vistiendo el uniforme de los meseros; un traje de color blanco y corbatín acompañado de unas gafas de grueso armazón. Su expresión era tranquila, casi indiferente y no le miraba, mantenía los ojos clavados al otro lado de la sala y sostenía firmemente una charola con copas de champagne.

Ash entró en pánico rápidamente, debía estar volviéndose loco. No tenía idea de que mierda estaba ocurriendo, pero el japonés no podía permanecer mucho más tiempo allí, si los hombres de Dino lo descubrían sería asesinado en ese mismo instante y si no tenía tanta suerte, sería secuestrado, torturado y después asesinado y todo su esfuerzo por mantenerlo a salvo se iría al diablo. ¿No se suponía que estaba viviendo una vida normal? ¿Qué lo había olvidado? ¿qué salía a pasear con Sing?

—Sígueme —le dijo interrumpiendo su monólogo interno para después comenzar a caminar mientras sonreía naturalmente y repartía bebidas. Sin embargo, Ash podía notarlo, la forma en que sus manos temblaban ligeramente y lo tensa de su sonrisa que en nada se comparaba con su sonrisa natural.

Ambos chicos atravesaron el salón pasando por la barra dónde Eiji recogió más bebidas y luego por los baños donde ambos se adentraron. Ash cerró rápidamente la puerta desde dentro y se giró para encararlo, pero el pelinegro ya había desaparecido dentro de uno de los cubículos que claramente decían "fuera de servicio" para volver casi de inmediato con una maleta negra que dejó en sus brazos.

—Vamos, cámbiate rápido. Te voy a sacar de aquí.

—No, eres tú el que va a salir de aquí. —Con expresión seria, Ash le devolvió a Eiji la maleta—. ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo aquí? Si te descubren eres hombre muerto.

—Hemos tomado muchas precauciones para que no sea así. Blanca se encargó de los detalles.

—¿Blanca? ¿cómo es qué...?

—Ash, hablo en serio cuando te digo que no hay tiempo para esto. Cámbiate la maldita ropa para que podamos irnos. Asegúrate de sujetar tu cabello y ponerte las gafas.

Aún desconcertado, Ash se dejó empujar dentro de uno de los cubículos con la maleta de Eiji de nuevo en las manos. Por un segundo, realmente pensó en pedirle nuevamente que se largara de allí, pero la peligrosa chispa de la esperanza volvía a latir en él y la voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que podía ser libre si seguía a Eiji era cada vez más fuerte.

Así que se deshizo de su ropa y se puso lo que había dentro de la maleta. Era un uniforme de mesero y unas gafas bastante feas que se colocó de todas formas. Cuando salió del baño, Eiji tomó la ropa que se había quitado y la maleta y las arrojó fuera por una muy pequeña ventana que daba al exterior.

—Golzine no debe tardar en llegar, este es el plan. Voy a salir de aquí y tú vas a esperar hasta que escuches como las copas se caen al suelo. Cuando salgas vas a dirigirte directamente detrás de la barra y vas a decirle a cualquiera que necesitas ir al almacén por algo para limpiar el desastre, la llave está colgada cerca de la estantería del vodka. No tienes que preocuparte mucho por los guardias. Los chicos de Shorter se han encargado de ellos y han tomado su lugar. Una vez en el almacén vas a encontrarte con Sing. Has todo lo que te pida, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estamos en una maldita película de _James Bond_? —preguntó. Estaba aterrado. Aterrado de que todo saliera mal. Y como cada que estaba aterrado o tenso y Eiji estaba cerca, no podía evitar bromear.

El japonés pareció entenderlo porque le sonrió y le respondió:

—Tal vez.

El ojinegro salió del baño con la charola y el champagne. Las manos de Ash sudaban y se preguntaba si con todo el ruido del exterior podría realmente escuchar el cristal de las copas rompiéndose. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos, al punto de comenzar a creer que todo había sido parte de su imaginación, como le pasaba a _Jack Torrance_ en _The Shining_. Pero no era así, el sonido del cristal quebrándose fue fuerte y claro cuando todo ocurrió, un par de minutos después.

Las piernas de Ash se movieron con voluntad propia fuera de los baños para caballeros y tal como Eiji le dijo, se dirigió sin voltear hacia la barra donde en apenas un susurro anunció que se dirigiría al almacén y tomó las llaves. Nadie pareció sospechar nada. Ni siquiera parecía que le estuvieran prestando atención, todos se encontraba con los ojos en el accidente que el japonés había causado y susurraban sobre ello como si fuera inaudito. Tal vez lo fuera. Los hombres de Golzine no tenían permitido equivocarse, nunca.

El rubio atravesó la puerta del salón y luego el gran pasillo de paredes grises con las rodillas temblándole un poco. Había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrado y ahora todo su cuerpo anhelaba un poco de libertad. Una vez que estuvieran lejos de allí, le diría a Eiji que le quería, tenía que decirle que le quería y que ahora le quería mucho más. Que le agradecería eternamente lo que había hecho por él. Todo probablemente a causa de la euforia del momento.

El camino hasta el almacén era de menos de dos minutos que para Ash fueron eternos. El pasillo parecía alargarse cada vez más y más y sus piernas se sentían algo débiles, probablemente porqué no había estado comiendo correctamente, o porqué estaba demasiado nervioso. Finalmente llegó a la puerta del almacén, la abrió con la llave y la atravesó, pero junto con el ruido metálico de la puerta, a su espalda se escucharon un par de disparos que le helaron la sangre.

Ash se paralizó por un segundo, pero al instante siguiente su cuerpo ya estaba listo para volver al salón. Sin embargo, fue detenido por un par de brazos que lo sujetaron con fuerza y lo arrastraron a través de otra puerta hacia la parte trasera del edificio. No obstante, los hombres de Shorter y algunos de sus amigos, aún enfundados en los uniformes de la seguridad privada de Dino, se dirigieron en dirección a los disparos, listos para actuar.

—¡Eiji! —gritó hasta que su garganta no pudo más.

Los disparos en el interior eran cada vez más.

—¡Es suficiente Ash! —le dijo Shorter. ¿O era Blanca? No lo sabía—. No lo arruines.

Pero Ash no estaba escuchando. Se sentía tan miserable, tan culpable. Nunca debió pensar que podría ser libre. Debió sacar a Eiji de allí en el instante en que lo vio. Si algo malo le había ocurrido, estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo.

Dos pares de manos lo empujaron dentro de un automóvil desconocido. Por la ventana, vio la puerta trasera del edificio abrirse una vez más. Algunos de sus chicos volvían. Uno de ellos llevaba en la espalda el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre enfundado en un traje blanco con una enorme mancha roja en la espalda, alguien que no podía ser más que Eiji. Estaba herido y todo era su culpa.

Su auto arrancó y los perdió de vista.

—Por favor, déjame ir con él —imploró como nunca en su vida había implorado—. Por favor.

—Cuando estemos en un lugar seguro podrás verlo.

—¡Podría estar muriendo ahora mismo! ¡Quiero verlo ya! —Sus ojos estaban llenos de amargas lágrimas y su voz se quebraba a cada palabra. Eiji volvía a hacerle sentir vivo, pero esta vez las emociones que le quemaban el pecho eran oscuras y agrias.

Nadie respondió a sus demandas. Shorter y Sing lo mantuvieron en su lugar y Blanca condujo lo más rápido que pudo mientras las sirenas de las patrullas arribaban al club _Heaven_.


	10. Capítulo nueve

Todo era oscuridad. No había otra manera de describirlo. Se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad tan profunda que ni siquiera podía ver la punta de su propia nariz. Esa oscuridad lo envolvía por completo, convirtiéndolo en nada. En ese instante no era un hombre, mucho menos humano y la única señal de que _aún_ estaba vivo era el insistente ardor en alguna zona en medio de aquello que delimitaba su existencia.

¿Quién era? ¿dónde estaba? ¿qué había ocurrido? Todas esas preguntas flotaban junto con él en el extenso espacio de inmensa negrura. De alguna manera él sabía que conocía las respuestas, pero no podía recordarlas y se sentía tan frustrado.

 _«¿Quién soy? ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué ocurrió?»_ Se volvió a preguntar y nuevamente ninguna respuesta llegó a su memoria.

—Eiji, puedes escucharme, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz a lo lejos, rebotando por todas partes como un eco. Sonaba débil y un poco insegura.

Era una voz suave y gentil. Como el canto de un ángel al amanecer. Brillaba en tonos dorados en medio del abismo y lentamente tomabala forma de una esfera de luz que lo iluminaba todo y consiguió cegarlo momentáneamente. La oscuridad retrocedía ante la presencia de esa voz y le calentaba, volviéndolo humano nuevamente. O algo similar. ¿Había muerto?

Eiji, así le había llamado el ángel. Aquel era su nombre, ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Sé conocían? Tal vez. Para él la voz era demasiado familiar.

—Me han dicho que puedes. Realmente espero que puedas y que esta no sea una broma vergonzosa que me esté dejando en ridículo.

Sí, ahora estaba seguro. Él conocía esa voz. Se trataba de Aslan Callenreese. Piel blanca y cabello rubio platinado. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto nunca. Verdes como un jade y tan brillantes como una noche estrellada.

Como si de un interruptor se tratara, aquellas palabras terminaron de encender la esfera dorada cuya luz le permitió a Eiji mirarse a sí mismo en medio de la brillante nada. Pudo ver sus pies descalzos y las palmas de sus manos. La punta de su nariz y las oscuras pestañas sobre sus ojos entrecerrados. Comenzó a sentir el palpitar de su corazón y el correr de su sangre por su cuerpo. Un insistente dolor punzante se instaló en su hombro derecho, incrementándose a cada segundo. Su piel se erizó y su boca comenzó a sentirse seca. Quería responderle, decirle que podía escucharlo, pero su voz había desaparecido.

—Lo lamento, Eiji. Todo ha sido culpa mía.

¿Por qué Ash sonaba tan triste? Eiji no lo sabía, pero lo odiaba. Le rompía el corazón escucharlo así.

—Por favor, no mueras. No me dejes.

¿Morir? ¿De que estaba hablando? Ah... ahora podía recordarlo. Le habían disparado. ¿Había sido tan grave? Lo último que recordaba era haber dejado caer un montón de copas de cristal. ¿Cómo había comenzado el tiroteo? Suponía que había sido descubierto en medio de su misión. Ash se había equivocado, no era una película de _James Bond_. O tal vez lo era y él no tenía otro papel más que el de un extra.

—Tienes que recuperarte. Dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado, onii-chan.

Por mucho tiempo, Eiji se había preguntado por qué Ash insistía en llamarlo de esa forma y ahora, de repente lo entendía. Llamarlo así lo convertía en un miembro de su familia. Lo convertía en su hermano mayor. En alguien en quien apoyarse, en alguien en quien confiar. Era un honor. Era más de lo que había aspirado y se sentía tan feliz. Él sería todo lo que Ash necesitar _a_ para ser feliz. Cualquier cosa.

De repente, el pelinegro sintió un cosquilleo en su mano y la cálida sensación de tacto también. ¿Aslan la sujetaba? ¿O tal vez la acariciaba? Debía estar muy preocupado.

El japonés realmente quería disculparse por hacerle sentir así. Se sentía tan culpable por su imprudencia, después de todo, había sido él quien había insistido en ir personalmente por Ash pese a las negativas bien fundamentadas de Shorter sobre su nula experiencia en espionaje y el manejo de armas de fuego. A él no le importó demasiado, tampoco estaba asustado, en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en rescatar a su mejor amigo.

—Blanca dice que vas a recuperarte, pero estoy tan asustado de que no sea así. Sé que me odiarías si te dijera que pienso que eres muy frágil, pero tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas y no tendría porqué estarlo. Este no era tu mundo, Eiji. No lo era.

El ojinegro sintió algo cálido y húmedo caer sobre su mejilla. Su corazón se encogió y la tristeza volvió a mancharlo todo de negro. Eiji luchaba por decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar el dolor de ese chico que tanto quería. «No es tu culpa, no llores por favor».

No se suponía que las cosas fueran así. Se suponía que Ash sería libre y lo festejarían. Se suponía que los problemas terminarían. Se suponía que Eiji cumpliría la promesa de proteger a ese pobre muchacho que no había vivido más que desgracias y en cambio lo había hecho llorar. Él también lo había hecho llorar.

—Despierta, rápido. Por favor. Extraño demasiado el sabor de esos horribles sándwiches que solías preparar. No los he probado en semanas, ¿sabes? ¿No te preocupa que me muera de hambre?

Eiji sonrió y un par de lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro. A _u_ n después de tanto tiempo seguía sorprendiéndole la forma tan positiva en que Ash solía lidiar con los problemas. Era admirable, pero también muy triste que estuviera tan acostumbrado al dolor.

Al despertar, tendría que recordarse agradecerle correctamente por su preocupación. No quería sentirse demasiado importante para él, pero dada la situación era inevitable. ¿Qué se suponía que pensara si Ash lloraba por él y le hablaba tan dulcemente? Los americanos eran muy extraños. Eiji casi podría comenzar a pensar que Ash sentía algo más por él. Una tontería. Era imposible. Sólo se trataba del reflejo de sus propios deseos ocultos queriendo convencerlo de lo contrario. Ash era su mejor amigo y manchar eso con otra cosa sería sacrilegio. Él no lo traicionaría. Se quedaría a su lado y lo apoyaría hasta no lo necesitara más. Hasta que encontrara a alguien que pudiera hacerlo verdaderamente feliz.

Tenía que apurarse a despertar. Sólo que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Ash se quedó a su lado en silencio. Sujetaba su mano y a veces la acariciaba. Eiji lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que había algo más que quería decirle pero aún no tomaba el valor para hacerlo. Debía ser algo importante. El rubio estaba buscando las palabras correctas y por suerte, tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

Una nueva punzada de dolor se extendió por todo el lado derecho de su cuerpo pero ningún quejido salió de su boca. Comenzaba a sentirse más consciente de la herida de bala y del ardor infernal que le causaba. No era como ningún dolor que hubiera sentido antes. ¿Estaba recobrando la consciencia? Si ese era el caso realmente no quería. Dolía mucho. ¿Estaría en el hospital? Lo dudaba, no era seguro. Le había declarado la guerra a un mafioso de primer nivel quien seguramente ya estaría detrás de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera la voz de Ash volvió a abrirse paso hasta él en medio del dolor, aunque era un poco confusa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en silencio junto a él? ¿ _m_ inutos _, h_ oras? Eiji no lo sabía.

—Eiji, escucha atentamente porque no voy a repetirlo. —¿Escuchar? ¿No podía esperar? Realmente estaba sufriendo en ese instante y no podía pensar con claridad—. Cuando te conocí supe que no me traerías más que problemas. Eras demasiado inocente para esta asquerosa cuidad y tan confiado que nunca preguntaste nada sobre mi trabajo. Debo admitir que sentía un poco de envidia, pero también fascinación _._

Eiji no estaba entendiendo nada. El rubio sonaba extraño. No recordaba haberlo escuchado hablar así nunca _._

 _»_ Me estoy enrollando demasiado. Estoy nervioso, lo siento _._ —¿Ash Lynx nervioso? ¿Había muerto? ¿se podía sentir esa clase de dolor después de la muerte? ¿El corazón de un muerto podía latir así de rápido?

 _—_ Lo que quiero decir es que estoy muy agradecido por todo el tiempo que dedicaste a hacerme sentir cómodo. Por todas las tardes que salimos a pasear y todas las comidas que compartiste conmigo. Fue el mejor año de mi vida y aunque sé que lo hiciste únicamente porque no eres capaz de ignorar a una persona en problemas y que tus intenciones no eran tan sucias como las mías, Eiji, tengo que decirlo, estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero tanto que duele _._ —Definitivamente había muerto y había ido al cielo. O tal vez estaba delirando. No había manera de que Ash estuviera diciendo eso—. Por eso, por favor, tienes que despertar. No me perdonaré jamás si algo malo te ocurre. No podré vivir con eso. Me encargaré de que vuelvas a salvo a Japón y acabaré con cualquiera que amenace con hacerte daño. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada más.

Ash tomó aire. Había hablado tan rápido y tan desesperadamente y cada una de sus palabras había hecho a Eiji más consiente del dolor y de su alrededor. Estaba acostado y hacía bastante calor. Había ruido de automóviles a la lejanía y la herida en su hombro le hacía sentir cada vez peor.

Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para despertar y asegurarse de que esas palabras eran reales. Pero fue imposible. El dolor en su cuerpo se volvió insoportable, el tacto del rubio desapareció y su voz se desvaneció hasta que la oscuridad lo invadió nuevamente y perdió el conocimiento.


	11. Capítulo diez

—¡Ash, por aquí! —exclamó Shorter desde del asiento del conductor de un automóvil compacto bastante viejo.

El rubio, con el rostro lleno de tierra y sudor, acomodó el cuerpo de Eiji sobre su espalda. El estridente sonido de las balas chocando contra la pared del pasillo a su izquierda elevaba el nivel de adrenalina y hacía que su cabeza trabajara a toda velocidad. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, pero con el peso extra del inconsciente japonés sobre su cuerpo era casi imposible que llegaran al automóvil sin un rasguño y arriesgar al pelinegro —que ya de por si estaba en una situación delicada— no era una opción.

Tenía que pensar. Tal vez, si encaraba a los matones de Dino y les plantaba una bala en la cabeza a cada uno podría ganar tiempo suficiente para que Sing recogiera a Eiji y se largaran de allí mientras él servía de distracción, pero después de que todos arriesgaran su vida por sacarlo del burdel de Golzine parecía una tontería simplemente sacrificarse, así que tendría que ser algo más.

Los brazos de Eiji rodeaban su cuerpo sin sujetarse realmente a él y su cabeza de cabellos negros se recargaba sobre uno de sus brazos, tapando la visión de la periferia izquierda del Lince. Los balazos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, así como los pasos de sus agresores. Ash sujetó con toda la fuerza de su brazo derecho el peso del japonés y con la izquierda sujetó su revólver. No era tan bueno disparando con esa mano, pero prefería estar seguro de que Eiji no caería.

Las fuertes pisadas se acercaron cada vez más y Ash no dudó en saltar por la ventana desde el segundo piso. La caída fue dura y la lluvia de balas no tardó en llegar, pero la cobertura de sus chicos logró salvarle la vida. Una vez fuera, se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hasta el vehículo sin importarle el dolor en sus piernas. Una bala rozó el brazo con el que sujetaba al pelinegro pero sus dedos no flaquearon ni un poco, ni siquiera cuando Sing abrió la puerta trasera del coche y Ash se arrojó dentro, todo con Eiji aún en su espalda.

—¡Nos vamos! —ordenó el ojiverde a todos sus chicos y Shorter arrancó el auto a gran velocidad, haciendo que las llantas rechinaran y se quemaran un poco.

Suavemente, el rubio recostó al pelinegro en el asiento, teniendo especial cuidado con la herida en su hombro y luego se asomó por la ventanilla para comenzar a disparar a los hombres que aún arremetían contra ellos desde los edificios, hasta que los perdió de vista.

—¿Vienen tras nosotros? —preguntó Sing.

—No creo. Sus autos estaban del otro lado del edificio —respondió Ash—. ¿Puedes ir más rápido?

—Sé que te urge ponerte a salvo —respondió Shorter mirando por un segundo a través del retrovisor como el rubio tocaba suavemente la frente del japonés con el ceño fruncido—, pero no seas imprudente.

—La fiebre regresó. Necesitamos extraer la bala de inmediato. —La angustia en su voz era palpable, pero Shorter y Sing comenzaban a acostumbrarse a verlo actuar así por el chico japonés.

—Blanca está consiguiendo todo lo que necesitamos —le recordó el chico con el mohicano.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo nos encontraron —dijo el menor de todos, claramente tenso.

—Hay una rata entre nosotros —respondió Ash con semblante serio. No era coincidencia que los hubieran encontrado por segunda vez y que los hubieran acorralado. Alguien estaba informando a Golzine sobre sus movimientos y su ubicación y Aslan creía saber de quien se trataba.

Shorter dio vuelta en la esquina y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo por la avenida principal. El resto de los chicos les seguían de cerca, esperando nuevas órdenes, pero no parecía que el ojiverde fuera a decir algo pronto, por lo que lo único que pudieron hacer fue conducir lo más lejos posible.

Fue cuando estuvieron a punto de salir de New York que Ash finalmente habló.

—Detén el auto —dijo y Shorter obedeció—. Es demasiado obvio que uno de los suyos está filtrando información.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves...?!

—Silencio, Sing —le interrumpió Wong—. Ash tiene razón. Sus amigos más cercanos están en esto y ninguno de ellos le traicionaría. Tiene que ser uno de los nuestros, alguien que no está muy contento con que lo ayudemos. ¿Y bien, qué vamos a hacer? ¿Arriésganos y localizar a la rata?

—Creo que debemos separarnos.

—¿Planeas enfrentarte a Golzine tú solo? —preguntó Sing con indignación.

—No tiene caso seguir arrastrándolos conmigo a esto —le respondió.

—No voy a dejarte solo, eres mi mejor amigo —rebatió Shorter.

—Chinatown es un lugar seguro. Golzine no va a arriesgarse a meterse en el territorio de los Lee.

—¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije? —intervino Wong ahora un poco irritado.

—Escucha, Shorter. Realmente necesito que vuelvas, lleves a mis chicos contigo y les proporciones un lugar seguro. Alex va a obedecerte sin parpadear, eso lo sabes.

El americano y el chino intercambiaron miradas por largos segundos. Era obvio el descontento de Shorter al quedar fuera de todo, pero en el fondo parecía entender las razones del Lince.

—De acuerdo —respondió finalmente el chico del mohicano—. Baja del auto Sing.

El menor los miró a ambos con resentimiento. Ash sabía que el chiquillo estaba al tanto de que estaba siendo excluido de las decisiones importantes, pero no podía culparlos, no cuando su hermano era el principal sospechoso como traidor por su comportamiento tan hostil hacia el rubio.

Después de unos segundos, Sing abrió la puerta del auto y salió de él con expresión enojada. El Lince lo vio caminar hasta los autos que estaban estacionados detrás de ellos. Algunos de los chicos se acercaron a preguntar que ocurría, pero él ni siquiera abrió la boca. Era confiable, Ash lo sabía, era una lástima tener que excluirlo.

—Cuando vuelvas a Chinatown necesito que averigües que estaba haciendo Yut-Lung Lee en la universidad de Eiji haciéndose pasar por un estudiante becado de danza.

—¿Crees que traicionó a su familia y ahora trabaja para Golzine?

—No lo sé. Pero en cuanto mencionaste que Eiji dijo que era su compañero de habitación supe que algo estaba mal. Mientras estuve cautivo, el viejo me dijo que tenía a alguien vigilándolo e incluso me mostró algunas fotografías de Eiji durmiendo en su habitación que debió tomar él. Sin embargo, dudo que su misión principal fuera atormentarlo. Lee estaba allí por algo más —informó con seguridad.

»Tal vez Eiji sepa algo. No hablamos mucho sobre el tema, pero sé que Yut se confió lo suficiente como para darle su nombre verdadero y no el falso con el que estaba registrado en la universidad —le dijo, hilando la información que tenía hasta ahora—. Eiji es extranjero, no sabe nada sobre la familia Lee. Yut debió pensar que no suponía peligro. Sea como sea necesito esa información.

—¿Por qué? ¿Planeas meterte en una pelea entre mafias?

—Algo así. Si logramos probar que Yut estaba trabajando a espalda de sus hermanos, aliándose con un rival, podemos usar esa información para chantajearlo y pedirle un par de favores.

—¿Un par de favores?

—Protección y un pasaporte falso para Eiji. Necesita volver a Japón sin ser detectado.

—Nada se te escapa. De acuerdo. Haré lo que pueda. ¿Vas a decirme dónde te vas a esconder?

—No. Y no por mi seguridad, sino por la tuya.

—Lo imaginé —Shorter miró a Eiji cuyo rostro se fruncía en dolor. Parecía estar sufriendo—. Entiendo porqué te has encariñado con él —dijo entonces—. Es un buen chico. Fue llorando por todas partes en busca de ayuda para salvarte. Incluso puso su vida en riesgo por ti.

—El probablemente no lo hubiera hecho si supiera quien soy en realidad.

—El sabe que te obligaban a prostituirte.

—Pero no sabe que me obligaban a asesinar a esos clientes para quitarlos del camino de Golzine.

—Él se preocupa genuinamente por ti y nada va a cambiar ese hecho. Sin embargo, deberías decírselo pronto. Eiji es inocente, pero no idiota y sospecha que las cosas van más allá.

—Estoy asustado —confesó y Shorter se quedó sin palabras.

En todos los años que llevaba conociendo a Ash Lynx, desde que se encontraron por casualidad en el reformatorio para menores, Shorter jamás le había visto hacer una expresión como esa, jamás le había escuchado decir algo similar. Ash se lanzaba al peligro sin parpadear una y otra y otra vez. Él era así y todos en la calle le respetaban por eso. Incluso Golzine lo sabía, por eso le dejaba vagar por New York y hacerse con sus propios aliados, aunque eso significase que podría enfrentarlo algún día.

Sin embargo, ahora era obvio que las personas a las que quería eran su punto débil. Primero su hermano y ahora ese chico que había llegado por accidente a aquel callejón donde Ash había estado esperando la llegada de un Congresista importante al que le habían ordenado eliminar. ¿O tal vez había sido el destino? Probablemente. Nada más podía explicar la conexión tan íntima entre esos dos. Ash incluso se había dejado capturar para mantener al japonés a salvo y la mirada que tenía siempre que hablaba de él confirmaba muchas cosas.

Shorter lo había sabido desde el principio, por eso les había advertido a ambos lo peligroso que era seguir frecuentándose y ninguno había querido escuchar.

—Sabes que Golzine va a utilizar a Eiji para destruirte, ¿verdad? Ya ha comenzado.

—No voy a dejar que le haga daño. Voy a sacarlo de aquí antes de que pueda tocarlo de nuevo.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Vas a dejar que se marche así nada más? ¿No vas a decirle lo que sientes?

—No. —Aslan ni siquiera parecía sorprendido de que él supiera sobre sus sentimientos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porqué si lo hiciera, estaría condenándolo.

El rostro del rubio estaba lleno de aflicción y tristeza. Era obvio para Wong que no estaba hablando a la ligera. Tal vez él estaba siendo demasiado romántico. El ojiverde tenía razón, los chicos como ellos morían jóvenes y no tenían un final feliz.

Eiji, en cambio, lucía como el tipo de muchacho que llevaba una vida tranquila y normal, lejos de tiroteos o rodeado de pandilleros y siendo perseguido por la mafia. Era fácil visualizar al japonés yendo a la universidad, sacando buenas notas y sonriendo cálidamente, no retorciéndose de dolor y con una fiebre del demonio en el asiento trasero de automóvil robado.

—No mueras —fue todo lo que le dijo a su mejor amigo antes de bajar del automóvil y comenzar a dar órdenes a sus chicos, incluyendo a Sing que no dejaba de ver a Ash a través de la ventana.

Alex se acercó al rubio minutos después con una expresión preocupada, eran amigos al fin y al cabo y Ash no había tenido la delicadeza de explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo ni lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Sabía que era egoísta, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era la seguridad de Eiji y lo demás era secundario.

—Shorter va a cuidar de ustedes, así que hagan todo lo que les pida —le dijo acomodando a Eiji en el asiento trasero y colocándose en el lugar del conductor—. Es muy peligroso que anden por allí solos, así que no lo hagan.

—¿Tú vas a estar bien?

—Volveré cuando encuentre un lugar seguro para Eiji. Por el momento todo lo que te pido es que mantengas a los chicos a salvo. Tengan cuidado con la rata entre los hombres de Shorter.

Ash vio en sus ojos los millones de preguntas que Alex quería hacerle pero que se guardó por respeto a su amistad. El castaño simplemente asintió y el rubio agradeció infinitamente que no le hiciera perder más el tiempo. Qué confiara en él lo suficiente como para obedecer sin hacer preguntas. Tal vez después, cuando todo estuviera más tranquilo, les diría a todos la verdad.

Qué se había enamorado de un hermoso extranjero que le había dado todo lo que siempre había deseado: una sonrisa sincera y cariño incondicional y que él lo había echado todo a perder.

Ash encendió el automóvil y se incorporó a la carretera, sus ojos firmes en el camino. La pequeña herida en su brazo comenzaba a arder, pero no tenía tiempo para para pensar en ello. El único lugar que podía ir en ese momento era su casa en Massachusetts. Nadie sabía de ella, ni siquiera Shorter. Era segura pero el viaje sería largo y además tendría que hacer una parada para hacerse con otro automóvil. Estaba seguro de que los hombres de Dino ya tenían identificados todos sus vehículos y era mejor no arriesgarse.

El Lince tomó la ruta 95 y condujo hasta que el sol salió en el horizonte. De vez en cuando, Ash dirigía su mirada al retrovisor sólo para encontrarse con la agonizante figura de Eiji cuya fiebre parecía no haber descendido nada.

¿Estaría alucinando? Probablemente. La fiebre alta solía causar ese tipo de reacciones. ¿Sentiría dolor? Eso era seguro. La bala no había atravesado por completo su hombro y aún estaba incrustada dentro de él. Sumando todo eso a la constante cacería de Dino, se podía decir que Eiji no había descansado de la manera correcta y su herida no estaba sanando en absoluto.

Una vez en Warwick, Massachusetts, Ash se deshizo del automóvil, cambiándolo por un _Renault 5_ mucho más nuevo y en mejores condiciones en uno de esos tantos lugares donde ni siquiera necesitabas papeles para hacerlo. El hombre que se lo cambió no preguntó siquiera por el inconsciente Eiji o la mancha de sangre en su ropa. Simplemente aceptó el coche viejo y la diferencia en efectivo y le dejó marchar sin más.

Para asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera siguiendo, Ash dio un par de vueltas por el pueblo y se detuvo para cambiar el vendaje de Eiji hasta que finalmente se encaminó sobre la ruta 195 que le dejaría directamente en su destino final; Cape Code. El lugar donde había nacido y había vivido hasta que su hermano se lo llevó a New York después de que el entrenador de la liga infantil de béisbol del pueblo abusara sexualmente de él y su propio padre no lo hubiese defendido. Odiaba ese lugar y deseaba no tener que volver a él nunca más. Pero lo haría, por Eiji.

Estacionó el automóvil justo frente a la pequeña casa de fachada azul que tantos malos recuerdos le traía y bajó de él. El lugar lucía igual que cuando lo había dejado. Sus interminables colinas verdes, las casas tan lejanas una de la otra, sus campos de trigo y maíz y la insoportable brisa que le daba una muy falsa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

El sonido de una escopeta siendo recargada se escuchó a su espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó la inolvidable voz de su padre.

—No te metas en mi camino. Dame las malditas llaves y no te vuelvas a aparecer por aquí —le respondió abriendo la puerta trasera del auto y cargando a Eiji entre sus brazos. Era ligero como una pluma y su tamaño era de gran ayuda.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar el hombre de manera hostil.

Ash, comenzando a perder la paciencia, se giró para encarar a su padre. Se había vuelto mucho más viejo y gordo. Aún se asemejaba un poco a su fallecido hermano, aunque no tanto. Parecía que su carácter de mierda seguía allí, intacto, la diferencia era que ahora Aslan había dejado de ser un niño llorón y asustadizo y podía plantarle la cara sin problemas.

Así que lo hizo. De su cinturón sacó su revolver y le apuntó directamente entre los ojos.

—Te dije que te limitaras a darme las malditas llaves y nos dejaras en paz. Este no es asunto tuyo.

Por un segundo, el rubio realmente creyó que tendría que disparar un par de veces cerca de su cara para asustarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombre ya le había arrojado las llaves y él había dejado caer el arma para atraparlas en el aire y así, sin más, se marchó por donde había llegado. Se fue sin preguntarle por Griffin, ni por el tipo de vida que habían llevado desde que se marcharon. Se fue dándole la espalada como siempre había hecho.

Un quejido saliendo de la boca de Eiji le hizo poner los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente. Le dijo que todo estaría bien y lo llevó dentro de la casa, más precisamente hasta su habitación. Ash no se detuvo a ver el interior de la casa ni si algo había cambiado. Se limitó a recostar al japonés sobre la aún tendida cama y a quitarle la camiseta para revisar la herida.

Sabía que en el baño había un botiquín con todo lo necesario para volver a limpiar la herida y vendarla. Con suerte también habría algo para la fiebre y el dolor, pero tendría que esperar a contactar con Blanca quien, se suponía, estaba consiguiendo de manera ilegal lo necesario para extraer la bala y los jodidos analgésicos.

—Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí nadie va a encontrarnos —le dijo al ojinegro y salió en dirección al baño donde obtuvo el botiquín y volvió de inmediato.

Eiji lucía pálido y sudoroso. Durante su escape había perdido algo de sangre. Ash había intentado detenerla cortando la circulación del hombro, pero parecía que no había sido suficiente. Un poco desesperado, el ojiverde comenzó a limpiar la herida con alcohol que, aunque no la cauterizaría por completo, si sería de ayuda. Finalmente vendó el hombro del japonés, ajustando fuertemente las vendas y volvió a recostarlo sobre la cama. Si Eiji sintió dolor o no, no lo supo, ningún sonido salió de su boca, simplemente se quedó allí, como un frágil muñeco de porcelana.

El lince se levantó de la cama y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para buscar algo donde poner agua y un trozo limpio de tela. Cuando se hizo de ambos objetos volvió a la habitación y se encargó de la fiebre de Eiji aplicando fomentos de agua sobre su frente incluso mucho después de que sus dedos sus dedos se volvieran arrugados. Parecía que funcionaba, Eiji lucía cada vez menos atribulado, pero aún debían cerrar correctamente la herida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez más, como llevaba haciendo los últimos dos días—. Lamento haberte metido en esto. Lamento no poder llevarte a un hospital. Lamento haberme ido a encontrar contigo a Brooklyn aun cuando sabía que esto podía pasar.

Como era lógico, Eiji no respondió, pero para Ash ya era una costumbre hablarle incluso en ese estado. Le gustaba creer que Eiji podía escucharle y se sentía menos solo, pero tal vez sólo fuera su propio deseo de no sentirse abandonado reflejándose en él.

Estaba realmente perdido. Era la primera vez en su vida que le tocaba simplemente esperar y no entrar en acción. Estaba acostumbrado a ir acelerado, a disparar el gatillo y correr, pero en ese instante, estando todo tan tranquilo, su cerebro aprovechaba para atormentarle y culparle de todo, como si él no lo supiera.

La ansiedad se incrementó con el pasar de las horas. Blanca dijo que no tardaría, pero Eiji ya llevaba agonizando días enteros y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ni siquiera tenía una intravenosa para alimentarlo y su apariencia era cada vez más grisácea y apagada. Casi como si estuviera muriendo.

Ya había anochecido cuando un horrible grito le despertó. ¿En que momento se había quedado dormido? Tal vez, más que quedarse dormido había perdido la conciencia. Hacía dos días, desde que los habían empezado a perseguir, que no comía ni dormía correctamente. Estaba tan ansioso que todo lo que entraba por su boca duraba en su estómago menos de cinco minutos por el temor de ser tomados por sorpresa y sus guardias nocturnas le habían privado del sueño. Lo que en parte no había estado mal, si tomaba en cuanta que gracias a eso habían podido escapar de los hombres de Golzine.

Alertado por el grito, pero aún medio dormido, Ash buscó desesperadamente su revólver en sus pantalones. No podía ver nada en medio de la oscuridad, pero sus instintos le decían que había alguien más allí, así que apuntó a ciegas, hasta que sus ojos lentamente se adecuaron a la penumbra.

—¿Estás despierto? —¿Era Blanca?—. Ayúdame a sujetarlo.

Ash no tardó en comprender que estaba hablando de Eiji y dejó las preguntas para después. Con el cuerpo entumecido se enderezó sobre la cama y se acercó hasta el japonés cuya respiración agitada se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Estaba sufriendo y Ash sufría con él.

—¿Qué le haces? ¿Por qué le duele tanto? —preguntó con aflicción.

—Los analgésicos que logré conseguir no fueron suficientes y tengo que extraer la bala. ¿Ash me estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí —respondió, pero no era del todo verdad. Sus oídos se sentían como si estuviera debajo del agua.

—¿Tienes alguna bebida fuerte que podamos darle? Dolerá menos de esa forma.

Sin responder, Ash fue en busca de las botellas que su padre solía guardar con llave en el salón principal. Por suerte aún estaban allí y el contenido de una de ellas sería suficiente para que Eiji pudiera beberlo. Como no tenía la llave del anaquel, simplemente se limitó a golpear el cristal con el puño sin detenerse a pensar en que probablemente saldría herido y con la mano sangrante tomó la botella de Ginebra y volvió a gran velocidad.

Blanca no cuestionó nada, simplemente tomó la cabeza del semiconsciente Eiji y le hizo beber más de media botella. El cambio en la actitud del japonés fue inmediata. Tal como Ash había sospechado desde siempre, Eiji no era del tipo que tolerara el alcohol y en ese instante era una buena noticia porque significaba que Blanca podría atenderlo.

El ruso alumbró la herida con ayuda de una pequeña lámpara y usando un escalpelo y unas pinzas se hizo minuciosamente cargo de la bala. La herida fue limpiada de nuevo, esta vez con artículos médicos realmente especializados para el tipo de herida, luego fue cerrada y vendada. Ash no estaba seguro de cuanto había durado la tortura. La sangre de Eiji lo manchaba todo, hasta su alma y el sonido de su piel siendo abierta retumbó incluso cuando Blanca terminó y le dijo:

—Conseguí estos analgésicos, asegúrate de que los tome correctamente. Este fresco contiene antibiótico y ayudará con la fiebre. Traje muchas más vendas, asegúrate de cambiarlas diario o tendremos que volver a abrir la herida si se infecta. Ya le he colocado la intravenosa así que no tardará en comenzar a recuperarse.

La cabeza de Ash estaba echa un lio. Sabía que debía sentirse aliviado, pero la sangre de Eiji empapando sus manos no era de mucha ayuda. Todo lo que pudo preguntar a Sergei fue:

—¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Me hablaste de este lugar una vez. No has comida nada, ¿cierto? Y doy por hecho que tampoco has dormido. Te prepararé algo y luego te vas a la cama.

—Tuvo la bala incrustada por días.

—Aslan, sé que estás preocupado, pero si quieres protegerlo debes cuidar de ti. Confía en mí, _sé_ cómo tratar con este tipo de heridas.

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome? Antes no te importó largarte y dejarme a merced del viejo.

El ruso no respondió de inmediato. Tal vez Ash estaba demasiado cansado, pero en sus ojos pudo ver algo similar a la culpa.

—Me dijeron que tenías algo importante que proteger. Quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

—Ya lo has visto. Ahora puedes volver tranquilamente al caribe.

—¿Qué planeas de ahora en adelante? Sabes que quedarte junto al chico puede ser peligroso.

—Lo sé, no soy idiota. Voy a mandarlo de vuelta a Japón en cuanto haya sanado.

—¿Y no querrás ir tras él?

—No mientras Dino aún esté interesado en mí.

—Eres demasiado valioso para él. Te educó y te entrenó durante años para convertirte en lo que eres. Sabes más sobre él que cualquiera de sus hombres. No va a dejarte ir con vida.

Ash frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicar que lo sabía, que estaba consiente de toda esa mierda. Pero al mirar los ojos de Blanca lo _comprendió_. Supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Sí, él tenía que morir.


	12. Capítulo once

El sol golpeó directamente en sus ojos, despertándolo suavemente. Sus delicados rayos acariciando sus mejillas y volviéndolo a la vida. El contraste entre su fría piel y el cálido clima era la gloria y aunque realmente hubiera deseado quedarse recostado así por más tiempo, sabía que era imposible, que era hora de levantarse.

El primer movimiento le costó la vida entera. Su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que no podía sentir por completo sus extremidades y ordenarles que se movieran parecía una tarea imposible. Comenzó con algo sencillo, sus dedos de los pies. Los flexionó y los estiró todo lo que pudo hasta que comenzó a sentir las piernas. Pensó que si había funcionado con sus extremidades inferiores no tendría problema en mover los dedos de las manos, así que lo hizo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. No había tenido problema con la mano y el brazo izquierdo, era el derecho el que dolía como el infierno.

De repente, la clara resolución de que le habían disparado y había sobrevivido le llegó como el golpe de un doloroso relámpago, pero contrario a las anécdotas que había escuchado, o las películas que había visto, él no se sentía como un hombre nuevo sino como uno moribundo. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? ¿cuánto tiempo había permanecido en ese estado? ¿qlgún día dejaría de doler? No tenía las respuestas, todo lo que sabía era que había sobrevivido y por el momento eso era suficiente. Sin embargo, sí había una pregunta de la que necesitaba una respuesta inmediata: ¿dónde estaba?

Todo a su alrededor era desconocido; el papel tapiz un poco descolorido por el tiempo, los muebles de madera despostillada y llenos de polvo, la enorme ventana con vista a las interminables colinas de un lugar que nunca había visto antes.

¿Había sido capturado? ¿Se había convertido en rehén de Dino Golzine? Eiji miró su propio cuerpo. Dudaba que los tipos malos se hubieran encargado de su herida o que lo tuvieran sin atar, a menos que creyeran que era lo suficientemente inútil como para confiarse. Lo cual no sería tan extraño considerando su patética participación en la fuga de Ash.

El japonés apoyó el antebrazo izquierdo sobre el colchón y lo usó de apoyo para levantarse. La herida de bala escoció, pero Eiji se forzó a sí mismo a no gritar por el dolor. Jamás había sentido algo así y era insoportable. La herida le quemaba como fuego. Era tan profunda.

Tambaleándose, el muchacho salió de la cama, teniendo especial cuidado en no mover el brazo herido. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba conectado a una intravenosa con un líquido de dudosa procedencia del que se deshizo al instante. Forzó su débil cuerpo a mover las piernas hasta la puerta, pese a las vueltas que daba su cabeza. Realmente esperaba que estuviera cerrada, pero para su sorpresa, cuando tomó el pomo y la giró, no fue así. La puerta estaba abierta y además, no había ningún guardia en el pasillo. De hecho, ahora que el pelinegro miraba mejor, aquella casa lucía más como una residencia familiar y no como una base de operaciones de la mafia. Era demasiado pintoresca, demasiado cálida.

Ahora un poco más tranquilo y mucho más curioso, Eiji salió del cuarto y se adentró en el pasillo cuyas demás habitaciones estaban bajo llave a excepción del baño que, en apariencia, había sido usado recientemente si el agua en el suelo y el espejo empañado eran alguna señal.

Sin más por investigar en ese piso, el japonés se dirigió hasta las escaleras y las descendió lentamente. No tenía heridas las piernas, pero cada vez que bajaba un peldaño, por alguna razón, la herida del brazo punzaba y escocía como si alguien estuviese poniendo el dedo directamente en ella.

La primera señal de que no estaba solo llegó a mitad de las escaleras. Era el ruido metálico de unas cacerolas desde lo que él creía que era la cocina. Eiji intentó hacer memoria sobre lo que había ocurrido después de haber sido herido, pero todo lo que venía a su mente eran un montón de sueños extraños causados por la fiebre, todos ellos llenos del rostro y la voz de Aslan Caleenresse que le hicieron avergonzarse de sí mismo.

El japonés sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza. No era el momento de sacar a flote el amor secreto que mantenía por su mejor amigo. Había cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar, en las cuales pensar, como en si había tenido éxito y Ash había sido liberado. Si ambos estaban a salvo.

Eiji atravesó el corredor principal. La madera del suelo era cálida y hacía que le cosquilleara la piel desnuda de la planta de los pies. Había floreros vacíos, un anaquel de alcohol roto y un montón de fotografías colgadas en las paredes, mostrando las brillantes sonrisas de unos desconocidos bastante felices y un poco familiares. Había muebles de madera oscura y polvorienta, lámparas de pantallas desgastadas y un poco sucias. Incluso una chimenea con un reloj en la cima cuya hora marcaba el medio día, pero parecía no funcionar.

La puerta de la cocina estaba entreabierta, el pelinegro se percató de ello cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. De ella, salía la cálida luz de lo que Eiji supuso era el sol del exterior que manchaba todo de dorado. Dentro se podía escuchar el chocar de algunos objetos de metal y algunos de cristal. La puerta de la nevera siendo abierta y cerrada, el rechinar del grifo del lavamanos y el leve tintinar de algunos cubiertos sobre la porcelana. También se podía percibir el leve pero apetitoso aroma del tocino y el huevo flotando en el ambiente, haciendo que el estómago del chico gruñera como si no hubiera probado bocado en días. Aunque tal vez fuese así.

Eiji se asomó entonces por la pequeña rendija lo más sigilosamente que le fue posible. Por muy acogedor que luciera todo, aún estaba en un lugar desconocido con un anfitrión sin rostro y ser precavido no estaba de más. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y la escena dentro de la cocina golpeó directamente contra sus ojos, perdió el aliento y su corazón latió tan fuerte que pudo escucharlo.

¿Acaso existía escena más tierna que Ash Lynx intentando hacer un desayuno decente y fallando en el intento?

El ojinegro observó al americano en silencio, realmente conmovido por la forma tan torpe en que parecía pelearse con la estufa hasta que, repentinamente, una especie de recuerdo llegó a su mente. Era algo borroso y extraño, pero allí estaba.

Cuando tocó la superficie de su conciencia, su rostro se encendió en color rojo y la vergüenza le inundó hasta el punto de hacerlo sonreír nervioso. Aquello debió haber sido un sueño más que un recuerdo, porque simplemente era imposible que Ash hubiera dicho algo tan surreal como «te quiero» a _él_ de entre todas las personas. Probablemente había sido una alucinación causada por el dolor y la fiebre... ¿verdad? Fuese como fuese, aquello fue suficiente para hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago. Patético, pero real.

Eiji no comprendía cómo era posible sentirse tan atraído por una persona. Cómo podía quererle tanto a pesar de haberse prometido _no_ llevar sus sentimientos en esa dirección. Él _sabía_ , estaba consciente de que todo era unilateral, que para Ash era sólo un gran amigo, alguien a quien le confiaría su vida, pero no su corazón y no lo culpaba, su pasado era turbulento y él nunca sería suficiente para sanar esas heridas.

El japonés realmente había creído que con permanecer a su lado sería suficiente, pero cuando lo vio allí, con su cabello brillando con el sol y su rostro lleno de concentración mientras intentaba despegar el huevo de la sartén, supo que no sería así. Su corazón anhelaba algo más y eso, en contraste, le hacía sentir egoísta. Egoísta por desear secretamente imponer sus sentimientos sobre él, justo como todo el mundo hacía.

El pelinegro tomó la puerta con sus manos temblorosas y la empujó suavemente. Las bisagras rechinaron y Ash giró rápidamente en su dirección, con la mano en la cintura, donde Eiji sabía que guardaba el revólver. No le apuntó, pero en la expresión de su rostro se plasmó toda una historia que él no conocía, pero de la que sospechaba. Había determinación, furia. Era como un gato salvaje con las garras de fuera, listo para saltar a su yugular.

—Buenos días —fue todo lo que pudo decir y esas simples palabras le causaron tanto dolor en la herida que casi llora.

—Eiji... —respondió el rubio y su expresión se transformó.

La determinación se desvaneció y la furia también. En cuestión de segundos, Ash se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente. Cuando su mirada se posó en Eiji se volvió tan suave como un biscocho. El gato salvaje ahora era un gatito doméstico. El japonés podía decirlo con sólo mirarlo; la culpa, también el alivio que el rubio estaba sintiendo, pero sobre todo, la felicidad. Estaba realmente feliz de verlo.

El corazón del pelinegro se agitó y comenzó a latir tan fuerte que, por un momento, Eiji realmente temió que Ash lo escuchara aun a esa distancia y descubriera que estaba loco por él. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? No lo entendía, pero debía detenerse si no quería que comenzara a creer que había otro tipo de sentimientos detrás de esa mirada.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisita nerviosa dibujada en su rostro.

 _«Vamos Eiji. No eres un adolescente, compórtate»._

Ash soltó la espátula que tenía en la mano y la dejó descuidadamente sobre la encimera. Dio un pasó y por un segundo dudó antes de dar el segundo y el tercero. Al instante siguiente y sin que el japonés supiera como, el rubio ya se encontraba sobre él, abrazándolo tan suavemente que apenas lo sintió. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y parecía que realmente luchaba por no estrujarlo. ¿Siempre había olido así de bien? ¿Su piel siempre había sido tan tibiecita? Probablemente sí, pero era la primera vez que Eiji podía sentirlo de esa forma. La primera vez que mantenían contacto físico tan íntimo. Un simple abrazo que apenas lo era y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Gracias, Dios —escuchó que el ojiverde susurraba—. Gracias, gracias.

El rubor del pelinegro se incrementó en un doscientos porciento cuando los dedos pálidos y delgados del americano se enredaron en su cabello negro y lo acariciaron, lanzando una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal y que erizó toda su piel, haciéndole casi imposible controlar los sentimientos que con tanta maestría había aprendido a esconder.

 _«Te quiero, te quiero, no me sueltes»_ susurraba algo dentro de su cabeza y casi salió por su garganta.

Eiji tomó una bocanada de aire. El peso de Ash le impedía mantener el equilibrio, pero eso no lo detuvo a la hora de levantar sus brazos y rodear la espalda del chico. Era tan delgado que el japonés pudo sentir con facilidad sus omóplatos. Sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y que se estaba aprovechando de la preocupación de su mejor amigo, pero en ese momento, poco podía importarle. Pediría perdón a Dios después, pero tendría ese momento y lo sostendría hasta que la magia de desvaneciera como en el cuento de _La Cenicienta_.

—Yo también te extrañé —le dijo al americano en tono de broma, pero era completamente verdad.

—Idiota —le respondió y se animó a abrazarlo un poco más fuerte—. Creí que morirías.

Eiji sonrió dulcemente. Claro, estaba preocupado por él más de lo que había estado preocupado por sí mismo. Así era Ash.

—No soy tan débil como creías, ¿eh?

El americano se apartó de su cuerpo, apenas sujetándolo del hombro sano y Eiji echó de menos su calor de inmediato. La mirada del rubio era de preocupación y enojo a partes iguales. El japonés se sintió repentinamente avergonzado, en el mal sentido. Iba a ser regañado.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, nunca —comenzó el Lince y aunque su expresión era dura, su voz había sido muy suave—. Creí que de los dos, tú eras el chico sensato.

—Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento, pero no me disculpo por haberte rescatado —replicó con determinación—. Ellos te estaban obligando a hacer todas esas cosas horribles, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Me importas demasiado.

La expresión seria de Ash se desvaneció y dio paso a una mucho más adorable. Ojos grandes y mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Tal vez las palabras de Eiji habían sido demasiado vergonzosas, pero el pelinegro se obligó a mantenerse firme y a no darle tantas vueltas. Después de un momento, el rubio parpadeó desconcertado antes de sonreír.

—¿No lo entiendes? —preguntó demasiado divertido. No, por supuesto que el nipón no lo entendía—. Yo no necesitaba ser rescatado, yo estaba rescatándote a ti, tonto.

La pequeña risa de Ash rápidamente se transformó en carcajadas un poco histéricas. Eiji lo dejó ser, era obvio que necesitaba ese alivio después de tanto estrés, pero eso no impidió que se sintiera un poco ofendido. Él había dado lo mejor de sí para ayudar a su mejor amigo y que eso se volviera un chiste era irritante.

»¿Qué hay con esa cara, _onii-chan_? —continuó el americano, pinchando las mejillas hinchadas de Eiji—. ¿No eres demasiado viejo para hacer pucheros?

—Soy lo suficientemente viejo para hacer lo que yo quiera.

El ojiverde volvió a la carga con un nuevo ataque de risa, en esa ocasión, acompañado por el japonés. Ambos muchachos soltaron a reír, el de cabello oscuro conteniéndose por el dolor en su hombro que por un instante Ash le había hecho olvidar.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó el rubio en cuanto la sonrisa del ojinegro se transformó en una mueca de dolor. Eiji negó con la cabeza, pero la verdad era otra—. Blanca trajo algunos analgésicos, pero tendrás que comer algo antes de tomarlos... ¡Mierda! El desayuno.

El pelinegro sonrió al ver al ojiverde correr hasta la estufa donde los huevos ya se habían quemado. Eiji tomó asiento frente a la barra de la cocina y miró al Lince tirar todo a la basura antes de comenzar a preparar todo de nuevo. Apiadándose de él, el nipón le ayudó dándole instrucciones desde su lugar y para su sorpresa, Ash lo escuchó diligentemente y aunque el resultado no fue perfecto, al menos era comestible.

Era como el primer desayuno de unos recién casados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó el ojiverde. Eiji se sonrojó al ser descubierto en medio ese pensamiento—. ¿No sabe bien?

—No, no. Está bien. Sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijiste antes —Ash ladeó la cabeza, preguntando en silencio—. Dijiste que tú estabas rescatándome y no yo a ti.

El rubio bajó la cabeza, inclinándose para tomar un bocado de su desayuno, pero a Eiji le pareció que le había visto sonrojarse. ¿O había sido el efecto del sol sobre su piel?

—Bueno, es como dije —el japonés frunció el ceño—. Estabas en peligro.

—No entiendo.

Ash tomó una bocanada de aire y dejó el tenedor sobre la loza. Tomó la servilleta a su lado y limpió la comisura de su boca. Era obvio que se estaba tomándose tiempo para pensar en como decir lo que tenía que decir.

—Eiji, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre Yut-Lung Lee.

—¿Yut?

—Shorter dijo que lo conocías.

—Bueno, algo así. Éramos compañeros de cuarto. No era un estudiante universitario, estaba allí por una beca. Ni siquiera era mayor de edad. —Eiji frunció la boca en descontento. Casi un año de convivencia y eso era todo lo que sabía de Yut-Lung—. Por su apariencia puedo decir que su familia era de dinero, pero tampoco puedo estar seguro... no debes juzgar a un libro por su portada... O algo así —el japonés resopló—. En realidad, no sé nada de él, por eso me sorprendió cuando mencioné que podría preguntarse dónde estaba, cuando se diera cuenta de que ya no estaba durmiendo allí, ni asistiendo a clases y Shorter dijo conocerlo.

—¿Shorter te mencionó que el padre de ese tipo es el principal rival de Golzine? Llevan años peleando por el control total de la ciudad y sus redes de drogas y prostitución.

Eiji parpadeó un par de veces, intentando procesar esas palabras. Lo viera por donde lo viera, no parecía ser cierto. Yut-Lung Lee no era más que un chiquillo demasiado mimado, demasiado consentido y caprichoso, pero nada más. En todo caso, que su padre fuera así, no significaba que Yut estuviera involucrado en ese mundo... ¿o tal vez estaba siendo demasiado ingenuo?

—Yo... no tenía idea —respondió con sinceridad, pero lo que antes habían sido acciones sin importancia por parte del chino, para Eiji se volvieron repentinamente sospechosas—. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —le preguntó al rubio, recordando—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que llegué allí por accidente? Bueno, fue Yut quien me envió allí. No conocía la ciudad y él lucía demasiado amable así que no dudé cuando me dijo que en la zona encontraría una tienda de artículos de fotografía... ¿crees que él me envió allí a propósito?

Ash frunció el ceño.

—Él conoce la ciudad como si fuera su propia casa, no hay manera de que sea una coincidencia. Él sabe que esa zona es famosa por ser peligrosa y no me refiero sólo a algunos asaltos, sino a altos índices de violación y asesinato.

—Pero... ¿por qué? Quiero decir, acabábamos de conocernos —preguntó afligido. No entendía ese mundo.

—Hay muchos rumores sobre él, la mayoría realmente malos. Dicen que se dedica a limpiar el desastre de sus hermanos mayores, que se encarga de los asuntos más sucios. Qué es realmente despiadado. Tal vez lo hizo por diversión.

—Es sólo un niño... —La piel del ojinegro se erizó al pensar que durante noches enteras, había estado durmiendo en la misma habitación con un chico así de peligroso, con alguien que había jugado con su vida por «diversión» y de quién no había sospechado ni por un segundo, nunca. Incluso comenzaba a creer que era él quien había estado intimidándolo durante sus últimos días en la universidad.

Ash lo miró por un segundo antes de estirar el brazo y tomar su mano por sobre la mesa. Su tacto cálido le reconfortó un poco pero aún estaba asustado de lo podrido que podía estar el mundo. ¿Acaso podía confiar en alguien? Se sentía tan pequeño y tan vulnerable. Cuando tomó aquel avión desde Japón, jamás imaginó que terminaría involucrado en cosas tan turbias.

Todo lo que había querido era graduarse y trabajar para una buena revista. Mudarse, adoptar un perro y vivir tan tranquilamente como siempre había hecho. Ahora ese sueño parecía tan lejano y la mayor aspiración de Eiji en ese instante era poder salir de allí junto con Ash sano y salvo.

—Yut-Lung es parte del clan Lee, pero sospecho que ha estado trabajando con Golzine a escondidas —dijo Ash—. Mientras estuve cautivo, Dino me mostró algunas fotografías tuyas, las usaba como chantaje, eran una prueba de que te vigilaban de cerca, creo que Yut era su informante dentro de la universidad, pero fue sólo una desagradable coincidencia que se volvieran compañeros de habitación, Lee estaba allí por algo más. Necesito que pienses sobre eso, cualquier comportamiento sospechoso será un punto de partida.

—¿La prioridad no debería ser ponerte a salvo? ¿Golzine no te está buscando?

Ash le miró con ojos grandes. Lucía un poco conmovido por sus palabras, pero era obvio que tenía otros planes y simplemente escapar no era uno de ellos.

—Confía en mí, si podemos reunir la evidencia suficiente para extorsionar a Yut, entonces es probable que él nos ayude a llegar a Japón.

Eiji miró a su amigo con la esperanza floreciendo dentro de su pecho una vez más. Sin embargo, hubo algo en esas palabras que le hizo sentir terriblemente perdido. Ash había dicho «confía» y él quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo estaría bien.

—Era muy rara la ocasión en que permanecía en la habitación. Él solía decir que sus clases eran muy exigentes, pero ahora creo que sólo era un pretexto —dijo finalmente tratando de recordar todo lo que sabía y relegando al fondo de su mente la mala sensación que habían dejado las palabras de el rubio—. Nunca le vi hablar con nadie en el campus y él tampoco hablaba de nadie a excepción del rector de la facultad de Danza —Eiji parpadeó un par de veces y luego miró a Ash—. Dijo que eran amantes.

El rubio se puso de pie rápidamente haciendo que la silla donde se encontraba sentado chirriara contra la madera del piso de la cocina. El japonés lo vio dirigirse rápidamente hacia el salón principal y volver tan rápidamente como se había marchado. Cuando su figura apareció de nuevo en su campo de visión, lo hizo con el móvil en la mano.

—¿Sabes cual es su nombre? El del rector.

—Su apellido es Smith

—¿Sabes cómo luce?

—Probablemente, si lo volviera a ver sabría quien es. Los vi juntos una sola vez, muy cerca de los dormitorios, pero era de noche así que no lo sé.

Ash se sentó de nuevo frente a Eiji y tecleó furiosamente sobre la pantalla de su teléfono móvil. Sus ojos leían rápidamente lo que fuese que estuviese en pantalla, pinchaba en algunos enlaces y luego volvía a leer. Finalmente, cuando pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, le tendió al pelinegro el móvil y le preguntó:

—¿Es él?

Una fotografía con el rostro de un hombre maduro, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos pequeños y facciones duras. Apenas sonreía en el retrato con fondo blanco y vestía un traje del que sólo se veía parte de la camisa, el saco y la corbata. Sí, ese era el hombre. Pero lucía bastante diferente a como cuando estaba con Yut. Su nombre era Marcus Smith.

—Creo que sí.

—Este es el tipo que se encarga de que la mercancía de Dino se distribuya correctamente dentro de tu universidad. Solía ser el rector general hace un par de años, pero comenzaron a surgir rumores sobre ellos y Golzine se las arregló para que fuera relegado a la facultad de danza. Los estudiantes universitarios son una gran fuente de ingresos.

—¿Entonces no eran amantes?

—Yo no diría eso. Probablemente Lee lo estaba usando para obtener información sobre la red interna de Dino. Tal vez fue enviado por su hermano mayor. Lo que no entiendo es cómo se enteró de nuestra relación. Es imposible que me reconociera sólo por el nombre.

Eiji sabía que no era momento para sonrojarse, pero «nuestra relación», había sonado demasiado íntimo.

—P-probablemente fueron mis fotografías —dijo un poco avergonzando y no ocultándolo muy bien—. Le enseñé mi trabajo en alguna ocasión. ¿Se conocen?

—No en persona, pero él debe saber quién soy. Trabajo para Dino, al fin y al cabo.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, cada uno perdido dentro de sus propios pensamientos. El desayuno a medio comer se había enfriado y la situación era un poco tensa. ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado así? Un americano y un japonés con una herida de bala en el hombro, prófugos de un grupo mafioso y desenmascarando a un miembro de otro.

Parecía que habían pasado mil años desde que, empapados, habían llegado a la habitación de Eiji con fideos instantáneos para ver _Terminator_. Parecía otra vida cuando se habían dedicado únicamente a divertirse y charlar por horas que parecían segundos, simplemente mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Pero por mucho que Eiji deseara volver atrás, sabía que era imposible, que sólo le quedaba afrontar la realidad y seguir adelante.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo en voz alta, aunque no estaba seguro de si era un consuelo para Ash o para sí mismo—. Mientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien.

Ash lo miró con sus ojos de esmeralda brillando con el sol de medio día, lucía inseguro, apagado y preocupado, pero eso no menguó su belleza. Ahora Eiji estaba seguro, si estaba con él, seguramente todo saldría bien. Haría cualquier cosa por proteger a ese hermoso chico de cabellos dorados.

—Tienes razón —le respondió.


	13. Capítulo doce

El viento soplaba plácidamente alborotando el cabello de los dos jóvenes sentados a los pies de un frondoso árbol de hojas verdes. El sol brillaba en la cima del cielo azul y las pocas nubes que lo acompañaban se balanceaban tranquilamente. Era lo que muchos llamaban «un perfecto día de verano».

Eiji, con un libro en la mano, intentaba por todos los medios ignorar el hecho de que la cabeza de Ash Lynx se encontraba descansando sobre sus piernas; con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, los ojos cerrados y los brillantes rayos del sol reflejándose en las hebras doradas que eran su cabello, misión que se volvió imposible en cuanto la brisa les rodeó y el olor de su champú mezclado con su sudor le golpeó directamente en sus fosas nasales.

Tal vez era idea suya, pero desde que había despertado, después de haber sido herido de gravedad, el comportamiento de Aslan se había vuelto extraño. No desagradable, pero si bastante surrealista. Era como si, de alguna manera, el rubio hubiera decidido romper una barrera que el japonés ni siquiera sabía que existía entre ellos a base de contacto físico. Mucho contacto físico.

Se trataba de cosas realmente pequeñas pero significantes para él; dedos tocándose accidentalmente al pasar la sal, roces de hombros al cruzarse por los pasillos, abrazos repentinos por los hombros y cercanía en momentos específicos como el que estaban viviendo en ese instante.

Eiji no sabía si Ash era consiente de su nueva actitud o si era simplemente consecuencia de su reciente experiencia cercana a la muerte, aunque probablemente fuese lo segundo lo que había transformado al furioso lince de New York en un gatito domesticado. Había estado tan temeroso de perder a su amigo que simplemente quería permanecer cerca. Muy cerca. Y no que al pelinegro le molestara en absoluto. De hecho, creía estar disfrutándolo demasiado. Más de lo que tenía permitido.

El nipón estaba consciente de que los sentimientos de Ash no se asemejaban a los suyos, que debía poner un alto si no quería salir lastimado emocionalmente, pero era tan fácil dejarse llevar por sus sonrisas, sus miradas y todos esos gestos que sólo hacían que se enamorara más y más de él. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ash era para Eiji una especie de hombre hecho a la medida, perfecto para él y cada día que pasaban juntos, en aquella casita en Cape Code, lo reafirmaba.

El estudiante suspiró pesadamente. Sus ojos habían estado en su libro, pero su cerebro no había captado más de tres palabras, demasiado concentrado en el calor y el peso de la cabeza de Ash sobre sus piernas. No podía seguir así, tenía que pedirle que se levantara o al menos darle una buena excusa para que se apartara. El chico tomó un poco de aire y con ello reunió algo de valentía para apartar el libro y mirar al rubio directamente, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para decir un par de palabras que rápidamente se borraron de su cabeza, su boca se secó.

Eiji lo había notado antes, pero no tan claramente como en ese momento. Las pestañas de Ash eran largas y naturalmente rubias, como su cabello. Se enroscaban perfectamente hacia arriba, haciéndolas lucir incluso más bonitas y sus labios, oh, sus labios, ¿siempre habían sido así de rosados? ¿O era por la limonada fresca que se terminaron minutos atrás? Su nariz era pequeña y respingada y su piel tan perfecta que no portaba ninguna mancha.

El japonés humedeció sus labios con la punta de la lengua, inconscientemente. Dentro de su cabeza, la sensatez le gritaba que apartara los ojos si no quería ser descubierto cuando su mejor amigo separara los párpados, pero había cierta magia en el rostro de ese chico que hacía que Eiji simplemente no pudiera hacer caso a la razón y lentamente se volviera loco por besarlo.

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, el ojinegro frunció el ceño y en su pecho creció un agujero que comenzó a tragarse sus entrañas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, hasta que fue doloroso hacerlo y respiró un par de veces antes de volver a abrirlos. No podía creer que había pensado eso. Se sentía tan ruin, tan injusto. Ash le había dado su mano en amistad y él simplemente lo había manchado todo con sus sucios sentimientos de amor.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de nuevo, dispuesto a ponerse de pie y volver a la casa para poner un poco de distancia, pero cuanto su mirada se posó de nuevo en el rostro de marfil de su acompañante, dentro de su cabeza se reprodujo de nuevo aquel sueño que había tenido mientras estuvo inconsciente y la voz de Ash diciéndole «te quiero» rebotaba en cada rincón de su cabeza, confundiéndolo.

«Sólo fue un sueño, Eiji. Un tonto sueño», se recordó.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele el hombro?

Eiji parpadeó un par de veces, percatándose de que el americano había abierto los ojos y le miraba con preocupación. ¿Su gesto había sido tan doloroso? ¿Tan desesperado cómo para que Ash se diese cuenta?

—N-no —respondió y era verdad. Incluso si le doliera la herida de bala, estaba seguro de que sentiría menos que el dolor en su pecho—. Sólo necesito descansar.

—Oh... —el ojiverde apartó la mirada y susurró—: ¿Quieres que cambiamos? Puedes acostarte en mis piernas.

El corazón del pelinegro se aceleró, amenazando con salir de su pecho. Estaba realmente agradecido de que Aslan hubiera decidido no mirarlo en ese momento porque estaba seguro de que en su rostro estaban tatuadas todas las palabras que quería decirle y no se atrevía. «Te quiero»; «por favor, déjame quedarme a tu lado»; «sostenme para siempre»; «quedémonos así por la eternidad»; «déjame admirarte un poco más»

—No es necesario —dijo, sin embargo—. Iré dentro, tal vez duerma un poco.

Los ojos verdes del chico volvieron a posarse en él de manera repentina, mostrándole una expresión que Eiji no le había visto hacer nunca. Aparentemente se le estaba volviendo un hábito eso de enseñarle nuevas reacciones. Era una mezcla de muchas emociones y no todas negativas. Era como si quisiera decirle algo, como si estuviera preocupado, afligido, emocionado, confuso y aliviado, todo a partes iguales, pero había algo más, algo que no podía distinguir por mucho que lo intentara, un sentimiento que le hacía sentir inquieto brillando en sus ojos de esmeralda.

El nipón hizo el ademán de apartar al Lince y por un instante, creyó que le detendría. De alguna manera, la expresión en su rostro lucía como si quisiera hacerlo y, sin embargo, no dijo nada. El muchacho simplemente se levantó con una expresión calmada en su cara, apartó su cabello de su rostro con sus delgados dedos y le sonrió antes de decir:

—Olvidé que los mayores necesitan dormir mucho para reponer energías.

Eiji parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño y replicar:

—¡Tú estabas tomando una siesta hace un momento!

—Oh, no onii-chan. Eso no era una siesta, sólo estaba relajándome un poco, haciéndote compañía. Sé lo difícil que es mantener la vitalidad a cierta edad.

—Tú, pequeño hi...

—¡Onii-chan! ¡No! No debes decir ese tipo de palabras frente mí.

Uno de los párpados de Eiji se cerró nerviosamente, como una especie de tic. Una sonrisa juguetona se instaló en el rostro del americano. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban con picardía. Era tan obvio que sólo estaba fastidiándolo y a pesar de saberlo, él estaba cayendo completamente en su juego infantil. No era que se preocupara especialmente por su edad, era sólo dos años mayor que el insolente Aslan Callenreese, pero él siempre lo hacía sonar como si fuesen siglos.

—Te voy a enseñar a respetar a los mayores —le amenazó entonces, olvidando completamente el asunto de la distancia entre ellos y lo que cercanía de su mejor amigo le hacía sentir en lo profundo del corazón.

Eiji tomó un puñado de césped y hojas secas que descansaban cerca de él y las arrojó al rostro del rubio quien de la sorpresa terminó con algunas en la boca. El japonés, divertidísimo por la imagen del siempre asombroso Ash Lynx tragando pasto, soltó a reír a carcajadas que se volvieron dolorosas debido a la reciente pero mayormente cicatrizada herida en su hombro.

El americano, más ofendido de lo que lo había visto nunca, se puso de pie con una expresión furiosa. El ojinegro se paralizó por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que debía empezar a correr si valoraba un poco su vida o su dignidad, así que, apoyándose en su mano sana se puso de pie y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, mientras El Lince de New York iba tras él con un montón de hojas secas, césped y tierra entre los brazos.

—¡Detente, Ash! —le pidió entre carcajadas y sin aliento mientras se acercaba al lago. ¿Tanto había corrido?

—Lo siento, Eiji. Pero no puedo hacerlo.

El nipón volvió a romper a carcajadas. Ash sonaba tan serio que daba un poco de miedo, pero seguía siendo divertido. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había corrido así? No podía recordarlo. Antes, durante la preparatoria, en su tiempo de saltador de pértiga solía hacerlo, correr hasta que sentía que sus pulmones estaban a punto de reventar.

—¡Me disculparé! —dijo cuando se percató de que la única manera de no terminar lleno de hojas y tierra sería saltar al lago.

—Es demasiado tarde, onii-chan. Afronta tu destino como el adulto que eres.

—¡Jamás!

Eiji atravesó a gran velocidad el viejo muelle de madera, con la cálida brisa dificultándole cada vez más poder tomar un poco de oxígeno. Estaba en su límite y aun así se negaba a rendirse. Sus fuertes pisadas llegaron al final de la pasarela de madera y se detuvieron en seco. Los pasos de Ash llegaron muy poco después. Suaves, sigilosos como una verdadera bestia al asecho.

—Este es el final, Eiji. Ríndete.

El japonés tomó una bocanada de aire, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y enfrentar su destino. Si Ash Lynx iba a llenarle hasta la ropa interior de tierra y pasto, que así fuera, él lo tomaría como un hombre. El muchacho infló el pecho y cuadró los hombros mientras que, con el gesto más solemne que tenía se giraba lentamente para encarar al gato salvaje. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Eiji sintió una extraña sensación recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Un sentimiento que le hizo olvidar por completo que había estado huyendo de ese muchacho impertinente hasta que el rubio extendió sus brazos aún llenos de hojas y césped y el pelinegro cerró los ojos y la boca con fuerza, esperando el golpe.

Un golpe que nunca llegó.

Los segundos transcurrieron lentos mientras Eiji esperaba la sensación de la tierra en su piel y el cosquilleo de las hojas. Había cerrado la boca y los ojos y se había encogido de hombros pero todo lo que sintió fue la gentil mano de Ash acariciando su oreja derecha. El pelinegro abrió los ojos entonces, muy lentamente, temiendo que todo fuese una trampa, pero cuando lo hizo, Aslan no llevaba más el montón de hojas entre sus brazos, estaba a sus pies. Curioso, el ojinegro llevó su mano izquierda hasta su oreja derecha, donde se encontró con la suave textura de los pétalos de una flor de la que apenas podía ver de reojo su color rosa.

Rápidamente, el rubor en las mejillas de Eiji alcanzó sus orejas y su nariz. Sentía tan caliente el rostro que pensó que moriría. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, ni porqué de manera tan repentina Ash había decidido que la mejor manera de terminar con esa batalla infantil era colocando una flor en su oreja de manera tan dulce.

—E-eh... —fue el balbuceo nervioso que salió de su boca.

Los ojos esmeralda de Ash le miraban intensamente, como la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron, casi un año atrás. Eiji sabía que era imposible pero casi podía jurar que se habían vuelto más bonitos, más líquidos y brillantes. O tal vez era que ese amor a primera vista que había experimentado con él se había vuelto amor de verdad y era él el único mirándolo más hermoso.

El americano dio un paso adelante y el nipón uno hacia atrás. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Aquella situación era casi como esos tontos manga para chicas que su hermana solía leer. El clima perfecto, el ambiente perfecto y el chico perfecto. Él era lo único fuera de lugar.

—¡Eiji, cuidado!

Escuchó demasiado tarde. El pequeño paso hacia atrás había sido suficiente para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer de espalda, directo al agua. La sensación fría y refrescante golpeó contra su piel. El agua del lago era muy limpia y cristalina por lo que fue fácil ver la figura de Ash arrojándose al agua, intentando alcanzarlo. Eiji lo vio tomar su muñeca del brazo sano y patalear hasta la superficie. Todo como si ocurriera en cámara lenta. El cabello de Ash flotando suavemente con el movimiento del agua, su expresión divertida y las burbujas que salían de su boca.

Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie y sus oídos se despejaron, fue como su hubiera vuelto a nacer. Los colores eran más brillantes y el canto de los pájaros mucho más hermoso. Ahora no había manera de negarlo, ni de seguir resistiéndose. Estaba enamorado de Aslan Callenreese. Lo quería y ni siquiera la distancia de Japón y América sería suficiente para que esos sentimientos desaparecieran. Quería decírselo. Necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho o moriría.

—Debiste ver tu cara —dijo Ash después de una carcajada—. No me digas que no sabes nadar.

—Ash —llamó a su nombre y sonó y supo tan dulce en su boca que volvió a sonrojarse, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, las palabras que había querido decir durante meses palpitaban en su garganta al ritmo de su corazón y tal vez Ash sospechaba lo que quería decir porque su expresión se había vuelto repentinamente desconcertante; sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus labios fruncidos en una pequeña «o». Sus mejillas sonrosadas y su mirada atenta. Aquel era el momento—. Y-yo, d-de ti, estoy e-e-enamo...

—¿Qué diablos? ¿sigues aquí, mocoso? —interrumpió una voz desde el muelle.

El corazón de Eiji se detuvo abruptamente. El susto que se llevó casi le hizo hundirse en el agua. ¿Quién era ese hombre? No importaba, de alguna manera le había salvado de cometer el más grande error de su vida. No podía darse el lujo de ser sentimental, no cuando eso podía significar perder la amistad del mejor amigo que hubiese tenido nunca.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos —le respondió el ojiverde—. ¿Puedes nadar hasta la orilla Eiji?

Y así como así la atmósfera romántica que le había puesto sentimental se había desvanecido. El nipón tardó un par de segundos en comprender el porqué de la pregunta. Había olvidado la herida en su hombro por completo, herida que, aunque con el pasar de las semanas había comenzado a sanar, aún era molesta.

—Yo... creo que puedo hacerlo con un brazo.

—No seas idiota, si necesitas ayuda sólo dilo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Ash había sacado las garras de nuevo y por alguna razón, había decidió encajarlas en él. Estaba de mal humor, lo sabía, pero no sólo eso, era como si realmente lo estuviera pasando mal.

Eiji dirigió la mirada al hombre en el muelle. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, creía haberlo visto en alguna parte. Era un hombre de cabello y barba canosa y un poco gordo. Su expresión era muy dura, miraba a Ash como si le juzgara por algo que él no comprendía. Vestía un atuendo de pescador, incluso llevaba consigo una cubeta con carnada y una caña de pescar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los brazos de Ash arrastrándolo hasta la orilla pese a las negativas de Eiji de ser ayudado. Sin embargo, ese tacto comparado con el de las últimas semanas no era ni mínimamente considerado. Estaba siendo rudo.

—Hey, ten cuidado, duele —le pidió en voz baja al llegar a la orilla.

El americano parpadeó un par de veces, aparentemente percatándose recién de su injusto comportamiento.

—Lo siento, Ei-chan. —¿Eh? ¿Cómo le había llamado?—. Volvamos a casa.

Sin mirar atrás, el ojiverde lo tomó de la muñeca, prácticamente arrastrándolo colina arriba. Su agarre era suave, demasiado, casi como una disculpa por su comportamiento anterior. Sin embargo, la tensión seguía allí.

—¡Eh, extranjero! —llamó el hombre, aún desde el muelle—. No te dejes engañar por su cara bonita, ese chico no trae más que problemas. Ya lo has comprobado, ¿no? —preguntó mirando su hombro vendado en el cabestrillo.

—No lo escuches, sólo vámonos de aquí —dijo el rubio, pero Eiji simplemente no podía «no escuchar».

El japonés se detuvo en seco, la sangre hirviendo dentro de sus venas. Había pasado meses enteros tratando de hacer feliz a su mejor amigo, tratando de convencerle de su valía más allá de su aspecto físico y ese viejo tonto no iba a arruinarlo. No iba a permitir que alguien hablara así de Ash, no del chico que se había arrojado a la boca del lobo para mantenerlo a salvo de la mafia.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada suplicante cuando Eiji se zafó de su agarre y dio la media vuelta. El japonés clavó sus ojos negros en la figura rechoncha del hombre, sabiendo lo hostil que debía mostrarse en ese momento. El señor, sin embargo, no cambió su expresión en absoluto y simplemente permaneció de pie, esperando las palabras que el pelinegro tenía para él, fuesen las que fuesen.

—Si no sabe de lo que habla, no abra la maldita boca para opinar —alzó la voz para que el viento y la distancia no se llevaran sus palabras. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de enojado y estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en su vida que usaba expresiones de ese tipo—. Ash es el chico más genial y amable que he conocido en mi vida. Gracias por la advertencia, pero es completamente innecesaria. Voy a quedarme junto a él todo el tiempo que se me permita. Ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar su mierda. Vamos, Ash.

Eiji tomó la mano del rubio y partió en dirección a la casa tan dignamente cómo le fue posible y refunfuñando en voz baja. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo como eso? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que Ash era un problema? Ese tipo estaba loco, definitivamente. O era idiota.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a casa, sus ropas estaban a medio secar por la intensidad del sol pero los ánimos aún no se habían calmado. Eiji seguía despotricando en voz baja, resoplando y mostrándose indignado, comportamiento que aparentemente era muy gracioso, si las risitas de Ash eran una indicación.

—¿Qué te da tanta risa? —le preguntó el japonés con mal genio, después de cerrar la puerta principal.

—Sólo estaba pensando en que jamás te había escuchado hablar así. ¿Quién te ha enseñado semejantes palabras, onii-chan? Seguro que no fue Plaza Sésamo.

—¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor?

Ambos se quedaron de pie en el recibidor, frente a frente. El rostro del rubio parecía genuinamente divertido y eso sólo elevó la irritación del ojinegro. ¿Por qué era él el único ofendido?

—«¿Por qué?», preguntas. Bueno, estoy feliz.

—¿Feliz? —preguntó confundido. Últimamente no entendía muy bien al chico.

—Sí. Estoy feliz porque me defendiste. Parecías tan enojado. Jamás te había visto así y fue por mí —sonrió—. ¿Se me permite sentirme feliz por eso?

Eiji se sonrojó por milésima vez en ese día.

—Eres extraño —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Gracias, Eiji. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Nunca.

—Tampoco es como si lo necesitaras, ¿verdad? Sabes cuidarte solo. Todo lo que hice fue hablar y ser altanero.

—Estuviste genial.

Eiji apartó la mirada y llevó su mano a su oreja para colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de ella, como parte de un gesto nervioso. Fue en ese momento en que se percató de que la flor que Aslan le había regalado seguía allí, no se había caído con el incidente del lago. Sin embargo, el japonés no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ella, sus ojos se habían posado en una vieja fotografía sobre la chimenea cuyo cristal estaba polvoriento. Se encontró con un rostro conocido. El rostro del hombre del muelle, pero un poco más joven.

—¿Ese hombre...?

El rubio siguió su mirada, apretando los labios.

—Es mi padre —confesó.

Eiji miró con mayor atención las fotografías en el salón, pero por más que buscó no encontró una sola de Ash o de su madre, únicamente de un muchacho un poco parecido a él pero más similar a su padre. Ese debía ser Griffin.

—¿Cuál es su problema? Eres su hijo.

—Yo soy el problema. Me parezco demasiado a la mujer que lo abandonó. No pienses demasiado en ello, todo lo que hace es reflejar sus traumas en mí.

—¿Él sabe de Golzine?

—Por supuesto que no. Griffin y yo nos marchamos cuando tenía siete. No dejamos ni una nota y él tampoco nos buscó. No creí que volvería a este lugar. —Ash volvió a encararlo con una sonrisa, cambiando completamente de actitud—. ¿De verdad soy el chico más genial que has conocido? —le preguntó arrogantemente.

Eiji ya estaba cansado de sonrojarse. ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus emociones correctamente? No era un colegial, era un universitario, un adulto.

—¿Por qué mentiría? —respondió con otra pregunta, dando media vuelta y dispuesto a prender el televisor—. ¿Ya es hora de ese programa de chismes?

—¡Hey, no cambies el tema! Quiero que me hables de lo muy genial que crees que soy.

—Me retracto, de hecho eres muy molesto y cero genial.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si no quieres hablar de eso está bien. En su lugar di malas palabras, muchas malas palabras, como las que le dijiste a mi padre.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Tú no tienes sentido.

El japonés se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor.

—Vamos, di «mierda» de nuevo.

—Me niego.

—Mierda. Joder.

—Basta, no me dejas escuchar el televisor —se quejó.

—Mierda. Joder. Puta. Verga. Coño.

—Ash, por favor. Detente.

—¿Por qué, onii-chan? Tú estabas diciéndolo hace un momento —le respondió con gesto inocente. Como si tuviera cinco años y sólo fuera un niño repitiendo lo que su hermano mayor decía. Era molesto y admirable a la vez, que pese a todo, siguiera manteniendo ese espíritu.

El rubio se sentó a su lado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas sobre este. Estaba haciendo un puchero bastante gracioso ahora que el pelinegro había decidido no contestar. Si, definitivamente era un niño.

—Ese programa apesta —le dijo y Eiji suspiró.

—¿Quieres cambiarle?

—Quiero charlar.

El nipón apartó la mirada del televisor y la posó en el americano. Habían charlado mucho a lo largo de esas semanas, pero parecía que aún habían cosas que Ash quería decirle. Tal vez relacionadas a su familia. Él quería saber, por supuesto. Quería conocer más de la persona que amaba.

—De acuerdo —le respondió silenciando la tv con el control.

—¿Qué era eso que ibas a decirme después de que caímos al lago? —preguntó y Eiji palideció. ¿No lo había olvidado?—. Ya sabes, antes de que llegara el viejo.

—No sé. No recuerdo —mintió en automático, nervioso.

—¿Eh? Parecía importante —respondió un poco decepcionado.

—No realmente.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio y después de unos segundos llevaron de nuevo su vista al televisor. Eiji subió el volumen casualmente, con el corazón golpeando su pecho con frenesí. Después, discretamente, el japonés llevó su mano hasta su oreja y se quitó la flor. Su corazón se aceleró pero intentó no pensar demasiado en ello.

De hecho, a partir de ese momento no pensaría en nada, pero guardaría aquella flor, únicamente como un recuerdo de aquel día de verano casi perfecto.


	14. Capítulo trece

El sonido suave de una voz femenina se escuchó a través de los altavoces del supermercado. Aparentemente un niño de nombre Jason se había separado de sus padres y ahora les estaban llamando. La mujer del micrófono se escuchaba demasiado monótona, como si aquello pasara al menos tres veces al día, el niño en cambio, lloraba desconsoladamente mientras llamaba a su madre.

—¿Deberíamos llevar cereal? —le preguntó Ash con una mano empujando el carrito de compras y sujetando la lista de lo que necesitaban en la otra.

El rubio vestía una camisa a cuadros de colores cálidos y un suéter gris sobre ella. Unos jeans de mezclilla clara y unos zapatos deportivos de color rojo. Su cabello se encontraba extrañamente peinado y su rostro era adornado por unas gafas de lectura de armazón grueso. No era su estilo de siempre, pero incluso así era atractivo. Era Eiji quien parecía haberse puesto lo primero que había encontrado; unos jeans y una sudadera roja y azul con las zapatillas de siempre. Su brazo se encontraba reposando en un cabestrillo, por lo que sólo tenía disponible el uso de su mano izquierda.

—No lo sé. Tú eres el único que se come ese cereal de arcoíris para niños pequeños.

—No espero que entiendas que compro ese cereal por el sabor y no por la forma —se defendió pero el nipón sabía que lo había hecho enojar.

—Por supuesto.

El ojiverde guardó la lista en sus pantalones y tomó el cereal sin decir nada más, lo arrojó dentro del carrito a medio llenar y continuó caminando lentamente por el pasillo lleno de estanterías.

—Todo lo que falta es la pasta de dientes y los artículos de baño.

—¿No crees que llevamos demasiadas cosas? ¿Tenemos dinero para esto? —el japonés preguntó con preocupación.

—Llevamos lo necesario. Si compramos lo suficiente no tenemos que venir a cada rato y exponernos innecesariamente en el pueblo —le respondió en voz baja—. Y sobre el dinero no tienes que preocuparte, no he tocado tu cuenta en absoluto.

—¿Entonces cómo vamos a pagar por esto?

Aquella era la primera vez que Eiji acompañaba a Ash a hacer las compras. Anteriormente no se lo había permitido debido a la herida en su hombro, pero ahora había cicatrizado casi por completo, al menos superficialmente y el japonés no había desperdiciado la oportunidad de salir de casa y recordar que existían más seres humanos sobre el planeta. No que estar a solas con Ash fuera molesto, todo lo contrario, pero el confinamiento, incluso voluntario, podía ser agobiante.

—Blanca me ha prestado un poco de dinero.

Eiji miró el carrito con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no era «un poco» de dinero. Además, si Ash no había tomado nada de su dinero, significaba que los servicios de la casa también los estaba pagando alguien más.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no he visto a Blanca ni una sola vez desde que desperté. Dijiste que él se había encargado de mi herida, me gustaría darle las gracias.

El Lince se detuvo en el pasillo de las pastas y se introdujo en él para tomar algunas bolsitas con fideos y spaghetti. Eiji, quién tenía ganas de preparar lasaña, tomó un paquete de pasta para ello.

—No creo que nos visite pronto. Se encuentra con Dino, fingiendo que nos busca.

El japonés frunció el ceño, pensativo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de cuál era la relación de Ash con el ruso. Todo lo que sabía era que eran cercanos y por eso Shorter lo había ido a buscar cuando el rubio fue capturado por Golzine. Su relación debía ser verdaderamente estrecha, considerando todas las molestias que Blanca se estaba tomando para protegerlos; planes de escape, medicamentos ilegales sin receta, dinero y encubrimiento.

—¿...Blanca y tú...? —intentó preguntar, sintiéndose un poco celoso.

Se había dado cuenta antes, cuando intentó contactar con Shorter para el rescate del ojiverde. A pesar de las apariencias, Ash tenía un buen puñado de buenos amigos dispuestos a protegerlo y cuidar de él, pero Eiji había sido lo suficientemente engreído para creer que él era el único capaz de desvanecer su soledad con su amistad. Se sentía un poco tonto, pero durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, realmente pareció que su presencia fue de ayuda.

—Eiji, hay algo que no te he dicho —dijo en respuesta.

El japonés sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho. Ash sonaba tan cauteloso que esperar algo malo realmente no parecía una locura. ¿Su relación con Blanca sería de ese tipo? La diferencia de edad no parecía un problema pero Eiji simplemente no quería saberlo. Un hombre mayor que hace tantas cosas por ti e incluso te da dinero sin ser tu padre era sospechoso, ¿verdad? O tal vez lo estaba pensando demasiado.

—Hablemos en casa, ¿de acuerdo? —contestó y se adelantó con el único propósito de que su expresión no fuera descubierta.

Eiji sabía que Ash no podía ser para él, pero no esperaba que el momento de afrontarlo llegara tan pronto.

Al terminar las compras, ambos jóvenes llevaron el carrito hasta el auto y aunque Ash subió la mayoría de las bolsas al maletero, Eiji se las arregló para ayudar con una sola mano. El silencio entre ellos estaba lleno de incertidumbre y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, el japonés no tenía idea de lo que su compañero estaba pensando.

El americano cerró la cajuela y el nipón se sentó en el asiento del copiloto antes de batallar con el cinturón de seguridad. Segundos después, Ash llegó a su rescate, colocándole el cinturón con delicadeza, rodeando el cuerpo de Eiji con su calor. El pelinegro sólo deseaba que todo terminara rápido, desde que había aceptado sus sentimientos por el ojiverde era más consciente de su presencia y de su cercanía y le hacía sentir un poco incómodo.

Finalmente, el lince arrancó el automóvil, quitó el freno de mano y condujo de vuelta a su casa en la colina. El silencio entre ambos únicamente amortiguado por la alegre tonada de Uptown Girl que salía de la radio.

 _Uptown girl_

 _She's been living in her uptown world_

 _I bet she's never had a backstreet guy_

 _I bet her mama never told her why_

El dedo índice de Ash se meneaba al ritmo de la música sobre el volante y sus labios rosados se movían cantando silenciosamente. La letra de la canción se colaba dentro de la cabeza de Eiji quien prácticamente ya dominaba el idioma después de un año de práctica. La historia de amor de un pandillero y una chica de clase alta. Demasiado cliché y demasiado familiar.

La melodía terminó y la voz del locutor salió a través de los parlantes, pero no fue hasta que el pelinegro escuchó su nombre que llamó su atención:

 _«A un mes y medio de la desaparición de Eiji Okumura, estudiante de intercambio japonés, las autoridades Neoyorquinas han encontrado una nueva pista sobre su posible paradero. Por el momento, toda la información se encuentra reservada, pero el gobierno reiteró su compromiso con la seguridad de los residentes extranjeros y reveló estar en constante comunicación con la familia del joven estudiante de fotografía y el gobierno nipón»._

Eiji estrujó con nerviosismo sus manos. La culpa carcomiéndole lentamente. Su madre debía estar muy angustiada y ni que decir de su hermana o de su abuela. Él sabía que era inútil intentar ponerse en contacto con ellas, que dadas las circunstancias era muy peligroso, pero aun así sentía el remordimiento de saber cuántos problemas les estaba causando. Un día simplemente había dejado de asistir a clases y sus pertenencias se habían quedado en la universidad. No por decisión propia claro, Shorter le había dicho que si deseaba rescatar a Ash le sería imposible mantener el estilo de vida que llevaba en ese momento y tenía razón.

Eiji podía sentir los ojos de Ash sobre él, pero el ojinegro se negó a devolverle la mirada. No quería que su amigo pensara ni por un segundo que se arrepentía de haberle salvado; de haber sacrificado su vida por él, porque no era así. El japonés volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, incluso volvería a recibir un disparo si eso significaba que Ash podía ser libre.

Un nuevo tema musical sonó después de aquella breve sección de noticias y sirvió como distracción durante el camino. La tensión del «asunto» que Ash aún tenía que tratar con Eiji casi se había disuelto y había sido reemplazada por las preocupaciones personales del japonés con respecto a su familia. Una cosa tenía clara, sacar conclusiones apresuradas era en realidad un reflejo de su propia inseguridad y no debía hacerlo. Lo mejor sería esperar a que Ash hablara y dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Fuese lo que fuese, sabía que no lo querría menos. Lo de su familia, bueno, eso podría esperar.

El rubio detuvo el auto frente al semáforo en rojo.

—Cuando tenía catorce —comenzó sorprendiendo al japonés quien no había esperado escuchar su voz e se instante—. Dino contrató a Blanca para que fuera mi maestro —dijo e hizo una pausa, como buscando las palabras correctas—. Sergei es... es un mercenario y se le encomendó la tarea de enseñarme a matar —su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos sobre el volante—. Yo... lo que no te he dicho es que... Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil? Escucha Eiji, yo no era un simple prostituto —confesó y parecía al borde de las lágrimas—. Mi trabajo era seducir a algunos enemigos de Golzine, acostarme con ellos y luego aniquilarlos sin dejar rastro.

Eiji parpadeó un par de veces. Su corazón pesado como el plomo. Ash permanecía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con horror y clavados en el volante. Su cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia adelante y sus manos pálidas sujetándose con fuerza al volante.

El japonés estaba un poco asustado por la confesión, no tenía sentido negarlo. Todo ese tiempo había creído que Ash no era más que la víctima y escuchar de sus propios labios que también era un agresor era un peso que le costaba trabajo cargar.

Aun después de todo lo ocurrido le era casi imposible imaginarse al angelical Aslan Callenresse, desnudo y lleno de sangre, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que el rubio no había actuado por voluntad propia y que estaba muy arrepentido. Se avergonzaba y su expresión era la prueba de ello.

»Lo siento —dijo un segundo después—. Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, yo... estaba aterrado de que me odiaras. Yo... me aseguraré de que vuelvas a Japón a salvo así que soporta un poco más mi presencia. Te juro que yo jamás te haría daño, Eiji. Te lo juro.

La desesperación en su voz era tal que el nudo en la garganta del pelinegro se volvió más apretado y doloroso. ¿Esa era su razón? ¿Le había ocultado eso tan importante por miedo a ser juzgado por él? Eiji se sentía muy conmovido. Estaba consciente de que lo que El Lince había hecho estaba mal, muy mal, pero no lo odiaba, ni siquiera le asqueaba. En todo lo que podía pensar era en que pese a las circunstancias, Ash había sabido sobrevivir y ahora estaba allí y él le daría una segunda oportunidad, después de todo, el único culpable de todo ese desastre era Golzine.

—Una vez —respondió entonces, intentando aliviar la tensión—, en la escuela elemental, mis amigos me presionaron para robar el almuerzo de la cerebrito del salón para comérnoslo y lo hice. Ella lloró mucho.

—¿Eh?

Ash le miró entonces, por fin, y Eiji le sonrió.

—Pensé que estábamos confesando cosas horribles que nos habían obligado a hacer.

El nipón sabía que comparar el almuerzo robado con el asesinato y la prostitución era ridículo, pero no soportaba ver la culpa en el rostro de Ash. Él sabía, realmente sabía que había estado obligado a actuar así y no era justo.

—¿No estás asustado?

—¿De ti? No me hagas reír —se burló y la expresión de Ash fue de gran alivio.

—A veces no te entiendo en absoluto, onii-chan.

—Escucha, Ash. Sé que nada de esto es culpa tuya. Te conozco y sé que lo que más deseas es poder vivir sin causar problemas a otros. No voy a decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero sé que de haber podido, te habrías rehusado, ¿o me equivoco? —Ash negó con la cabeza—. Eres un buen chico no lo olvides nunca.

Por un momento, realmente pareció que eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

—Te llevaré a casa a salvo, lo prometo —dijo entonces—. Estarás de vuelta con tu familia tan pronto como sea posible.

Eiji sonrió.

—Tendrás que ayudarme a disculparme con mamá. Tiene mal carácter, pero es una buena persona.

El rubio no necesitó abrir la boca para que el japonés supiera que era lo que estaba pensando. «Igual que tú» era lo que quería decir. Estaba escrito en su rostro divertido.

El semáforo ya se había puesto en verde y pronto cambiaría de nuevo a anaranjado. Un automóvil detrás de ellos pitó y los rebasó por un lateral, maldiciéndolos por no moverse pero a ellos poco podría importarles. Todos los secretos habían sido revelados y ahora se sentía como si su relación se hubiese vuelto más estrecha.

O bueno, casi todos los secretos.

De camino a casa, aunque el ambiente se había vuelto tranquilo, Eiji no podía dejar de preguntarse si sería correcto confesarle a Ash sus sentimientos. El rubio, después de todo, se había armado de valor para decirle algo tan delicado a pesar de correr el riesgo de perder su amistad. Él no era tan valiente sin embargo y se odiaba por ello.

El automóvil subió la colina con facilidad y se estacionó frente a la puerta principal. Ash fue el primero en salir del auto. La brisa sopló y agitó su cabello dorado, despejando su rostro de piel pálida. Eiji se deshizo con un poco de dificultad del cinturón y finalmente descendió con la esperanza de al menos poder ayudar con una de las bolsas.

El japonés se encaminó a la parte trasera del automóvil.

—Yo llevaré todo adentro. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? —le preguntó tomando con sus largos brazos algunas de las bolsas de compras.

—No seas ridículo —refunfuñó—. Puedo llevar algunas cosas.

—Que la herida ya no sangre no significa que se haya curado por completo, Eiji. No seas un bebé, haz lo que te digo.

El japonés dio media vuelta, indignado. La faceta sobreprotectora de El Lince era encantadora, pero sólo cuando no hacía que Eiji se sintiera como un completo inútil. Sin embargo, creía que no le costaría acostumbrarse a ello, a ser cuidado y protegido por ese muchacho y eso era peligroso.

El ojinegro buscó las llaves dentro de su chaqueta con la mano libre que le quedaba, tanteando por sobre los bolsillos hasta que las encontró, las sacó y luego las insertó en la ranura, equivocándose de llave una vez.

Ash, quién ya se dirigía a donde estaba, cargaba dos pesadas bolsas de papel usando ambos brazos. Su rostro no reflejaba esfuerzo en absoluto, pero el japonés suponía que el contenido debía pesar bastante.

El último pensamiento que tuvo Eiji antes de abrir la puerta fue que realmente deseaba quedarse de esa forma para siempre; en aquel paraíso de colinas verdes y viento cálido donde el atardecer lo pintaba todo de colores cálidos y las noches estrelladas se apreciaban con mayor claridad, como pequeños diamantes en el cielo.

En Cape Code dónde Aslan y Eiji no eran más que un par de muchachos demasiado desesperados por vivir, por sentir. Allí donde eran libres, dónde Ash podría ser lo que deseara. Dónde incluso Eiji podía darse el lujo de imaginar que estaban viviendo una vida de recién casados; compartiendo los desayunos, peleando porque la ropa no llegó al cesto, yendo juntos por las compras y leyendo a la sombra de un árbol junto al lago.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Lo primero que Eiji escuchó al girar el pomo de la puerta fue el grito de Ash a su espalda, llamando su nombre, seguido del ruido de las compras contra el suelo. Después de eso, las voces de hombres desconocidos proviniendo del interior de su pequeño refugio ahora descubierto y completamente destrozado.

El corazón de Eiji se detuvo por los siguientes segundos, mientras Ash corría en su dirección y le decía que se alejara de allí. Él, por supuesto, quería obedecer pero sus piernas se sintieron como plomo y cuando uno de dos hombres le golpeó en la cabeza con la parte trasera de una pistola no hubo nada que hacer. El dolor punzante atravesó su cráneo e hizo que todo se nublara y que los sonidos se volvieran graves e irreconocibles. Cientos de voces llegaban a él pero el significado de las palabras era difuso. En todo lo que podía pensar era en si Ash estaría bien.

¿Cómo los habían encontrado? No lo sabía pero estaba aterrado de haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja. Ash parecía haberse dado cuenta de los problemas aún desde el jardín y él, desde la puerta, no se había percatado de nada.

El japonés sintió un tirón en el brazo que le hizo ponerse de rodillas. ¿Había caído al suelo por el golpe? Aquel agarre era brusco y doloroso, para nada como el tipo de contacto que Ash solía tener con él. Tan gentil, tan amable.

—No te muevas, Lynxboy —dijo uno de los sujetos—. O el conejito muere.

El frío metal de la boca de una pistola se posó en su nuca, causándole escalofríos. Aún aturdido, Eiji intentó levantar la cabeza y averiguar cuál era el escenario. Si hubiese la más mínima oportunidad de que Ash pudiera irse de allí sano y salvó, él la tomaría sin dudarlo. Sin embargo las condiciones no eran favorables, había al menos una decena de hombres armados en el interior de la casa, todos apuntando al rubio a excepción del hombre detrás de él. Eiji estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, incapaz de acostumbrarse a aquellas condiciones de vida. Estaba tan asustado que por un momento realmente creyó que comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ash.

La mirada de ojos verdes eran toda una oda al terror. Lucía tan asustado y abrumado que Eiji rápidamente olvidó sus propios temores. De alguna manera, él sabía que Aslan no temía por su vida, que lo único de lo que estaba asustado era de perderlo, podía verlo en su mirada. Lo sentía en la piel y eso le rompió el corazón.

—Las manos detrás de la cabeza y de rodillas —Eiji sintió con más fuerza la presión del arma sobre su cabeza.

—Lo haré. Haré lo que sea pero por favor, déjalo ir. Él no tiene nada que ver con esto —respondió el rubio, obedeciendo casi de inmediato.

—Eso lo decidirá el señor Golzine.

Uno de los hombres se aproximó al ojiverde y lo revisó hasta que encontró su viejo revolver oculto en sus pantalones. Eiji no se perdió la repugnante forma en que tocó su cuerpo mientras fingía confiscar el arma, pero Ash no parecía abrumado por eso. Sus ojos seguían clavados en el hombre a su espalda y rogaban con desesperación.

Repentinamente, un disparo cortó el aire y el hombre junto al rubio cayó cual peso muerto en el césped. Todas miradas fueron de inmediato en dirección a la detonación, no así los ojos del rubio que fueron del nipón al arma junto al hombre abatido.

Eiji jamás lo había visto moverse tan rápido. Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Con gracia felina, el Lince tomó su revolver aprovechando la distracción y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de su captor. El japonés supo en el momento en que escuchó el disparo que debía volver junto al ojiverde, así que pese al mareo que aún sentía por el golpe en la cabeza, se puso de pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el auto.

La lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar. El ojinegro logró llegar milagrosamente al vehículo donde Ash se resguardaba y disparaba a sangre fría y con tal determinación en la mirada que era aterrador. Aquella era la primera vez que Eiji lo miraba de esa forma, era como una verdadera máquina de matar. Disparaba sin piedad y a la cabeza, derramando tanta sangre como le era posible. En ese instante, la figura de Ash era como la de un Demonio, uno realmente hermoso.

—¡Enciende el auto!

El japonés salió de su trance y tomó las llaves que su compañero le arrojó, adentrándose en el coche. A su espalda, la persona que les había ayudado seguía disparando pero el nipón no se detuvo a mirar de quién se trataba. El lince subió en el asiento del copiloto y Eiji arrancó en reversa tan rápido como pudo mientras el sonido de las balas contra el metal del coche le destrozaban los oídos. La adrenalina era lo único que le mantenía en movimiento.

Los disparos a su espalda se detuvieron. Y Ash chasqueó la lengua con frustración mientras recargaba el revólver. Eiji se las arregló de alguna manera para girar el volante bruscamente aún con una mano y enfilarse hacia la carretera principal.

—No te detengas —le ordenó el rubio cuando vio sus intenciones de volver por el aliado que habían perdido.

—Pero quién sea que nos haya ayudado podría estar herido.

—¡Haz lo que te digo, mierda! Es imposible que el viejo siga vivo. Vi como recibió tres disparos en el pecho.

¿El viejo? ¿Se refería a su padre?

—Ash...

—¡Sólo sigue adelante, Eiji! Tal vez no te hayas percatado pero así es como funciona este mundo.

El japonés abrió la boca para replicar pero un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera del automóvil le hizo callar. Pensar que se librarían tan fácilmente de ellos había sido ingenuo, aparentemente. Ahora les seguían en automóviles y aunque no disparaban, si parecían decididos a sacarlos del camino. Eiji se percató por primera vez de que el objetivo de esos hombres no parecía ser el de aniquilarlos, sino el de capturarlos y Ash parecía comprenderlo también porque todo lo que hacía era pelear con dientes y garras para perderlos pero fue imposible.

Un auto más se alineó justo a su lado y se estrelló contra ellos, justo del lado donde Ash estaba sentado. El rubio arremetió con el revólver pero eso sólo lo empeoró todo. El conductor perdió la vida y el auto que manejaba perdió el control, estrellándose de lleno contra los jóvenes y sacándolos de camino, justo en dirección a un roble enorme.

Eiji intentó cambiar de dirección pero su limitada movilidad del brazo derecho no fue de ayuda. El golpe fue fuerte, seco y doloroso. El japonés sintió un tirón en todo el cuerpo y su cabeza golpear contra el volante mientras el cristal del parabrisas se hacía añicos y rasgaba pequeñas zonas de su piel.

Lo último que Eiji sintió fue la cálida mano de Ash sobre la suya y lo último que escuchó fue su voz rogándole que por favor soportara un poco más.


	15. Capítulo catorce

El frío hizo contacto con su piel y la atravesó hasta llegar a sus huesos, haciéndole temblar. Su cuerpo se agitó terriblemente y sus músculos se contrajeron dolorosamente.

Durante los primeros segundos de conciencia, Eiji no supo que había ocurrido ni dónde estaba, pero bastó con el incesante dolor en su cuerpo para hacerle recordar los últimos segundos de paz que había mantenido; Ash, la tarde de compras, el viaje de regreso a casa y luego la fatídica emboscada en la que habían caído como un par de ratones.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, el japonés intentó escuchar algo, cualquier indicio de que no estaba solo en aquel lugar. Tal vez dada la situación, lo mejor sería fingirse inconsciente un poco más, tantear el terreno o algo así. Algo era seguro, sus extremidades estaban atadas con tanta fuerza que apenas y podía sentirlas, no así la abertura en su cabeza por el golpe con el arma y posteriormente el volante del auto en el que habían chocado.

Extrañamente, su preocupación por conocer el paradero de Ash le ayudaba a pensar con calma. Había pasado lo mismo durante su infiltración al club de Golzine. Cuando se trataba de Aslan, su propia vida pasaba a segundo plano. ¿Era así como el amor debía ser? Porque así se sentía.

El pelinegro tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente de sus pulmones. La acción hizo que su cuerpo completo doliera como el infierno. Tal vez se había roto un par de costillas durante el choque... o tal vez se las habían roto a propósito. Fuese como fuese no tenía tiempo que perder, debía abrir los ojos.

Concentrando toda su fuerza en los músculos de sus párpados, Eiji intentó separarlos, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sólo logró despejar su ojo izquierdo. El lado derecho de la cara le ardía demasiado como para seguir intentándolo y de todas formas sospechaba que tenía ese ojo tan hinchado que sería imposible.

Ahora completamente consciente de su cuerpo y de todas las heridas en él, el pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor. Parecía que se habían divertido bastante con él, especialmente en la zona de su rostro y el tórax. No sabía si debía sentirse aliviado por estar inconsciente en el momento, pero en ese instante realmente quería morir. Las costillas rotas se le encajaban en el interior y podía sentir la sangre seca por todo su rostro.

Eiji logró levantar la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar alrededor. El cuello lo tenía tan entumecido como las piernas pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera. Se encontraba sentado contra un pilar de concreto en una amplia sala de paredes de ladrillo, gris e insípida. Parecía el sótano de algún lugar desconocido, apenas iluminado por la pequeña línea de luz que pasaba por debajo de la puerta principal. Su cuerpo había sido atado con cuerdas gruesas, completamente inmovilizado, pero además, su tobillo se encontraba encadenado al pilar por medio de un grillete de metal.

El japonés suspiró. Deshacerse de las fuertes ataduras sería difícil, pero quitarse de encima el grillete sería imposible sin la llave. Bueno, tampoco era como si hubiera esperado que escapar fuese fácil. Estaba tratando con profesionales después de todo y aunque no quería perder la esperanza, aquel probablemente fuese el final.

¿Cuál era la posibilidad de que un tonto bueno para nada cómo él saliera bien librado de aquello? Ciertamente nula, pero lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido ver a su familia una vez más y pedirles perdón por los problemas. Explicarles que se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y que eso lo había llevado a la perdición.

Eiji se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su madre si le hubiera dicho que se había enamorado de un hombre. Él, quién nunca se había interesado por nadie y quién jamás se había detenido a pensar sobre su sexualidad siquiera. Su enamoramiento con el Lince de New York había sido tan espontáneo que el que fueran dos chicos pasó a segundo plano. ¿Se decepcionaría? ¿O tal vez caería ante los encantos de Ash como hacía todo el mundo? Nunca lo sabría.

El pelinegro reprimió el dolor en su corazón que nada tenía que ver con los golpes que había recibido. Si seguía dándole más vueltas al asunto se deprimiría y no era el momento de ser débil, aún tenía que averiguar dónde estaba Aslan y sí se encontraba bien. No había señal suya en aquel almacén, de hecho, no había ni un alma aparte de él. ¿Los guardias estarían afuera? ¿O lo habían abandonado a su suerte en aquel lugar? Era probable que lo dieran por muerto y aun así se tomaran las molestias de atarlo para que no pudiera escapar.

El muchacho giró la cabeza un poco; primero a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. Su vista era reducida por la hinchazón en sus párpados pero alcanzó a ver una pequeña luz roja titilar en una esquina, probablemente de una cámara de seguridad. Para él era obvio que el juego no había terminado. Si seguía con vida era únicamente porque Golzine así lo quería, así que sólo le quedaba aguardar por nuevas noticias.

Los minutos se transformaron lentamente en horas y la fatiga en el cuerpo del nipón era cada vez más fuerte. Sus ojos se cerraban con lentitud y la fuerza en su cuello se desvanecía paulatinamente. El cansancio sólo era contrarrestado por la ansiedad y la preocupación. Ellos ya debían saber que estaba despierto, entonces, ¿por qué le hacían esperar? Tal vez era parte de la tortura psicológica.

En algún punto de la eterna espera, Eiji finalmente se rindió ante el cansancio y se arrastró hasta la inconciencia una vez más, hacia la nada. Sus párpados se volvieron tan pesados que fue imposible mantenerlos abiertos de par en par, al igual que sus maltrechos músculos, probablemente a causa de la gran pérdida de sangre que había sufrido. O por los golpes en la cabeza. Fuese como fuese, aquel descanso no duró demasiado. Había sido como un parpadeo. Durante un segundo, el japonés se encontraba completamente noqueado y al siguiente, un chorro de agua helada le había despertado a la fuerza.

Al haber sido tomado por sorpresa, el joven apenas tuvo suficiente fuerza para volver a abrir los ojos y levantar un poco la cabeza. El agua escurría goteando por su nariz y su barbilla. Su cabello sucio y desordenado pegándose a su rostro y por un instante, el nipón realmente creyó que volvería a perder el conocimiento pero un segundo chorro de agua se le impidió.

—Vamos, bella durmiente, es hora de despertar.

Aquella voz fue suficiente para que todos los sentidos de Eiji conectaran una vez más. De alguna manera, el balde de agua fría no había bastado para que comprendiera que no estaba solo y ahora sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Las borrosas siluetas que captaban sus ojos lentamente fueron definiéndose hasta que el pelinegro logró distinguir la figura de un hombre alto y de cabello rubio peinado en todas direcciones. Su expresión era de diversión pura, era obvio que de los dos, él era el único pasándolo realmente bien a costa del dolor del extranjero. Eiji no lo había visto nunca en su vida pero bastó con aquella primera impresión para saber que las cosas se pondrían peor para él.

»No puedes dormir ahora, estoy seguro de que quieres ver a Ash, ¿o me equivoco?

Todo el cuerpo del ojinegro reaccionó ante la mención de ese nombre. Como si hubiera recobrado milagrosamente algo de vitalidad.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con muchísima dificultad.

—Tranquilo, campeón, no te sobre esfuerces. Tienes dos costillas rotas y perdiste mucha sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios—. Pero tranquilo, estoy seguro de que mientras no te muevas demasiado, no perforará ningún órgano vital.

Eiji vio al rubio caminar de un lado a otro con total tranquilidad mientras jugueteaba con un cuchillo de combate que sólo había visto en las películas. Su peligroso filo brillando por el reflejo de la luz del pasillo. La puerta estaba abierta, pero el pelinegro no podía ver nada además de una sólida pared de concreto.

—Nos causaste muchos problemas, ¿sabes? Blanca es un profesional y aun así le tomó bastante tiempo dar con su paradero —¿Blanca? ¿Él había revelado su ubicación? ¿Los había traicionado?—. Papá está realmente furioso. El castigo no va a ser suave —el hombre lo miró como esperando una reacción de su parte, pero el nipón no le dio el gusto así que continuó con su monólogo:

»Estás haciéndote el valiente, que adorable. Me recuerdas al chico anterior, parece que Ash tiene gusto por los de cabello oscuro, aunque jamás nos había hecho ir tras un japonés. ¿Eres japonés, verdad? —Eiji no respondió. No tenía idea de que diablos estaba hablando aquel sujeto pero su rostro de confusión debía ser demasiado obvia porque le dijo—: No es la primera vez que Papá nos manda a la cacería de algún hombre con el que su putita se ha encaprichado. Generalmente el interés de Ash en alguien que no es el jefe no dura demasiado y le dejamos jugar por allí, pero Papá es un hombre celoso, como pudiste darte cuenta, y cuando cree que es suficiente interviene. Oh, por favor, no pongas esa patética expresión. No me digas que realmente creíste que lo que tenías con Ash era especial.

El rubio soltó una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación mientras el corazón de Eiji se volvía cada vez más pesado. Aquello tenía que ser mentira, ellos ni siquiera tenían ese tipo de relación. Ash jamás lo miró de esa forma. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en la ocasión en que Aslan le había llevado hasta la habitación de un motel barato y había intentado seducirlo, después de que él quedará fascinado con su aura y fuese a buscarlo por primera vez para pedirle que posara para él. El ojinegro lo había detenido por supuesto, se había sentido tan incorrecto ceder a sus instintos pero, ¿aquello tenía algo que ver con las palabras del extraño?

—Bueno, algo está claro. De todos, tú has sido más ingenuo —dijo cortando el aire con el cuchillo. Luego de una pausa agregó con pesar—: Oh, no... No me digas. ¿Te contó el cuento del prostituto? ¿Te dijo que lo obligaban a tener sexo con todos esos tipos? ¿Te dijo que si aún seguía junto a Papá Dino era por una especie de deuda y no porque le encanta? —Eiji frunció los labios, al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso?

—Mientes... —fue todo lo que pudo decir. Su voz quebrada y sus ojos nublados por el llanto. Lo dijo con toda la convicción que fue capaz de reunir. Ellos querían que dudara de Ash y no lo lograrían. No lo harían.

—¿De verdad? ¿No te pareció ni un poco sospechoso que, un chico cómo él, fuerte e inteligente siguiera a merced de un hombre que jura odiar pero al que deja que lo monte sin pedir nada a cambio?

—Él no... las cosas no son así —respondió pero la verdad era que no tenía idea. Siempre que preguntaba a Ash por qué no intentó escapar antes, respondía con un insignificante «porqué me encontraría de todas formas».

—Hombre, Eiji. No tienes por que llorar, no eres un bebé. Sé que te sientes patético, pero date un poco de crédito, amigo, esa perra es una gran mentirosa. No hubiera llegado a donde está de no ser así

—No hables así de él —escupió prácticamente.

No quería escucharlo, no quería saberlo. Quería creer en todo lo que Ash le había dicho. Todas esas palabras en su contra eran blasfemias, tenían que serlo, Eiji simplemente no podía concebir que la relación que había formado con Aslan fuera una mentira. Qué el ideal que tenía de él lo fuera. Qué el año que habían pasado juntos fuese una falacia.

—Veo que estás muy enamorado, no te culpo, pese a mi odio por él, admito que es bastante atractivo.

—Te equivocas —le interrumpió.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ash no es... Él es más que su físico, él es... Él es...

Su voz terminó de quebrarse y sus ojos derramaron las primeras lágrimas. Ash era más que un chico atractivo; para él, era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido nunca. Era divertido, inteligente y audaz. Su gran carisma le había ganado grandes amigos y su enorme corazón los había mantenido a su lado. Comprendía a Eiji como nadie más. Con él, el japonés no tenía miedo de ser el jodido chico aburrido con el que nadie quería pasar el rato, pero Ash sí quería y además lo disfrutaba.

Tras esa resolución, deseaba verlo con más ahínco. Realmente quería verlo. Si iba a morir, lo último que quería guardar en su mente mortal era su bonito rostro lleno de luz. Aquellos ojos esmeralda que le habían robado el aliento desde el primer segundo.

—¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo —exigió

El rubio le sonrió y luego cortó su mejilla con el cuchillo en su mano, haciéndolo sangrar, pero el nipón ya no podía sentir más dolor.

—¡Esa actitud me gusta más! Bien, chico samurái, haré tus deseos realidad así que será mejor que estés agradecido. Cuando llegues al infierno, no olvides hablar bien de Arthur —dijo con un guiño antes se arrodillarse a su lado y deshacerse de las cuerdas y los grilletes.

El peso extra de las ataduras desapareció rápidamente, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera ligero y sin embargo, también lo hizo más consiente de todos los golpes que había recibido. Arthur, como se había llamado a sí mismo aquel tipo, parecía realmente divertido con su agonía.

»Vamos, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder —le incitó a ponerse de pie.

Eiji lo miró por un instante antes de apoyar las manos en el suelo e intentar levantarse. Rápidamente se percató de que una de sus muñecas estaba demasiado hinchada, probablemente a causa de un esguince o algo similar. Sus piernas no estaban en mejores condiciones y Arthur lo sabía porque cuando el ojinegro intentó apoyarse en ellas comenzó a reír tan fuerte que realmente parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

El nipón cayó de lleno contra el suelo, incapaz de sujetarse a sí mismo. El dolor en sus costillas fue tan intenso que durante unos segundos todo lo que pudo ver fueron manchas negras. Repentinamente, en medio de ese dolor, sintió el tirón de sus brazos a su espalda y aquello le hizo gritar. Arthur lo había esposado.

—¿Dónde quedó toda esa resolución de hace unos segundos? —se burló—. Si te desmayas de nuevo no podrás ver a tu noviecito. Vamos, homo de mierda, no te rindas ahora.

Eiji sintió un tirón en todo su cuerpo. El rubio le estaba ayudando a levantarse con la menor delicadeza posible. Incluso creía que la herida de bala en su hombro se había abierto de nuevo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. El japonés decidió que no se concentraría en el dolor, mantendría la mente en Ash.

Salir de aquel sótano fue toda una proeza, pero no tanto como subir las escaleras hasta la planta baja. A cada paso que daba, el pelinegro creía estar un poquito menos vivo. Jamás había experimentado tanto dolor y aun así no se explicaba como podía mantenerse de pie. Arthur prácticamente lo arrastraba por toda la casa de pasillos aparentemente infinitos que Eiji no pudo apreciar en absoluto. Todo lo que supo fue que salieron, caminaron y luego de vivir el infierno en carne propia se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera tallada.

—Ash está del otro lado —le dijo en un susurro confidencial—. ¿Puedes escucharlo?

Eiji pasó saliva con dificultad y se concentró en todos los sonidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban mientras rezaba por no escuchar los gritos de dolor de la persona que amaba. Si le estaban haciendo daño no lo soportaría.

Pero no fue así, fue peor.

El nipón se paralizó y todo el dolor se desvaneció. Su mente se puso en blanco y la puerta frente a él se desdibujó mientras esos sonidos atravesaban sus tímpanos y le rompían el corazón.

—Parece que se están divirtiendo —comentó Arthur con falsa indiferencia—. Me pregunto si Papá Dino lo ha puesto en cuatro, o si se lo está follando de frente para poder ver su lascivo rostro.

El pelinegro no estaba escuchando realmente. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo y su roto corazón había dejado de latir. En ese instante, no era más que un cuerpo vacío que lentamente se llenaba con desesperación y tristeza. Quería que se detuviera, no quería escucharlo más.

Los gemidos de Aslan atravesaban la puerta y martilleaban sus oídos al punto de creer que le sangrarían. Eiji no podía distinguir si eran de placer o de dolor, su cabeza punzaba dolorosamente y se sentía tan mareado que creía que vomitaría.

—¿Ash? —llamó con voz temblorosa y quebrada. No sabía que esperaba al hacer eso, pero su boca se había movido por voluntad propia, su alma llamando a aquel chico que le había robado la vida entera.

Los ruidos en el interior de la habitación se detuvieron por un instante y de alguna manera, el japonés sintió algo similar a la esperanza. Si Ash sabía que estaba allí, entonces pediría ayuda y él sabría que todo eso no era más que un asqueroso malentendido.

»Ash —llamó con más fuerza. Pero se sentía tan débil.

El silencio que reinó al instante siguiente le consumió por completo, llenándolo de vacía oscuridad.

—¿Lo escuchas, Ash? —intervino Arthur entonces, prácticamente gritando—. Tu amigo japonés está de visita. ¿Quieres que lo deje pasar?

—¡No! —espetó el rubio con desesperación, seguido de un sonido de forcejeo —¡Eiji, no! ¡Vete de aquí!

El pelinegro intentó apartarse de su captor y dirigirse hacia la puerta pero aquello le fue impedido con un simple y débil agarre contra el que no podía pelear dada su condición.

—¡Ash! —gritó usando todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas. Sus pulmones ardieron igual que su boca, pero ya no importaba. Sin Aslan nada importaba.

—¡Eiji! ¡Eiji, por favor! ¡No entres! —le imploraba con toda el alma—. ¡No me mires! ¡No me mires! Por favor, perdóname.

Los gemidos se volvieron más fuertes y el sonido de la piel contra piel más intenso. El joven fotógrafo cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse más tiempo y vomitó el desayuno del día anterior, manchando la alfombra hasta que no quedó nada. Arthur reía complacido a su espalda y Dino Golzine exigía a Ash que dijera su nombre con brutalidad.

Eiji se arrastró hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar la puerta antes de que Arthur pisara su mano y se lo impidiera, arrastrándolo de vuelta al frío cautiverio de la sala de ejecución en el sótano.

Cada que cerraba los ojos podía imaginar el rostro lloroso del chico que amaba, sus mejillas rojas y su boca seca, suplicándole que no lo viera, lleno de vergüenza, de desesperanza. Más que el dolor físico, Eiji se sentía destrozado emocionalmente al punto de desear la muerte. Quería que todo terminara rápido.

Eiji se sumergió en la oscuridad de su prisión, sintiéndose uno con ella. Su cuerpo apenas funcionaba y estaba tan angustiado que no podía y no quería pensar en nada. No quería arrepentirse del largo camino que había recorrido para llegar allí, pero cada vez era más difícil. Él era humano después de todo y sentía dolor, mucho dolor.

El tiempo no parecía correr en aquel lugar. No había luz de sol que le indicara si era de día o de noche, si habían pasado minutos, horas o segundos. Era como estar atrapado en la inmensidad de la eternidad. Eternidad que se desvaneció cuando las luces se encendieron, al igual que su mente.

Un reflector de luz amarilla brilló sobre él, deslumbrándolo, pero el nipón no tenía la fuerza para levantar la cabeza. Todas sus extremidades pesaban como el plomo y la poca energía que le quedaba apenas lo mantenía con los ojos abiertos.

La puerta metálica se abrió y una figura la atravesó, dirigiéndose en su dirección. La resolución de que, tal vez aquel era el final, le trajo un terror que jamás pensó que sentiría. No estaba asustado de la muerte, estaba aterrado de la idea de no poder ver a Aslan Callenresse nunca más, de no haber podido decirle cuánto significaba para él y se odiaba por no haber podido protegerlo. ¿Qué importaba si Ash era el amante de Golzine o de Blanca? Eso no volvía sus sentimientos menos reales. Él aún lo amaba.

Y él nunca lo sabría.

En su campo de visión, un par de zapatos de cuero café aparecieron. Eiji se preguntó si suplicando le dejarían ver al rubio una vez más. No conciliaba la idea de que su último encuentro con él hubiese sido ese tan desastroso y en ese punto perder la dignidad era lo de menos, el problema sería encontrar las fuerzas para hablar.

—Lo has hecho bastante bien, Eiji —dijo un hombre pero el japonés no pudo darle un rostro hasta que lo tomó de la barbilla y le ayudó a levantar la cabeza.

Era enorme a pesar de estar de cuclillas frente a él. Cabello marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Piel clara y un acento extraño. Vestía un traje blanco con un sombrero a juego que parecía costoso y tal vez lo fuera. Estaba siendo cuidadoso al tocarlo y su mirada no era para nada hostil. Eiji lo conocía, era Blanca, pero su cerebro había tardado un poco en procesar la información.

—Sé que duele, pero pronto todo va a terminar.

La furia invadió su cuerpo por completo, quería gritarle a la cara que era un maldito traidor pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirarlo con todo el odio que fue capaz de reunir.

Blanca sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no tienes que mirarme así. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Sé que estás enojado, pero era la única manera en que Ash sería perdonado por el señor. Tal vez no lo entiendas, pero no habían muchas opciones. Si él seguía perdiendo el tiempo contigo, tarde o temprano sufriría las consecuencias y yo lo aprecio demasiado como para verle perder la vida por algo tan vano como una amistad. No es nada personal, Eiji.

—Tú... nos ayudaste a liberarlo.

—Oh, sí. Lo hice. Tonto y sentimental de mi parte. Estoy tratando de remediar ese error. ¿Me ayudarías? —el japonés lo miró en silencio—. Verás, mientras tú existas, Aslan no dejará de anhelar la libertad y ese deseo tonto carece de valor en este mundo. Él no necesita libertad, el necesita poder y fuerza y estando a tu lado pierde ambas cualidades por completo. Entonces, Eiji-san, sé que estás enamorado de él y que dejarlo ir será complicado pero, ¿podrías usar ese amor para entender qué es lo mejor para él? ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Ya lo has visto, el señor Golzine realmente está celoso de ti y seguirá castigando al Lince por tu existencia que es un inconveniente para él. No podrás volver a casa con él detrás de ti, ya no hablemos de reunirte con tu familia.

La boca de Eiji se sentía seca y pastosa, su corazón bombeaba con tal fuerza que era doloroso. ¿Aquello era verdad? ¿todo era su culpa? ¿de qué manera podía arreglo? No quería que su familia sufriera las consecuencias de sus decisiones, ni que Ash muriera por su culpa.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —preguntó, cansado y asustado—. Haré lo que sea por él.

—¿Lo que sea?

Eiji apenas pudo asentir. Él lo había prometido, que lo protegería, no le fallaría.

—Mientras tú existas, Ash no podrá vivir tranquilo. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

Él lo sabía.

Blanca rodeó su cuerpo y se deshizo de las esposas en sus muñecas. Eiji se apoyó en ellas contra el suelo y vio el pequeño frasco de cristal que el ruso dejó destapado frente a él y que había extraído de su gabardina.

—Si lo bebes, Ash será perdonado por lo que hizo y tu familia no será perseguida.

Sin dudarlo, Eiji lo tomó entre sus maltrechos dedos.

—Por favor, no le digas que estoy enamorado del él —le pidió como última voluntad—. Sería injusto que viviera con esa carga.

—De acuerdo.

El japonés sonrió débilmente y puso el frasco en su boca para beber todo el contenido del frasco. Segundos después, su cuerpo cayó inherente sobre el frío y duro suelo de concreto. La imagen de Ash leyendo junto al lago en Cape Code fue la última en su mente. Tan tranquilo. Tan feliz.

Morir, sorpresivamente, no había sido doloroso.


	16. Capítulo quince

Ash se encontraba tendido en la cama con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, amenazando con reventar en cualquier momento. No estaba seguro de poder moverse en los próximos minutos, pero todo lo que deseaba hacer era ponerse de pie e ir junto a Eiji, su preciado Eiji.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había escuchado su voz a través de la puerta y aún no podía superar la sensación de suciedad que le había hecho sentir el saber que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Jamás se había sentido tan patético ni humillado como en ese instante y la vergüenza era tanta que realmente deseaba morir.

Escuchar la voz de la persona que amaba mientras el pene de otro hombre lo corrompía había terminado por romper su alma. En todo lo que podía pensar era en si Eiji lo odiaría, si querría verlo. Si le creería cuando le dijera que le amaba y que no quería estar con nadie que no fuera él, que si lo había hecho con Dino era para mantenerlo a salvo.

El rubio sintió el colchón hundirse a su lado y automáticamente se acurrucó entre las sábanas, cubriendo su cabeza y sintiéndose como cuando era pequeño y lo obligaron a hacer todas esas cosas sucias con hombres mayores por primera vez.

Golzine acarició suavemente su cabello y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Le repugnaba que fuera capaz de tratarlo con tanta dulzura cuando segundos antes lo había follado hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Antes de conocer a Eiji, el sexo no había significado tanto problema, casi podía decir que se había acostumbrado. Bastaba con que se acostara, abriera las piernas y cerrara la boca. Pero las cosas cambiaban cuando uno se enamoraba y quería entregar su cuerpo a esa persona especial. ¿No era irónico que no hubiera podido obtener ni un beso del chico que amaba, pero que el hombre al que detestaba pudiera marcarlo hasta las entrañas? Ash jamás creyó que la vida pudiera ser tan injusta.

Pero lo era.

Las suaves caricias en su cabeza pronto se detuvieron al no recibir una respuesta positiva, pero el ojiverde sabía que no debía cantar victoria. Dino Golzine siempre obtenía lo que deseaba y nada ni nadie era impedimento. Las pocas personas que habían tenido el coraje de oponerse a él habían terminado muertos por sus propias manos; a veces envenenados, a veces asfixiados. Ash sabía a la perfección lo que le ocurría a la gente que le llevaba la contraria, porque él había sido su más grande verdugo.

La sábana sobre su cuerpo fue arrancada repentinamente con rudeza, dejando al descubierto su magullado cuerpo de piel lechosa lleno de sudor, mordidas, hematomas y semen mezclado con sangre seca entre sus piernas. Rápidamente, el chico llevó sus manos a su miembro y a sus tetillas imposiblemente enrojecidas e hinchadas, intentando cubrir su desnudez y ganándose una risa de burla por parte del hombre que lo había mancillado.

—No sabía que un sinvergüenza como tú supiera lo que es el pudor.

—No me toques —respondió como un animal que ha sido herido y ahora ha sacado las garras para defenderse.

Dino soltó una carcajada más, haciendo que su pecho con vellos canosos se inflara. Al igual que él, estaba desnudo a excepción de la toalla blanca enredada en sus caderas. Lucía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, como si hubiera ganado un juego que Ash no sabía que estaban jugando y que incluso así le dolía perder.

El Lince tomó una de las almohadas en la cama y se cubrió con ella, incapaz de soportar estar expuesto un segundo más. Durante casi todo el año que había estado con el japonés se las había arreglado para relegar su trabajo a otros de los hombres de Dino, cediendo su paga también, así que estaba completamente deshabituado a recibir ese tipo de mirada; como si quisieran comérselo vivo.

—Vamos, Ash, pórtate bien. Ya sabes que si me haces enojar tu amigo el japonés pagará las consecuencias. Ya está bastante delicado y no me gustaría tener que darle el golpe de gracia.

Los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón se hizo trizas. Llevó sus manos hasta su rostro y se negó a mostrarle su llanto a aquel monstruo. Se sentía tan culpable, tan mal por no haber rechazado a Eiji cuando le pidió que se encontraran una vez más. Él sabía que algo así podría pasar y aun así se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad que le infundaron aquellos profundos ojos negros tan opuestos a los suyos.

Si algo le pasaba a Eiji todo sería culpa suya. Suya y de nadie más.

Ash sintió un fuerte tirón en el cabello que le hizo sentarse sobre el colchón. Su cuero cabelludo ardió, pero no tanto como su baja espalda. El viejo le sujetaba del cabello con una expresión iracunda en su rostro; sus pequeños ojos desorbitados y sus delgados labios apretados en una línea recta. El agarre se hizo más fuerte cuando la primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—¡Deja de llorar! —le ordenó con voz gruesa que retumbó en toda la lujosa habitación, pero en vez de calmarse, las lágrimas escurrieron una tras otra sin detenerse.

Dino lo soltó haciéndolo caer bruscamente en la cama. Ash sintió su peso sobre su cuerpo y luego sus manos regordetas alrededor de su delgado cuello, apretándolo y dejándolo sin aire. Envuelto en la histeria del momento, Aslan lloraba y repetía con su último aliento el nombre de Eiji con ronca voz mientras aquellas manos se cerraban cada vez más sobre él, asfixiándolo y arrancándole la vida lentamente.

—Eiji... Eiji... —murmuró una y otra vez, como si se tratara de una especie de plegaria. Como si al repetirlo Dios fuese a perdonarlo por todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida.

—¡Cállate! —exigió Golzine—. ¡Cállate maldita sea! ¡No digas ese nombre! ¡Tienes prohibido hacerlo!

—Eiji... Eiji... Eiji... —las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos y rodaban hasta su barbilla mientras todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro—. Te amo, Eiji. Te amo.

El agarre en su cuello se hizo cada vez más flojo y el aire comenzó a circular por sus pulmones. Ash tosió sin control y llevó sus propias manos a su cuello sintiendo las marcas de los dedos ajenos sobre él. Estaba perdiendo la razón por el dolor, estaba volviéndose loco por encontrarse con Eiji una vez más, pero sabía que si quería que el japonés saliera con vida de allí sería imposible.

—¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! —gritó desesperadamente. Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta no se sentía capaz de callarlo nunca más.

—No me hagas reír, pequeña mierda —dijo Golzine antes de silenciarlo con una bofetada bastante efectiva.

Ash se quedó allí, inmóvil con el rostro empapado y la garganta seca. De repente su mente se había puesto en blanco y no podía pensar en nada más que la desesperada voz de Eiji llamando su nombre del otro lado de la puerta.

—Por favor, deja que se vaya a Japón. No intentaré escapar de nuevo, así que...

—¿Y por qué crees que perdería la oportunidad de castigarte asesinándolo frente a ti? —le interrumpió. Ash giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo con horror—. Mírate, luces realmente patético. No queda nada del muchacho bravo que tanto me encendía. Tu amor me repugna y me hace enojar. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que dirías esas palabras. Ciertamente creí que te había criado para no albergar ese tipo de sentimientos que sólo los débiles portan, pero me equivoqué. Blanca tenía razón. Mientras ese mocoso japonés exista, tú no volverás a ser el mismo y en tu estado actual no me sirves para nada.

Ash tragó saliva pesadamente, el conocía el significado de esas palabras. Dino se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario en busca de ropa.

El rubio miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudara a acabar con Golzine de una vez por todas. Pero todos los artículos pesados con los que podría golpearlo en la cabeza habían sido ocultados. Tal vez, si conseguía reunir un poco de fuerza podría ahorcarlo con las sábanas, pero si el viejo lograba gritar una sola vez sus guardias lo estarían acribillado en cuestión de segundos. Si pudiera tener una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera para asesinarlo antes de que pudiera poner una mano sobre Eiji, lo haría.

—Vístete —dijo el hombre, de repente—. Te llevaré a ver a tu querido Eiji por última vez. Tendrás toda tu vida para agradecerme.

La piel de Aslan se erizó y su corazón bombeó con fuerza mientras su mente iba a toda velocidad. Dino no lo estaba llevando con Eiji por misericordia o empatía, lo estaba llevando para presenciar su castigo y aquella idea se reafirmó cuando, una vez se vistió y salieron de la habitación —él con las manos esposadas a la espalda—, lo llevó en dirección al sótano. Su sala de juegos, su salón de ejecución.

Ash sabía que si quería hacer algo tendría actuar rápido. No tenía un arma, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y sus manos estaban esposadas pero tenía que existir algo que pudiera hacer, ¿verdad? Dino se enojaría con él si se arrastrara y suplicara por la vida de Eiji, no le creería si le dijera que él mismo acabaría con la vida del japonés y definitivamente no le dejaría tomar el lugar de Eiji en la ejecución.

Ambos hombres bajaron las escaleras hacia el sótano, acompañados de un par de guardias y pasaron de largo la puerta principal para entrar por otra más pequeña. Subieron las cortas escaleras detrás de ella y se instalaron en el balcón que tenía vista a la sala y cuyo cristal estaba polarizado para evitar que las personas en el balcón expusieran sus rostros. Las manos de Ash sudaban en exceso y su corazón martilleaban en sus oídos. Dino lo sentó en una de las sillas al frente y él tomó el lugar a su lado como si estuvieran asistiendo a la ópera y nada más.

Nervioso, el rubio intentó ver a través de la oscuridad pero no podía distinguir nada. Aquel era el momento, aún podía salvar a Eiji. Si pudiera ponerse de pie lo suficientemente rápido podría usar sus propias esposas para estrangular al viejo, pero no sabía si tendría tiempo suficiente para sortear a los guardias y llegar hasta el japonés. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para pensar. No había tiempo para perder.

Ash se puso de pie rápidamente y las luces en la sala se encendieron dejándolo petrificado. Ahí, atado a un pilar de concreto se encontraba alguien muy parecido a Eiji pero con el rostro tan golpeado que era imposible saberlo. Su cara estaba llena de sangre y su expresión denotaba un profundo sufrimiento. Se encorvaba sobre sí mismo como si todo su cuerpo estuviese hecho polvo y sus ojos se encontraban clavados en el sueño con gesto perdido. No reaccionó con la luz, ni tampoco cuando Blanca apareció por la puerta principal y se acuclilló frente a él. Estaba tan cansado que el ruso tuvo que ayudarle a levantar la cabeza.

Ash jadeó y sus pies lo llevaron hasta el cristal donde recargó la frente para poder ver más de cerca. No había visto a Eiji desde que los habían capturado. Había perdido la conciencia después del choque y había despertado desnudo en la cama de Dino. Estaba realmente herido, tan herido que se sintió avergonzado de haber llorado por una tonta violación. El japonés no merecía nada de lo que le habían hecho, era un simple muchacho universitario que quería convertirse en fotógrafo. No podía permitir que arrancaran ese futuro de sus manos. No podía.

—Por favor. No le hagas daño —imploró a pesar de que dijo que no lo haría—. Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, no le hagas más daño.

—¿Estás realmente dispuesto a sacrificarte por ese bueno para nada?

—Él es... él es especial.

—Lo sé. Por eso no lo dejaste ir, incluso cuando te lo advertí. Ahora conocerás las consecuencias de tu necedad. No puedo permitir que en tu vida exista un hombre más importante que yo. Creí que había quedado claro con la muerte de tu hermano.

Ash se quedó sin aliento. Apartó la mirada de Eiji para llevarla a Golzine quien, impasible, miraba la escena en la sala de ejecución. ¿Su hermano no había sido asesinado por un grupo enemigo? ¿Ese bastardo lo había asesinado?

— _Lo has hecho bastante bien, Eiji_. —La voz de Blanca llegó a través de los parlantes instalados en el balcón, pero no fue suficiente para distraer el furioso lince—. _Sé que duele, pero pronto todo va a terminar._

—Asesinaste a mi hermano... —dijo con un gruñido.

—Él no me hubiera dejado ponerte una mano encima.

—¡Eres un monstruo!

—¿Con qué derecho te atreves a decirlo? Tus manos están tan manchadas como las mías. Cuando asesinaste a todos esos hombres no te detuviste a pensar en sí tenían una familia; quizás tenían hijos, una esposa o un hermano esperándolos en casa. Te deshiciste de ellos bajo tu propia conveniencia.

—¡Tú me obligaste a hacerlo!

—¿De verdad? Pudiste haberte negado de la misma forma en que tu hermano se negó a entregarte y morir, pero estabas demasiado asustado para ello. Tu egoísmo te ha llevado a cometer los peores errores de tu vida. Arrastraste a ese inocente fotógrafo a toda esta porquería porque no querías sentirte solo. Pudiste haber dejado de frecuentarlo, él no tenía manera de encontrarte, ni siquiera sabía tu nombre real y aun así volviste al lugar donde lo conociste por primera vez, con la esperanza de verlo una vez más. Tú le llamas amor. Para mí no es más que satisfacción propia.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó con los ojos enrojecidos pero ninguna lágrima en ellos.

—¿De verdad? ¿entonces qué? ¿Lo hubieras dejado volver a Japón así como así?

Ash apretó la boca con frustración. Por supuesto que él quería dejarlo volver a casa. La verdadera cuestión era si podría hacerlo. Tal vez Golzine tenía razón. Tal vez no sería capaz de dejarlo ir nunca, pero eso no significaba que no lo amara, sino todo lo contrario.

— _Mientras tú existas, Ash no podrá vivir tranquilo. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?_ —Ash llevó la mirada en dirección al cristal otra vez. Su alma completamente debilitada por la verdad que debía afrontar—. _Si lo bebes, Ash será perdonado por lo que hizo y tu familia no será perseguida._

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó en un susurro débil que rápidamente se volvió desesperación pura—. ¿¡Qué hace?! —exclamó intentando golpear el cristal con los puños pero siendo detenido por las esposas.

Eiji sujetaba entre sus manos temblorosas un pequeño frasco de cristal que contenía un extraño liquido de dudosa procedencia. Estaba tan débil que parecía que lo dejaría caer en cualquier momento.

—El chico está tomando la responsabilidad de tus acciones —respondió Golzine con calma.

La adrenalina subió por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo perder el control. Ash rápidamente comenzó a estrellarse contra el cristal usando sus hombros. Los guardias de seguridad entraron y le apuntaron pero no dispararon por orden de Golzine quien simplemente le veía arremeter cual animal salvaje dentro de su jaula.

—¡Eiji, no! —gritó intentando detenerlo, pero era inútil. No sería escuchado por mucho que levantará la voz—. ¡Eiji! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo lo haré! ¡Déjame tomarlo en su lugar! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Déjame tomar la responsabilidad!

Los guardias se acercaron a él y lo sometieron contra el suelo. Ash perdió de vista la silueta de Eiji y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para deshacerse del peso extra en su cuerpo pero fue inútil. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

— _Por favor_. —La voz del japonés fue suficiente para que el Lince se calmara. Como si se tratara de un analgésico, todos sus músculos se relajaron. Sonaba tan rota y tan cansada. Ash no lo soportaba más. No quería escucharlo así—. _Por favor no le digas que estoy enamorado del él. Sería injusto que viviera con esa carga._

Una solitaria lágrima escurrió por su rostro y su corazón terminó de marchitarse. Eiji dijo que lo amaba. No podía creer que todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo con el temor de tener un amor unilateral y en el peor de los momentos, la verdad habia sido revelada. ¿Era aquello lo que había querido decirle en lago, semanas atrás? Quería escucharlo de nuevo, que se lo dijera de frente, pero de alguna manera, cuando el sonido de la botella de cristal chocando contra el suelo se escuchó en los altavoces, haciéndose añicos, supo que sería imposible.

—El espectáculo terminó, volvamos a la habitación —dijo Golzine.

Al final, no había podido salvar a la persona que amaba.

Los guardias se separaron lentamente de él, pero dentro de Ash toda la calma se había vuelto un infierno. Su alma clamaba por venganza y no había fuerza en el universo que lo apaciguara.

Dino salió de la sala en compañía de un guardaespaldas y el ojiverde fue obligado a levantarse por otro. El viejo se había confiado creyendo que lo había destruido y pagaría por ello. Silencioso como un felino al acecho, se las arregló para derribar al guardia restante y estrangularlo aún con sus manos en la espalda. Tan rápido como pudo, pasó sus brazos por sus piernas para que quedarán al frente y hurtó el arma del hombre en el suelo antes de salir, dispuesto a disparar a quemarropa sin importarle morir en el proceso.

Sin Eiji, vivir no era la prioridad.

El guardia que acompañaba al viejo se percató de su presencia y lo encaró mientras Golzine huía hasta la planta superior, atónito. Ash disparó directamente a la cabeza de su oponente pero aquello bastó para llamar la atención del resto.

Las alarmas se dispararon y en menos de un minuto decenas de hombres estaban tras él. Ash recorrió la casa entre disparos, recogiendo las pistolas de los cuerpos cuando se quedaba sin munición. Con la mente completamente en blanco y fuera de control, su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia y se deshacía de cualquier obstáculo que se planteará frente a él; como la perfecta máquina de matar que Golzine siempre deseó que fuera.

La sangre rápidamente manchó las alfombras y las balas desgarraron el papel tapiz volviéndolo todo un festival de muerte y destrucción. Todo lo que Ash podía sentir era furia implacable que no terminaría hasta haber aniquilado a Dino Golzine.

El rubio recorrió la casa de arriba abajo, siendo herido en más de una ocasión pero ignorándolo por completo cual robot. Eiji había resistido más que unas cuantas heridas de bala y aun así había tenido la fuerza para pensar en él. Ash no iba a decepcionarlo.

El rubio encontró a Dino en los jardines. Se dirigía al estacionamiento donde su auto lo esperaba. Iba acompañado de cuatro hombres de los que se deshizo únicamente con tres disparos, atravesando a dos de ellos con una sola bala de revólver. De haber sabido que acabar con Golzine sería tan fácil lo hubiera hecho antes, sólo que en el pasado no había tenido una verdadera razón para enfrentarlo.

—Debiste haberme matado —le dijo apuntando directamente a su cabeza, a tres metros de distancia—. Eiji se hubiera marchado sin causar más problemas. ¿Creíste que me habías roto? ¿qué me tiraría a llorar y que no lo vengaría?

—No puedes ganar este juego, Ash —le dijo entonces y un pequeño punto rojo de luz se plantó en su pecho. Era un francotirador—. Te olvidaste de mí mejor hombre. En cuanto intentes jalar el gatillo, Blanca se ocupará de ti.

—Te equivocas, Papá. Tal vez no tengo nada que ganar, pero sin Eiji tampoco tengo algo que perder.

—Asesinarme no va a traerlo de vuelta. Ni a él ni a tu hermano.

—Ya lo has dicho antes. Soy una perra egoísta y esto lo hago por el simple placer de saber que puedo.

Ash flexionó el dedo y jaló del gatillo. El sonido del disparo rompió el aire y resonó por todo el terreno, haciendo eco. La bala se plantó directamente en la frente de Golzine quien había intentado sacar su propia arma del saco y no había podido. La munición atravesó limpiamente su cráneo. Aquel cuerpo que tanto dolor le había causado cayó de lleno contra el suelo y cuando la sangre empezó a mancharlo todo de rojo, los ojos de Ash se llenaron de las lágrimas que no había podido derramar por Eiji.

Un grito desgarrador provino de su garganta. Sus piernas ya no tenían fuerza pero de alguna forma aún se mantenía de pie. De repente, todo su cuerpo se sentía sucio; sus manos, su espalda, sus piernas, su corazón y la tristeza era tanta que si no la sacaba de su cabeza se volvería loco.

La sonrisa de Eiji se pintó detrás de sus párpados; cálida y amable como siempre había sido. Ash escuchó su voz diciéndole que lo amaba al tiempo que la boca de su pistola se posaba en su sien. Podía ver sus ojos rasgados y llenos de luz, sus manos de dedos pálidos sujetando su cámara fotográfica. Podía escuchar su risa burlona y sus gritos furiosos. Podía ver la mueca que hacía al comer algo con demasiada mostaza y el gesto que se formaba cada que algo lo tomaba por sorpresa; como cuando colocó esa flor detrás de su oreja en un gesto inconsciente de cariño.

¿Eiji se enojaría mucho si supiera que su sacrificio fue en vano? ¿qué le amaba tanto que todo lo que deseaba era alcanzarlo, allá donde estuviera? Bueno, le pediría disculpas después. Pensó al tiempo que jalaba del gatillo sin pensarlo más.

El disparo seco ahuyentó a algunas aves que levantaron vuelo mientras expresaban su descontento piando lejos de allí. Ash cayó al suelo de rodillas aún con la mano cerca de la cabeza pero con el arma en el suelo, a al menos dos metros de él.

Los dedos le dolían. El idiota de Blanca había disparado a la pistola y se la había arrebatado. Cualquier otro le hubiera arrancado los dedos en el proceso, pero él, con todo su profesionalismo, sólo le había arrancado las esperanzas de reunirse con el hombre que amaba.

—¡Sólo déjame morir de una vez! —le imploró pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse a por la pistola.

—Guarda silencio, no sabemos si aún queda alguno de los hombres de Dino con vida. —Blanca salió por la puerta principal y caminó hasta él, aún sosteniendo su arma—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Déjame solo, maldito traidor —dijo con voz ahogada y la vista nula a causa de las lágrimas.

—Si mueres aquí no podrás ver a Eiji. Al menos dame las gracias.

Ash se giró y tomó al hombre por la ropa, halando amenazadoramente. Frente contra frente.

—No jodas conmigo, Sergei.

—Whoa, eres aterrador. Pero supongo que no es para menos y tampoco tiene caso seguir dándole vueltas. Ash, tu amado Eiji sigue con vida.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo le hice creer a Dino que había sido envenenado. En realidad planeaba hacerle creer que ambos habían sido envenenados para que los dejara en paz, pero tú perdiste la cabeza y comenzaste a disparar a todo el mundo así que tuve que ayudarte. Supongo que ambos creímos que estarías tan triste que te quedarías llorando sin hacer nada. Absurdo ahora que lo pienso mejor.

—Eso quiere decir que... —Ash se puso de pie de un alto, su corazón volviendo a la vida una vez más—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Eiji! ¡Eiji!

—Hey, tranquilo. Te dije que aún no era seguro hacer tanto ruido. Shorter lo ha sacado de aquí en uno de los automóviles blindados de Yut-Lung y los doctores de la familia Lee lo están atendiendo. Tenías razón, el pequeño Yut estaba jugando a espaldas de su familia y el chantaje funcionó a la perfección.

—Entonces él... ¿está a salvo?

—Lo está y lo estará ahora que Golzine ha muerto. Creo que podrá volver a Japón por la vía legal. Y tú podrás acompañarlo si así lo deseas.

Ash asintió pensativo. Se sentía feliz pero por alguna razón no estaba tranquilo y pronto supo porqué.

—Aún no le he dicho que lo amo —dijo y por primera vez en su vida se sintió con la libertad de expresarlo abiertamente.

—Bueno, entonces curemos esas heridas y no perdamos más tiempo.


	17. Epílogo

Ash caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso. Sus manos estrujando el papel de decoración que envolvía el ramo de rosas que había comprado un par de horas atrás y sus rodillas amenazándolo con dejarlo caer.

Sería la primera vez que se encontraría con Eiji desde el incidente con Golzine. Con Eiji consciente, en realidad. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas esperando a que despertara, alternándose con su madre para cuidarlo en el hospital y asegurándose de que ninguno de los más allegados al viejo quisiera tomar venganza, pero Arthur, quien era el que más le preocupaba, había tomado todo su dinero y se había largado a Sudamérica por temor a que lo relacionaran con el caso de tráfico de drogas y prostitución que se había abierto tras el fallecimiento de Dino.

Parecía que todo estaría bien, desde es momento en adelante, Eiji y su familia sólo tendrían que preocuparse de su recuperación. Yut-Lung Lee se había encargado de limpiar todo rastro de su colaboración con Dino, haciendo pasar por muerto a Ash Lynx "El Lince de New York" y había arreglado todo para que el caso del japonés estuviera únicamente ligado a la trata de personas y no a una venganza personal. Les había proporcionado seguridad privada con el pretexto de su amistad en la universidad con Eiji y se había encargado de que su «amigo» recibiera la mejor atención médica en el mejor hospital de la ciudad porque «es algo que los amigos hacen, ¿no?».

Por supuesto que aquello no era más que un pequeño favor a cambio de mantener su silencio. Shorter había usado todas sus conexiones para reunir evidencia de la traición del menor de los Lee y era tan contundente que poco más había podido hacer. Yut había hecho una rabieta y había intentado comprar a Shorter y a sus chicos inútilmente, al final había tenido que cooperar y además gastar muchísimo dinero. Al principio no estaba en los planes de Aslan sacar tanto beneficio de él, pero después de recordar que había sido él el que había estado intimidado a Eiji en la universidad, por órdenes del viejo, no se tentó el corazón. Incluso había hecho que le consiguiera el montón de documentos legales que su padre jamás se molestó en proporcionarle para ser un miembro de la sociedad.

—Llegas temprano, Ash —dijo la amable voz de la madre de Eiji.

El rubio sonrió en su dirección y se acercó para besar su mano amablemente. La mujer, quien vestía un vestido holgado y largo junto con un suéter tejido, se sonrojó y sonrió aun más ampliamente. Eiji se parecía a ella, definitivamente. Tenían los mismos ojos redondos y las mismas pestañas oscuras y gruesas. Su aura también era muy similar, por lo que Ash se había acostumbrado a su presencia rápidamente y ella parecía haberle tomado bastante afecto.

—Sí, estaba un poco nervioso y terminé madrugando —confesó.

—Puedo verlo. Son unas lindas flores. ¿ _Tsubaki_ s y _Sumires_?

—Sí —respondió con las mejillas sonrosadas—. Pensé que a Eiji le gustaría ver algo de su país después de tanto tiempo.

—Es un detalle muy lindo de tu parte. Gracias por cuidar de Eiji todo este tiempo, pero no deberías exigirte demasiado. Tú también fuiste lastimado y deberías cuidar mejor de tu salud. Eres joven pero dos heridas de bala no son poca cosa.

—Eran bastante superficiales así que estoy bien —respondió tragándose el nudo en la garganta por la culpa. No merecía recibir el mínimo de preocupación—. De todas formas, lo mío no fue nada comparado con todo lo que le hicieron pasar a él. Me preocupa que no vuelva a ser el mismo.

—Sé que Eiji puede aparentar ser un muchacho débil pero tiene bastante espíritu. Va a recibir toda la ayuda necesaria y nos tiene a todos nosotros para ayudarle a seguir adelante. Tal vez sería buena idea que también fueras a terapia. No debe ser fácil para ti tampoco.

Ash se mordió el labio inferior. Tanto ella como la policía creían que no era más que un muchacho abusado sexualmente al que Eiji había intentado ayudar. No parecía que nadie le culpara por como había terminado aquella situación y después de los exámenes a su cuerpo no hicieron más preguntas, pero aun así, el rubio no podía evitar sentirse culpable por mentir. Él era más que el papel de víctima que Blanca le dijo que sería mejor que interpretara si quería tener la oportunidad de ver a Eiji con total libertad. El que tendría que interpretara si quería que Aslan Callenresse tuviera la oportunidad de redimirse.

—No lo sé. No estoy muy seguro de querer hablar sobre todo esto con un extraño.

Ella se rio.

—Creo que nadie querría. Pero piénsalo, es por tu salud emocional.

Ash le sonrió de vuelta y la acompañó hasta los asientos en la zona de espera. Se suponía que a las siete de la mañana los doctores darían una última revisión al japonés para cerciorarse de que sacarlo del coma inducido era seguro, a las ocho y media, si todo estaba en orden, interrumpirían la aplicación de somníferos y para las once de la mañana Eiji debía ser capaz de recibir visitas. Había sufrido facturas en las costillas y múltiples esguinces. Su cuerpo presentaba una cantidad enorme de golpes, siendo los más importantes los infligidos en la cabeza. Ahora, después de dos semanas de atenciones y descanso, los médicos aseguraban que Eiji despertaría sin secuelas, aunque debían estar preparados por si una pequeña pérdida de memoria se presentaba, principalmente por el trauma.

El móvil de Ash sonó. El chico lo extrajo de su chamarra de jeans y miró la pantalla. Se trataba de Shorter.

— _Hey, budy_. ¿Qué ocurre? —contestó.

— _Sólo quería preguntar por el estado de Eiji._

—Aún no tenemos noticias pero su madre y yo estamos esperando.

— _Espero que los doctores de Lee estén siendo amables y discretos o tendré que volver a chantajearlo._

Ash soltó una carcajada.

—Oh, están siendo muy amables. Gracias por preocuparte.

— _Te escuchas nervioso_.

—Lo estoy.

— _¿Vas a decirle que estás enamorado de él?_ —preguntó y todo el rostro de Ash se pintó de rojo. Para evitar que la madre de Eiji lo viera, se giró un poco.

—Por supuesto que no —susurró violentamente—. Primero necesita descansar y aclarar sus ideas. No puedo simplemente bombardearlo con algo así.

— _Yo creo que es un buen momento. Bastante romántico. El héroe y la chica se reúnen después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte y confiesan sus sentimientos mientras Whitney Houston suena de fondo._

—En realidad sólo tengo una pregunta sobre esta película mental que te has montado en la cabeza.

— _¿Cuál?_

—¿Yo soy la chica?

Shorter rompió a reír a través del auricular, contagiando al Lince un poco de su buen humor.

— _Vamos, amigo. Vas a estar bien. Sabes que sus sentimientos son mutuos. A estas alturas no tienes nada que perder y todo por ganar._

—Jamás me había sentido tan aterrorizado en mi vida. Incluso compré flores.

— _Joder, ahora sí que ya lo he vivido todo. Es imposible que Eiji Okumura deje ir a un bombón cómo tú que es guapo, acabó con toda una organización criminal por él y además le lleva flores. Pero si lo hace, avísame para presentarte a mi hermana. Necesita uno como tú._

—Idiota.

— _Ánimo campeón. Consigue esos besitos japoneses_.

—Voy a colgar —le advirtió medio divertido, medio avergonzado.

— _Todos te desean suerte. Excepto Sing que está un poco celoso. Le gusta el chico samurái._

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó el mencionado al fondo.

Ash sonrió agradecido con su mejor amigo. Shorter siempre lograba ponerlo de buen humor aun en las situaciones de mayor tensión. El chino no había dicho nada que Ash no supiera, pero de alguna manera, realmente había necesitado escucharlo. Escuchar que al despertar, Eiji seguiría queriéndolo como había dicho que hacía. Muy en el fondo, más que nervioso por confesarse, Ash estaba asustado de que el japonés le odiara por haberle hecho pasar tantas penas. Preferiría la muerte a su desprecio y no era una alegoría.

—Señora Okumura, buenos días —saludó el doctor encargado de Eiji.

Ash se despidió rápidamente de Shorter mientras el médico explicaba algunas cosas a la madre de su amigo. El muchacho se puso de pie junto a ellos, fingiendo que escuchaba pero todo lo que sus oídos eran capaces de captar era el sonido de su propia sangre burbujeando en ellos. Sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos habían vuelto a aferrarse al ramo de flores con fuerza.

Después de unos minutos, en los que el rubio apenas fue consiente de su propia existencia, siendo el nipón lo único en su mente, el médico comenzó a caminar junto a la señora Okumura mientras seguía explicando un montón de cosas más.

Los pasillos blancos parecían realmente largos y estrechos. Las luces se veían demasiado brillantes y las puertas de las habitaciones privadas infinitas. El corazón de Ash latía como hacía sólo en presencia de Eiji. Su cuerpo se había vuelto de gelatina repentinamente y sus pulmones no parecían capaces de contener el aire de la emoción. Ash se preguntaba si lloraría al verlo o si reiría hasta perder la conciencia. Se sentía como si pudiera hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la habitación número dieciocho. La madre de Eiji hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento al médico quién sonrió antes de abrirla y revelar el interior. El cuarto igual que la última vez que lo habían visitado; demasiado blanco, demasiado limpio. Eiji se encontraba recostado en la cama con la mayoría de los moretones y cortes apenas visibles en su pálida piel. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y Ash se preguntó si realmente había despertado.

—Eiji reaccionó cuarenta y dos minutos después de haberlo despertado del coma —comenzó a explicar el doctor con voz muy bajita—. Le hicimos algunas preguntas para asegurarnos de que su estado mental era estable y para identificar las zonas aún sensibles en su cuerpo. Respondió todo sin problemas pero parecía un poco confundido y muy cansado. Así qué tal vez esté durmiendo, pero pueden quedarse un momento, si lo desean.

Ambos asintieron y el médico se marchó no sin antes recordarles que podían llamarle en cualquier momento usando el botón junto a la cama. El rubio dejó que la mujer se sentara lo más cerca posible de su hijo. El muchacho se dirigió a la mesita junto a la cama y colocó las flores en el jarrón que él mismo había preparado antes. Al darse la vuelta para sentarse también, pudo apreciar como la señora Okumura había tomado la mano de su hijo y la acariciaba con mucha dulzura. Ahora entendía mucho mejor el contexto en el que Eiji había crecido y el porqué de su brillante personalidad. A diferencia de él, el japonés había crecido en una familia amorosa que le había brindado todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para verlo triunfar.

—¿Crees que se molestará si lo despierto de esta forma? —le preguntó la mujer incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

—Nadie podría enojarse —le respondió.

Ambos permanecieron el silencio, simplemente mirando al chico en el la cama y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ash sabía que no debía ser fácil para ella y aun así había abandonado su país con los pocos ahorros que tenía su familia para ir por su hijo. Importándole poco su casi nulo conocimiento del idioma o el que no contara más que con unos cuantos yenes para su estadía.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que la señora Okumura finalmente pudo dejar de llorar y se ofreció a comprar un par de tazas de café para beber mientras esperaban, aunque la esperanza de que Eiji despertara pronto cada vez se volvía más lejana. El rubio le ofreció un billete de veinte dólares pero ella lo rechazó casi de inmediato. Estaba bien, ahora tendría un pretexto para comprar el almuerzo.

Aprovechando la ausencia de la mujer, el ojiverde se cambió de silla para poder estar más cerca del japonés. La diferencia no era mucha pero allí al menos podía sujetar su mano. Fue un gran alivio para él darse cuenta de que no había expresión de dolor en su rostro y que incluso parecía tener un buen sueño. Ash suspiró, perdiéndose en su carita redonda y en sus pobladas cejas de oscuro vello. No sabía cómo en el pasado se había atrevido a decir que Eiji no era el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto, porque había estado equivocado, lo era.

El pitido del monitor cardiaco era todo lo que se escuchaba en la sala. Ash observó con fascinación la forma en que el pecho del ojinegro subía y bajaba tranquilamente, como exhalaba por la su boca entreabierta y como sus ojos se movían por debajo de sus párpados, como si estuviera viendo algo realmente interesante y estaba tan absorto que, cuando su respiración fue más frecuente y sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza, intentando ser abiertos, lo tomó por sorpresa.

Ash se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones mientras Eiji luchaba por abrir los ojos. Por un instante, la idea de ir a buscar a su madre cruzó por su mente pero simplemente no pudo apartarse del muchacho frente a él y tal vez no podría hacerlo nunca.

—¿Estoy muerto? —preguntó débilmente, intentando enfocar el rostro de Ash quien sonrió.

—Sé que es fácil confundirme con un ángel, onii-chan, pero no es para tanto —Eiji le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Ángel? Creí que había sido enviado al infierno.

—Parece que te has recuperado exitosamente.

—Mi buen sentido del humor no está relacionado en absoluto con mi condición física. Aún me siento como la mierda.

—Cuidado, tu madre podría entrar en cualquier momento y no quiero tener que explicarle que un día simplemente comenzaste a hablar así.

—¿Mi madre está aquí? —la expresión relajada del muchacho pronto se tornó en angustia.

—Por supuesto, ¿el doctor no te lo dijo? Vino desde Japón en cuanto la policía le notificó que te habían encontrado.

—¿Y ella sabe? ¿sabe todo lo que ocurrió? —exclamó—. ¿Qué sucedió con Golzine? —preguntó aterrado.

—Hey, tranquilo. Todo está bien, Eiji. Nos hemos encargado de todo. Sólo tienes que preocuparte por recuperarte. Nadie va a venir tras de ti o de tu familia. Nadie más va a hacerles daño.

—¿Y tú? ¿tú vas a estar bien? No quiero que tengas que volver a irte con él sólo porque yo...

—Te he dicho que todo está en orden. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Eiji frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a dejarme otra vez?

Ash sonrió.

—Nunca.

—Aún tengo demasiadas dudas.

—Lo sé y te prometo que lo explicaré todo cuando te den de alta.

Eiji asintió no muy convencido y el silencio no tardó en llegar. No era incómodo, pero estaba lleno de palabras que querían ser dichas. Ash culpaba completamente a Shorter por haber mencionado que aquel podía ser un buen momento para confesar sus sentimientos. Ahora estaba nervioso y ansioso y eso lo volvía todo mucho más extraño. Se preguntó si Eiji lo percibiría.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó el americano en un intento por enfocarse en una charla lo más neutral posible—. El doctor dijo que podíamos llamarlo en cualquier momento.

Él no respondió. Mantenía sus ojos clavados en su propio pecho y parecía estar pensando en algo muy seriamente. Ash, por su parte, no podía apartar de su mente la idea de simplemente confesarse, pero incluso sabiendo que el nipón sentía algo similar por él estaba aterrado. ¿Debería simplemente soltarlo? ¿o quizá preparar el terreno?

Decidió que lo mejor sería terminar con el sufrimiento lo antes posible. Él no era un cobarde.

—Escucha, Eiji...

—Ash, yo...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se interrumpieron. Los chicos se miraron en medio de la confusión con el entrecejo fruncido antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que les ganó una amonestación por parte de una enfermera que iba pasando.

—Creí que esto sólo pasaba en las películas —dijo el rubio aún riendo.

—Yo también —respondió el ojinegro, divertido—. ¿Por qué no lo arreglamos como en las películas? —Ash lo miró sin entender—. Ya sabes, ya que tenemos algo que decir —comenzó a explicar—, simplemente lo decimos al mismo tiempo.

—Oh... —expresó el ojiverde. Las mejillas de Eiji habían tomado un poco de color y estaba seguro de que la suyas estaban igual—. De acuerdo, ¿a la cuenta de tres?

Eiji asintió y dijo:

—Uno.

El corazón de Ash era como tener dentro del pecho a la estampida de _Jumanji_ corriendo en todas direcciones.

—Dos.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y temeroso de que el nipón se percatase de ello, se aferró con más fuerza a él. Pero fue inútil, no se detenía.

—Tres.

La voz de Eiji resonó por toda su cabeza mientras la «ese» se deslizaba por su rosada boca. Lleno de pánico e incapaz de hacer que las palabras vinieran a él, el rubio soltó la mano de su acompañante y se puso de pie. No sabía que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo se movía por iniciativa propia y Eiji parecía tan confundido que no lo detuvo cuando plantó sus manos suavemente en sus mejillas y lo besó.

Más que un beso, fue un choque descuidado de labios contra labios. Ash pensó que así debía sentirse un primer beso entre adolescentes; el beso que él no había podido experimentar y que Eiji le estaba regalando en ese momento con sus labios un poco secos e hinchados.

El rubio mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, con las manos aún temblando y sin aliento. Sorpresivamente, Eiji abrió un poco la boca y suspiró como si ese beso hubiera sido todo lo que deseaba, su aliento chocando contra el rostro del Lince. Era tan cálido y reconfortante que Ash no puedo evitar acariciar los labios del nipón con los suyos, moviéndose suavemente. Era un movimiento torpe, inexperto, tan puro que su alma descansó por ese breve instante. Shorter no se había equivocado, _Whitney Houston_ no sonaba de fondo pero las campanas y los fuegos artificiales estaban allí, entre sabor a fresa y nata que terminó cuando el aire fue insuficiente.

Ash se apartó lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. Temía que al abrirlos toda la magia se terminara.

—Ash, mírame —le pidió el japonés con voz ronca.

El americano se mordió el labio inferior y obedeció abriendo uno primero y luego el otro. El rostro de Eiji se dibujó frente a él, sonriente y radiante. Estaba demasiado cerca así que fue fácil apreciar el casi invisible lunar junto a su ojo y el rubor de sus mejillas formando pequeñas manchitas. Estaba tan enamorado que era vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le reclamó y los ojos de Ash se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó.

—Estaba asustado.

—¿De mí?

—De no ser suficiente para ti. De que salieras dañado por mi culpa y así fue.

—A mí nunca me importó ser lastimado. Todo lo que quería era hacerte feliz.

—Casi mueres por ello.

—Y lo hubiera hecho si eso significaba que tú podías vivir feliz.

—Jamás hubiera podido ser feliz sin ti, Eiji. Cuando creí que te había perdido me volví loco —dijo con voz rota y una solitaria lágrima escurriendo por su mejilla.

—Hey, tranquilo. Estoy aquí, no llores —le pidió con voz dulce y amable pero él también había comenzado a llorar.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron con fuerza y sollozaron en brazos del otro.

—Te amo, Eiji. Te amo tanto.

—Yo también, Ash. Yo también te amo.

Susurraron entre lágrimas de alivio y felicidad.

Desde la puerta, la señora Okumura los miraba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Diez meses después._

Eiji se miró en el espejo una vez más, alisando su suéter azul marino y acomodando el cuello de su camisa. Peinó su cabello pasando sus dedos por las hebras oscuras y miró sus zapatos para asegurarse de que los había lustrado correctamente.

Una vez seguro de que todo estaba en orden, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos con demasiado entusiasmo, incapaz de contener la emoción.

—¡Mamá, Eiji está corriendo en las escaleras! —exclamó su hermana menor desde el comedor y el mencionado se vio obligado a reducir la velocidad. No importaba cuántos años tuviera, no tenía permitido correr en ellas.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió como si fuera un niño y tomó de la mesa un par de jugosos duraznos del frutero.

Pasaba los fines de semana en la casa de sus padres, cuando no tenía que ir a la universidad en Tokio, dónde rentaba una pequeña habitación. Llegaba los viernes por la tarde y se marchaba los lunes por la mañana.

—Mírate, estás tan guapo —halagó su abuela con dulzura y él se sonrojó—. ¿Por fin conseguiste novia?

Eiji frunció el ceño con indignación e hizo un puchero, sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello no era del todo falso. Él había conseguido novio.

—Está entusiasmado porque hoy su amigo de América viene de visita —intervino su madre con una pequeña bolsa de papel entre manos.

—¿El modelo? —preguntó su hermana ahora claramente más interesada que antes—. ¿Está soltero?

—¡No! ¡No lo está! —exclamó, celoso, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado exageradamente ya era demasiado tarde y su rostro se volvió tan rojo que creyó que estallaría—. Y no es modelo.

No había hablado con su familia sobre su relación con Ash, ambos habían acordado esperar a que el rubio se estableciera en Japón para decirlo. Sin embargo, Eiji sospechaba que su madre sabía algo, después de todo, los había sorprendido abrazándose en el hospital y susurrándose ñoñerías amorosas.

—Toma, cariño. —Su madre salvó el extraño momento extendiéndole la bolsa de papel—. Preparé algunos biscochos para el regreso. Estoy segura de que Ash estará hambriento. Asegúrense de volver a tiempo para la cena, tu padre está ansioso por conocerlo.

Eiji asintió y tomó el paquete con una sonrisita nerviosa antes de despedirse y salir de la casa. El camino al aeropuerto internacional de Tokyo sería largo, pero valdría la pena recorrerlo para reencontrarse con la persona que amaba.

Habían pasado varios meses desde el incidente en New York y Eiji había tenido que volver a Japón no sólo para su recuperación, sino para poner en orden sus papeles de la universidad. Debido a todos los acontecimientos al final de su intercambio, había perdido prácticamente la mitad la del último trimestre y sus calificaciones se habían visto comprometidas. Sin embargo, gracias a su desempeño a lo largo del año, no había reprobado. Lo que no significaba que sus calificaciones hubieran sido buenas.

Ash no había podido acompañarlo, había tenido que arreglar algunos papeles antes de salir del país y además, el asunto de una cuenta bancaria con dinero sucio que no quería conservar. A Eiji no le molestaba demasiado, aunque sí era un poco extraño saber como había obtenido ese dinero. Sin embargo, el rubio había insistido en que quería comenzar desde cero e incluso había estado trabajando en el restaurante de la familia de Shorter como mesero para ahorrar para su boleto de avión y las clases de japonés para las que había resultado realmente bueno.

Ahora Eiji estaba a punto de graduarse y Aslan le había prometido estar allí para la ceremonia, así que estaba de camino y el japonés no podía esperar.

Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que él se independizara. Ya tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo sirviendo como asistente de fotógrafo del profesor Ibe Suinchi y había ahorrado bastante para comenzar a rentar un apartamento.

Eiji se preguntó si Ash querría mudarse con él después de la graduación o si estaba yendo demasiado rápido. No se sentía así, no después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para estar juntos.

El taxi arribó al aeropuerto, Eiji descendió de él y pagó la tarifa. Esquivó a los cientos de usuarios con maletas y levantando el rostro, ubicó las señalizaciones que le indicaban cómo llegar a la puerta «N» donde aterrizaría el vuelo del rubio.

El japonés esperó pacientemente, mirando de vez en cuando la pantalla electrónica que indicaba las salidas y llegadas de los vuelos, siendo el procedente de New York el más próximo.

Cuando la pantalla mostró que el vuelo 277 por fin había aterrizado, su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos comenzaron a buscarlo a través de la multitud mientras sus manos extendían el cartel de bienvenida que él mismo había preparado. Eiji creyó que sería fácil identificarlo. Era demasiado alto para el japonés promedio y su cabello rubio era único, pero los minutos pasaron, todos los pasajeros descendieron lentamente y ninguno era Aslan Callenresse.

Una sensación extraña creció en el estómago del muchacho quién se preguntó si acaso se había equivocado de día, o de vuelo. Frenéticamente, Eiji dejó caer el letrero y revisó su móvil esperando que así hubiera sido y que Ash simplemente fuese a llegar después. Sin embargo, mientras buscaba entre sus mensajes de texto, su mente le hacía pasar malos momentos recordándole que aún había gente en New York que quería tomar venganza por el asesinato de Golzine y que algo malo podría haber ocurrido.

Una lágrima se estrelló contra la pantalla de su teléfono. No había error, aquel era su vuelo. Ash debía estar allí, con él, pero no lo estaba.

—¡Eiji! —dijo su voz repentinamente.

El nipón levantó la cabeza y buscó su silueta con los ojos llorosos y el alma en un hilo. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes y de repente el resto del mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Ahora sólo existía Ash, sobre quién se hubiera arrojado al instante de no ser por el enorme oso de felpa que cargaba junto con sus maletas.

—Lo siento, lo habían extraviado y tuve que ir a reclamar, ¿puedes ayudarme? —explicó mientras se acercaba, pero su expresión se volvió increíblemente dura cuando vio su rostro—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, sus ojos analizando la sala, en busca del peligro.

Eiji negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... —intentó decir pero su garganta aún estaba cerrada—. Pensé que no vendrías.

Ash parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se dirigieron a sus pies donde su letrero de bienvenida descansaba. El ojiverde dejó al oso sentado sobre su maleta y lentamente se agachó para recogerlo y sacudirlo antes de enrollarlo y ponerlo bajo su brazo. Eiji se sentía muy avergonzado por haber entrado en pánico tan rápido, todo parecía tan perfecto que temía que su felicidad le fuese arrancada en el último instante. No fue así por supuesto, Ash estaba allí. Realmente estaba allí sano y salvo.

Incapaz de mirarlo a cara, el ojinegro mantuvo la cabeza agachada hasta que sintió las manos del rubio acariciarle el cabello tiernamente.

—Realmente quiero besarte —le dijo y Eiji se ruborizó.

 _«No pueden»_ , le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. _«Hay demasiada gente y esto no es América»_.

El japonés levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los del Lince, causando una chispa electrizante que recorrió todo su cuerpo y que le empujó hacia adelante para besarlo sin importar nada más.

Fue un beso suave pero profundo en el que estuvo más implicada el alma que el cuerpo. Los labios de Ash sabían cómo cereza, eran tan frescos como un helado en verano y como la primera vez, también hubieron fuegos artificiales. Hubiera sido fácil perderse en ellos, de no ser porque el oso de felpa se deslizó de la cima de la maleta, amenazando con caerse.

Un poco avergonzados, ambos muchachos se separaron, se miraron con un par de enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y las mejillas demasiado enrojecidas.

Ash tomó el oso y se lo entregó.

—Es para ti —le dijo—. Lo compré con mi primera paga.

Eiji lo aceptó con el corazón a tope. Jamás le habían dado un detalle así y a pesar de ser un chico realmente le gustaba.

—Mamá mandó algunos aperitivos. Son bizcochos. Están rellenos de chocolate porque sabe que te gustan. —Ash tomó la pequeña bolsa de papel—. Será mejor que vayamos de vuelta. La casa de mis padres queda en Shiname y el viaje es largo.

Ash tomó su maleta con una mano y sostuvo su mano con la otra antes de que ambos comenzarán a caminar hasta la salida.

—Mejor si es largo. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. ¿Te dije que Shorter se dejó crecer el cabello?

—¡Imposible!

—¡Y volvió a teñírselo de morado! Además, no vas a creerlo. Sing realmente creció.

—Bueno, no iba a quedarse así para siempre.

—Pero _realmente_ creció, Eiji. Es aterrador.

El japonés soltó una carcajada y entrelazó sus dedos con el americano mientras sus pies los guiaban a casa y pensaba que realmente era afortunado de poder amar y ser amado por ese hombre.

Aquel viaje a América le había dado más que simples oportunidades académicas. Le había dado una musa que podría inspirar el trabajo de toda una vida. Le había entregado a alguien con quien quería estar para siempre. Le había dado a Ash Lynx y eso era más de lo que hubiera deseado nunca.

Ahora sería el turno de Japón de brindarle un futuro junto a la persona que amaba.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notas finales:

El ramo de flores que Ash lleva al hospital está conformado por dos tipos de flores japonesas que significan «amor»

El vuelo en el que Ash llega a Japón es el mismo que se ve en el ticket de la animación antes de que lo asesinen.

«Mousai» es _Musa_ en griego antiguo


End file.
